Be Careful What You Wish For
by barrelracer36
Summary: What if one night you were watching bleach, then went to bed thinking “It would be so awesome if they were all real and I actually got to meet them. Especially the arrancars!”, and woke up INSIDE Las Noches?
1. Teaser

What if one night you were watching bleach, then went to bed thinking "It would be so awesome if they were all real and I actually got to meet them. Especially the arrancars!", and woke up somewhere you never would have imagined? You woke up _inside_ Las Noches. What would you think, do, or… say to them without getting yourself killed?

This story was just a little something my friend and I came up with a couple days ago. Because both she and I think that it totally would be awesome if they were all real and we got to meet them, we decided to come up with a story. It started out just as I silly idea that we started writing about, but then turned into an actual story and I took over writing it. We still don't know if it will actually be _finished_, because this was only to be a one-shot short story in the beginning, but I will try to do my best to finish it. I have a LOT of the plot/story in my head I just gotta get it onto the damn paper!! . And all you writers out there, we all know how hard it can actually be to get the right words down! haha

Your comments to this story will be very helpful as well. If my readers really enjoy it, I will be more determined to write more of it. My readers mean a lot to me ^.^

So let me know what you think of this idea so far. Chapter 1 is currently in the making, and will be out ASAP. So for now, I'm sorry to say, all you get is this teaser:

-

-

Last night was awful. I tossed and turned almost all night. It was almost like I was having some horrible nightmare, trying to run away or something, but I couldn't wake up. But finally, what seemed like forever, I awoke. I lay on my side with my eyes still shut. My back. My God it felt like someone had kicked the hell out of me. I moved my arm to reach around and rub the spot that hurt, but when I moved, that just sent the rest of my body into a spiral of pain. That's when I noticed something. I wasn't lying in my soft bed that I had fallen asleep in. I was on what felt like a hard, cold, concrete flood. I opened my eyes and sat up to look around me, but all my eyes found were darkness. '_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. '_Is this some sort of trick my friends are pulling on me?'_ I had always been one for being pranked on, but this wasn't like my friends. Something about the area I was at that didn't seem right. There was an eerie feeling in the air that sent a shiver down my back.

In the dark, I listened. Nothing. Not a single sound could be heard. No voices, no birds, no wind. Nothing at all. I could see what seemed like a glimmer of light, but it was far away. All the way across the room I was in. Or at least that's what I thought I was in anyways. I did not dare move, for in fear of what could be next to me, behind me, or even right in front of me. But I had to do _something_. I had no way in telling how long I could be stuck here before finding out where the hell I was. I slowly began to lean forward; putting my hands out in front of me on the ground to feel what might be waiting in front of me. So far, there was nothing. I slid my hands a little farther, now beginning to move my body forward as well.

That's when it happened. All the lights suddenly began to turn on. They first started from afar, where I had first seen that glimmer of light and continued to turn on, one by one, until they got to the spot where I was. I backed up quickly out of instinct, not thinking before my actions. I suddenly bumped into something. _'Oh God. What is-'._ All words went silent as soon as I laid my eyes on what was before me. _'No…t-this…this can't be!'_

-

-

Sorry! That's all you get so far! Hope you're looking forward to reading more ^_^ Let me know what you think so far, even if this is just a little teaser.


	2. Chapter 1

So here is chapter one!! Enjoy! This chapter may seem a little bit boring at first because I don't like to rush things when writing. I like my readers to get to know the characters and what their life style is before rushing into all the good epic parts. So just stick with me on this. Chapter two should be tons better. ^_^

-

-

"Hey Meghan," I set my sandwich down and tapped my friend on the shoulder. "What are you doing after school today?"

"Umm," she had to have given the longest pause I had ever seen until she finally responded. She always had to think things through in her mind _way_ too much before speaking; which was really annoying to some of the class members, and teachers, when she was asked a simple question. "I don't think I have much to do. Maybe clean up around the barn, but that's about it." She finished with a smile. Meghan was one of these people who, no matter what happened, always had a smile on her face. There were very few things that could put her down. But when you did get on her bad side, or she wasn't in a good mood, it showed. Big time.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch some of the Bleach episodes you've missed. I think you're like seven episodes behind girl." I laughed and shook my head. "And I know your parents don't let you watch it because "you always have work to do at the barn"." I quoted her father's voice as best I could.

Meghan laughed. "Well, let me call my mom, because my dad is out of town right now… which is also why I think I should be able to come over. But let me call her right now and ask." She took out her cell phone and stared at it for a moment. I waited for her to start punching numbers, but that didn't seem to be happening any time soon.

"Meghan?" I asked smiling.

She looked over with a sheepish smile. "Umm, Amanda…"

I knew exactly what she was going to say next.

"You can't be serious, Meghan." I rolled my eyes as she nodded her head yes. "You still haven't put my number in that new phone of yours yet!?" She shook her head. "Uhg. Here, hand it over." With that, I took the phone from her and punched my number into her phone. But before giving it back, I put my number in her contacts because I knew that not more than five seconds later, she would forget. That's Meghan being her usual blonde self again. "Here. The number is already dialed, just press send."

"Thank you!" She gave me a big hug and squeezed really tight.

"Me-ghan," I struggled to speak. "Can't… breath…" I joked with her as she let go.

"Oh, hehe…. sorry." She giggled.

Meghan called her mom and asked if she was able to maybe spend her free time at her friend's house, which to Meghan's surprise, her mom said yes without giving her a hard time about it. She had told her daughter that she was only to go over after she was finished at the barn. Her parents were very strict with her, and she hated that. They were almost _too_ strict. But hey, what was she to do?

"So, I do have to clean up around the barn, but…" she paused. "Would you like to come over too and help? It would go faster that way, and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind either."

"Sure!" I piped up. I loved helping Meghan at her barn. It was sooo much better than the barn imitation I had at my place. She actually had a _stable_ with actual wooden stalls, and mats, and a hay area above the whole thing. It was beautiful. I always told Meghan that if they ever thought about adopting anyone, they should seriously consider me. Of course Meghan would totally just kidnap me and hide me somewhere in the stable, but her parents wouldn't be too happy with that.

-

After lunch, Meghan and I split up to go to our classes. The next two classes went by so slow; it felt like I was there for hours upon hours when in all reality each class was only 45 minutes long. But school soon came to an end and my friend and I met up outside in front. We agreed that I would follow her up to her place and we would just leave her car there then take mine from there.

When we arrived at her place, I just sighed when I pulled up and parked. Each time I visited this place, I wanted it more and more. Sure she lived just down the road from me and I could come over to ride and work my horse sometimes, but I still wished I lived there. Oh well. We can't have everything in life can we?

I stepped out of the car, shut the door behind me, and made my way over to Meghan. "So…" I began. "Where is Blue?" I asked looking in the pasture by the barn. Blue was her champion barrel racer and he was usually in this front pasture.

"Oh he was being a pill this morning. We just got a new horse and so we locked him up for now. They'll just have to work out whose boss sooner or later." She smiled. The two of us walked inside the barn, and as soon as we showed up, all the horses started nickering and whinnying.

"Aww, look, Meghan, they missed me." I bumped Meghan in the arm. I needed to come here more often. I have been away from these horses for what seemed like forever, which is why I was surprised that the horses recognized me.

I grabbed a pitchfork and headed toward stall number one while Meghan started on the other side. "Hey girl." I patted the horse's nose as I came into the stall. She was a beautiful Palomino. I had never seen this one before. "Meghan, who is this?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Oh that's Kite. She's the new horse we just got." Meghan walked over to the stall I was in and rested her arms on the stall door. "Isn't she just gorgeous?"

"Oh my _gosh_ she is. Her build is perfect." She was the best looking horse at this barn, aside from blue. This filly was stocky, not too tall but not too short, had a doll face look to her which made your heart sink, and her legs had the neatest white markings on them. "Stocky. Just the way I like them." I turned to her and smiled. "What's she trained for?"

"Well," Meghan began to go back to her stall to start cleaning while she talked to me. "She's only three years old right now, so we're still working with her. But I'm hoping to train her in barrels and team penning. She'll kinda be my horse to go to when Blue retires."

I patted the new filly a little longer, letting her get to know me, and then started up my cleaning.

Our time at the barn went by incredibly fast with the two of us there. With the help of music playing loud on the radio down there, and telling stories of some prank we were going to pull on someone, we didn't even notice the time. By the time we were all ready to get going, we had been at the barn for over two hours! Luckily for Meghan, with her father being gone she was able to stay out later. Her mom was much nicer, but still strict. She wouldn't let her spend the night.

We finished up a few little details around the barn, fed the horses a little bit early, and headed out to my place. It didn't take long before we were in the house and on the computer brining up all the Bleach episodes she had missed.

"Ahhhhh," Meghan exhaled as she plopped herself down onto the couch. I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're bringing that laptop over here, Amanda. Much more pleasant to watch on this couch than a chair."

I laughed at her and did as she said. She did have a point after all. Sitting in a chair wasn't the best thing for hours and hours… a soft couch was much more like it. Of course as soon as I actually placed the laptop down in front of us and got the episodes ready, Meghan stood up and walked away. But I knew right where she was going. The kitchen. I heard some rustling and some bags being placed aside, and once I even heard a big thump, but I didn't dare ask what the hell that was. After minutes of waiting for what Meghan could find, she came around the corner; her arms full of different things.

"My God, Meghan. Is any of that for me or are you getting ready for a world war?" I looked at her amazed that she could fit so much in her arms. And that we even had that much stuff for her to find. Maybe I should look more often to see what we have stashed away.

"Hn," she stuck up her head and smiled. "Whatever. No way. This is alllll mine." She said sarcastically as she sat on the couch next to me and dumped her pile in front of the two of us. It consisted of chocolate bars, sour candy, a few different bags of chips, sodas, and even an apple. I looked at her with a silly confused look when I noticed the apple. "Well I thought we might want to have _something_ healthy to balance everything out."

"Oh yea, right." I laughed as I picked up the apple and held it in front of our faces. "Like this measly apple is going to balance out _all_ of this." I motioned to the big feast we had. She agreed and we put the apple back. Why not have a junk food fest while watching? It would be fun.

While Meghan dug into our stash, I started up our episode of Bleach. Before it could actually continue playing, I had to remind her where she was in the show, and what had just happened. She had missed so much, and a lot of it was very important stuff. I couldn't believe her parents wouldn't let her watch this show. When I first introduced the show to her, she loved it. But when her parents asked her what it was that she was watching, they had one look at it and disliked it. They said that the show was too violent.

………???? How the hell was it "too violent"? I always thought that to myself every day we watched it together. Her parents did not know that Meghan came over to my house to watch it, and they never would know. Or else Meghan would literally be dead. Which means I too would be dead because I would have tried to kill her parents for killing her in the first place… but knowing me, that wouldn't get anywhere. But Meghan and I had it made for us. My house was the place to escape because my parents could care less if I watched it or not.

During our watching of it, we would look at each other and whisper little things like "I wish they were real" or "why can't we meet them!?" It was always our biggest thought of the show. I mean, come on. Who wouldn't want to meet their favorite character from their favorite show on earth? Exactly. But to our displease, we knew that would never happen so we just settled with what we had.

"Wow," Meghan sighed as she looked at the screen with dreamy eyes. "I would like… _die_ to meet Grimmjow. He's so flipping _hot_!!!"

"Well if you died, then you wouldn't be able to meet him now would you?" I teased with her.

"Oh shut up." She laughed. "You know all too well what I mean. Miss Ulquiorra lover."

I squinted my eyes at her and opened my mouth. I then shut my eyes and just smiled to myself as I said, "true true. I'll give ya that. It would be pretty cool to meet them… But," I paused looking at the screen.

Meghan looked over at me. "But what?"

I continued with a smile. "We would _so_ be dead within minutes if we actually _did_ meet them. I mean, they're the espada. I don't think they would be quite happy finding a human inside their palace." She and I both strongly agreed with that.

"But!" Meghan spoke up. "What if we drugged them beforehand!? Then they wouldn't know who the hell we were, therefore wouldn't know what to do… I hope… and we could do whatever we wanted with them!" She looked so excited like it was actually going to happen.

"Oh yea, like that would work, Meghan." We both giggled. "I swear girl, your mind goes way off the chart sometimes when you don't think before speaking."

Meghan just gave me the biggest smile she could ever give and then turned her attention back to the episode.

The next few hours were spent watching Bleach, giggling about the show, and looking up funny bleach videos on youtube. When we finally looked outside, the sun had gone down and it was time for me to take Meghan home. Although she probably could have just walked home she was so close, I drove her home so we could talk about the show some more. She and I were true hardcore fans. But her house came up too quickly, so we didn't get far in our conversation.

"So, Meghan," I started as she was getting ready to exit the car. "My parents are away for the week and-"

"All _week_!?!?" She exclaimed.

I just laughed. "Yes, all week. My mom has some dog show in California, and my dad is on a business trip. My dad should be home by mid next week, but my mom won't be home till late next week. So I actually have more like two weeks to myself."

"Not fair!" She huffed. "My parents would never let me stay home alone that long. Maybe a night or two, but that's just about it. Lucky." She smiled. "And we don't have school these two weeks either do we?"

"Nope. Which makes staying home alone these two weeks even better."

"Wow. That's really not fair, Amanda."

She and I laughed. "Anyways, as I was saying… would you like to come over maybe?"

"Oh man would I! But… I can't. We have final tests when we get back to school, and my parents won't let me forget that. Then this week we're going to Washington for some sort of "family time". What a joy that shall be." She didn't like spending family time, especially when her dad was there. Even though it was supposed to be the whole family just spending a relaxing time together, Meghan knew all too well that her father wouldn't let up on her about her homework. "So, I'm sorry to say, I won't be able to this week. Maybe next week though? I think that's when we're coming back."

"Ok cool. We'll make a time for next week to hang then."

"Deal." She said and proceeded out of the car. She shut it behind her and waved to me as she took off toward her house. I waited till she was inside the house, and then turned my truck around to head back home.

When I got home, I was tired. It was late. Later than I had expected. So instead of surfing the web, or chatting to friends online, I went straight to bed. I brushed my teeth and hair, and made sure all the doors were locked. By the time I got to my bedroom, I felt strange. I was tired, but there was something else too. I almost felt dizzy, and I didn't know why. Strange. I went over to my bed, and laid down on it without bothering to put my pj's on just yet. I was too dizzy to do so. "Ohhh…" I placed my hands on my head. My head started hurting a bit. I shut my eyes to see if it was the light that was bothering me. And before long, I was fast asleep. It felt good to sleep, but little did I know, this would be one night I would never forget. Ever.

-

Last night was awful. I tossed and turned almost all night. It was almost like I was having some horrible nightmare, trying to run away or something, but I couldn't wake up. But finally, what seemed like forever, I awoke. I lay on my side with my eyes still shut. My back. My God it felt like someone had kicked the hell out of me. I moved my arm to reach around and rub the spot that hurt, but when I moved, that just sent the rest of my body into a spiral of pain. That's when I noticed something. I wasn't lying in my soft bed that I had fallen asleep in. I was on what felt like a hard, cold, concrete flood. I opened my eyes and sat up to look around me, but all my eyes found were darkness. '_Where am I?'_ I thought to myself. '_Is this some sort of trick my friends are pulling on me since I'm home alone?'_ I had always been one for being pranked on, but this wasn't like my friends. Something about the area I was at that didn't seem right. It wasn't my room, I was positive about that. There was an eerie feeling in the air that sent a shiver down my back.

In the dark, I listened. Nothing. Not a single sound could be heard. No voices, no birds, no wind. Nothing at all. I could see what seemed like a glimmer of light, but it was far away. All the way across the room I was in. Or at least that's what I thought I was in anyways. I did not dare move, for in fear of what could be next to me, behind me, or even right in front of me. But I had to do _something_. I had no way in telling how long I could be stuck here before finding out where the hell I was. I slowly began to lean forward; putting my hands out in front of me on the ground to feel what might be waiting in front of me. So far, there was nothing. I slid my hands a little farther, now beginning to move my body forward as well.

That's when it happened. All the lights suddenly began to turn on. They first started from afar, where I had first seen that glimmer of light and continued to turn on, one by one, until they got to the spot where I was. I backed up quickly out of instinct, not thinking before my actions. I suddenly bumped into something. _'Oh God. What is-'._ All words went silent as soon as I laid my eyes on what was before me. _'No…t-this…this can't be!'_

----

Author's Note: So that is chapter one. Let me know what ya think! ^.^ Chapter two is currently in being written but I hope to get it out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Ok, before anyone reads farther into my story, I have a few words to say: There may be times where you might think "that would never happen" "they would never say/do/have that" or whatever…. Well you know what people? It's called "fanficiton" for a reason now isn't it? lol! I can write anything I would like to in this story. It's NOT real, it's for FUN, and we actually don't know what really would happen there anyways. So, now the fun stuff begins! Chapter two is now here! Enjoy! Let me know what you think of it!

-

-

_Previously: I suddenly bumped into something. 'Oh God. What is-'. All words went silent as soon as I laid my eyes on what was before me. 'No…t-this…this can't be!'_

-

As soon as my eyes fell upon what was in front of them, I knew all too well where I was. But I couldn't believe it. I _had_ to still be asleep and this was all a dream. But even for a dream, this felt way too real.

A man stood in front of me.

Just from the sight of him, my body froze. It couldn't react to anything. The only thing I was capable of doing was staring straight up into the eyes of the one now in front of me. _'This can't be real…'_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, hoping that I would maybe just wake up. But nothing changed. The same scene when I closed my eyes was still there.

'_Grimm…jow…'_ That mask; that hair. There was no mistaking who it was.

The man stared down at me with an un-amused, but also confused, look. Since I was still sitting on the ground, he was very much taller than me, and I knew he still would be even if I was standing. Slowly, he leaned over; his hands in his pockets. I was greeted with a hard stare from sapphire blue eyes that made my body shiver just from the sight of them. His blue hair almost matched his eyes perfectly. When he was eye-level with me, that's when he spoke.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

The words were ice cold. I still couldn't move. When I tried to speak, I found that not only would no words come to my mind, but my mouth wouldn't even open. My brain couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"Ch," With a sudden movement, he stood straight up again and reached down with his arm to grab me by the back of my shirt.

"Hey!" I screeched. Oh sure. _Now_ words came out of my mouth.

"Shut up!" He said sharply as he jerked me and dragged me behind him by my shirt. I tried to get my legs together so I could maybe _walk_ behind him, but that wasn't going to happen at all. I don't know how long it was before we actually came to a stop because I was still trying to think that this was almost all a bad dream, and that maybe I would wake up.

_Wake up, wake up, wake UP!_

He plopped me down onto the floor. I sat there, not wanting to move in fear that if I did he might do something more than just jerk me around. And there was no way I wanted to piss Grimmjow off. Not like I would want to for any of the others, but Grimmjow seemed like the type that you could just look at him the wrong way and piss him off. That's what Meghan always said.

When I finally started hearing small whispers and such, that's when I looked up. A few of the others had stood up in order to see what their fellow espada had tossed on the ground and others just ignored it like nothing was happening. Then another pair of eyes were on me, staring me down into the floor making me just want to disappear.

"And who may we have here?" The voice said softly.

'_Aizen.'_ I could not believe I was actually in front of him. I never thought I would ever be this scared in my life, but then again I had never experienced anything like this before. It was different that's for sure. He had asked a question but I couldn't find it in me to speak back. This was all just too much.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit me in the side as Grimmjow kicked me. "Hey!" He yelled. "He _asked_ you a _question!_ Now answer it!" He was about to kick me again, but he was stopped.

"That's enough, Grimmjow. Let her speak." Aizen said calmly. He then turned his glance back to me and was about to speak again, but words just came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Please don't kill me! I know who you all are, and know almost everything about you all, and I'm a fan!" I shot up from my spot on the floor; not wanting to look like an idiot for sitting there, and began to back up only to be stopped by Grimmjow. He blocked my way and just glared at me.

Everyone at the table turned their full attention all to me as soon as they heard what I had said. Was this random girl who suddenly appeared in their place really able to know everything about them? How was that possible? And what did she mean by her being a "fan"?

Aizen turned in his chair so he was facing me head on. He had a very concerned, and bewildered, look on his face. "What exactly do you mean by that…?" He said slowly. "How do you know of us?"

What I was about to say next, I knew there was no way they would believe me. "Ummm…" I started shyly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." I hung my head down, not wanting to make eye contact anymore with him, or the others. Their ice cold stares could have killed me right there and then. And if that didn't kill me, the tension in the air was just enough to suffocate me.

"Hm," Aizen gave a hint of a smile. "Well, try me."

I looked back up at him. "Uhh," I didn't know how the hell I was going to tell them. Would they really believe me if I told them there was a show about them? I mean, who would believe that? Not only that, but who would believe something like that coming from a random person who just magically appeared out of nowhere claiming they know everything about you? Yeah, right. Like that was a true thing. There was no way they would believe me, but I had to give it a try. What else was I to do anyways?

"Well," I paused, looking at Aizen, then to the others who were all waiting for me to speak, then back at Aizen. "I suppose you all don't know this, seeing as how you don't understand how I know about you guys and all… but…" Uhg. This was harder than it seemed. I raised my left hand to my mouth, pressing my lips against it. "There's a, umm… t..v… show about you all…and-"

I knew it. At those words everyone suddenly began to put me down.

"Ch! Yeah right!" Nnoitra spoke up and laughed hard.

"What do you mean 'tv show'?" Stark looked over toward me.

Grimmjow just laughed as he took his seat on the opposite side of the table, and then continued to send his glare at me.

The only ones that didn't say anything to me where Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Aaroniero. That's when I realized something. _'Ulquiorra'._ I thought as I slowly glanced over to my left. I was standing right next to him. Right next to my _favorite_ character of the show. This was so cruel! I was standing no more than a mere foot away from him, yet I did not dare touch, talk, or even make eye-contact with him. Being there in person with all of the espada was much more terrifying than I would have imagined. But I wouldn't let my fear take me down anymore.

"I _told_ you that you wouldn't believe me!" I folded my arms and glared back at everyone. My anger and annoyance was rising and now starting to show. And I was somewhat like Meghan in that way. My anger didn't show often, but when it did…it showed.

"Alright then." Aizen looked at his espada as he talked to me. "If you truly do know who we all are, then you should have no problem in naming each member here, right?" He looked at me for my answer, which I quickly nodded my head and said yes.

"I can name everyone in this room, and name the ranking number of each member at this table."

The espada looked at me with a mixture of expressions; ranging from confusion, to shock, to nothing at all. Ulquiorra didn't seem to be fazed by any of this. But then again, when was he ever fazed by something in the first place.

"Then go for it." Aizen motioned for me to start naming names, smiling as if he knew I wouldn't be able to do it.

"Ok. No problem." I was beginning to act a little feisty. When someone didn't believe me when I was telling the truth, it drove me nuts. I started from the left, beginning with my favorite; who did not know he was my favorite yet. "Ulquiorra, four. Stark, one. Nnoitra, five. Harribel, three. Aaroniero, nine. Yammy, ten…well, zero if you want to get technical." I smiled when he gave me a shocked look; surprised that I knew that. "Barragan, two. Szayel, eight. Zommari, seven. And," I glared at Grimmjow, but with a large grin on my face. "Grimmjow, six."

"Wow." A new voice came up from behind me. _'Gin'_. "That's pretty impressive might I say. Ya sure ya don't got any special powers?" He said with his normal smile.

"No, I'm just… human. Nothing special."

"Ch." I heard that and looked instantly at Grimmjow who was rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"If you're just a measly _human_ then we should just kill you right here and now. I don't see why we would bother keeping you alive." He didn't even bother looking at me while saying that; which I didn't look back at him after he spoke and rolled my eyes.

That's when Aizen spoke to me yet again; completely changing the subject of what Grimmjow had pointed out. "What is your name?" He sounded rather intrigued by all this, but why should he care?

"I'm…Amanda" I spoke softly.

Without letting a second pass by, he then moved to his next question. "How did you get here?"

Why did he keep asking me these questions? And why wasn't I dead yet? As Grimmjow had said, I was no more than a measly human who would be no used to them. So why wasn't I being put to my death? I shrugged, relaxing my anger and calming down a bit. "That's the problem. I have no idea how the hell I got here. I don't even live in Karakura… hell I don't even live in Japan!" I was so confused. How in the world could something like this happen? Yeah, Meghan and I had thought it would be cool to meet these guys if they were real, but I never imagined it would actually happen; and certainly not like this!

Aizen sat was quiet for a moment. I assumed that he was a little confused by all this as well. Who wouldn't be? I could see that he was going to ask me something else, but that's when Grimmjow said something that his a spot inside me; instantly setting my anger level extremely high.

"Pathetic."

I shut my eyes and folded my arms in annoyance. I slowly opened my eyes and mouth as I shot my look over his way; his eyes now meeting mine yet again. "What was that?" I was extremely annoyed at that word. I had been called pathetic for so many things in my life already, but had proven that I wasn't. Now that this word had been brought up, I wasn't going to let it happen again.

"You don't even remember how you got here, so I _said_ you're _pathetic_." He said it harder.

"I don't _know _how I got here. I already told you that!" I snapped back at him, causing some of the others to look a little surprised from me doing so.

"Do you know who you're talking to, girl" Nnoitra said while snickering. "He could kill you in an instant. I wouldn't be talking to him like that if I were-"

"Shut it!" I then snapped at him. "I know that already. I don't care." Nnoitra actually went quiet right then. I think even _he_ was shocked that I said that. I could see from the corner of my eye that Aizen and Gin exchanged views, and just sat back and smiled as they watched this mini battle unfold.

I looked back over at Grimmjow, who was still smirking, and continued, with my argument. "Now, I dare you," I paused as I set both my hands down on the table and stared at him angrily. Everyone else at the table seemed to be enjoying what was going on. "To say that _one_ more time."

A sly grin crept across Grimmjow's face. "Pa-the-tic." He said it in three syllables.

That was it. I didn't care who I was in the presence of, or whether or not I could be killed instantly, and lunged at him from across the table. Shocked by my sudden move, Grimmjow retreated back in his chair as far as he could go. But I was instantly taken back when Gin quickly grabbed me and held me down. He put my arms behind my back and held them tight. I tried to struggle out, but there was no way I would be able to move. He was too strong.

I could have laughed at the look on Grimmjow's face right then though. Even though he was supposed to be the tough sixth espada, he had the most surprised look on his face that I had ever seen.

Nnoitra busted up laughing. "Hah! Grimmjow's scared of a human girl!" A few more smiles and snickers came from the others which Grimmjow replied to with standing up; ready to shoot a cero in his Nnoitra's face. But Aizen placed a hand on his arm and that stopped him.

"Enough." All it took was one word, and everyone went silent again; bringing their full attention back to their leader. Grimmjow sat back down in his chair and huffed.

Aizen closed his eyes to think. When he opened them he looked over toward my captor, who was still holding onto me by my arms, and spoke to him. "Gin, would you please take our dear guest into the holding room." He paused and smiled as he looked down at me. The smile wasn't anything nice. It had hidden emotions behind it. "We'll deal with her later."

Without letting any time pass, Gin quickly turned me around and forced me to walk away. I would have said something, but I figured it would be best to just comply and go with him. There was nothing I could really do to get free, and I'd end up bringing myself to my death. He took me out the two very large doors and I watched as they closed behind us; leaving everyone at the table with quite the conversation I bet.

No words were exchanged on the way to wherever it was Gin was taking me. And there was no need for words. I could feel that he did not want me speaking, and I wasn't going to push that. He was just as strong and powerful as all the others I had met. He had only taken me down one long hall and around a couple corners and I was already lost. _'How do they find their way around!?'_ I thought to myself as we continued to walk. This place was ridiculously huge. I could only imagine how big Hueco Mundo was; knowing that this was only Las Noches.

Although it seemed liked forever, we finally came to a door and I was stopped in front of it. I looked up at the man next to me as he still held my hands behind my back with one of his own; taking the other and reaching out to grab the door handle. He looked at me and spoke as he did so.

"In here." Was all he said. Even though that grin was still on his face, I could hear the demand behind his words and did as he said and entered the room. He let go of my arms and I let them fall to my sides. I began to turn around to face him, but he had already shut them and left without another word.

I sighed to myself and looked around. The room I was in looked extremely alike to the one Orihime was placed in during the show. It may have been the same room actually. There was a large window up toward the top of the wall in front of me near the ceiling, while a couch was to the left of it. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room. I sighed again and began to walk toward the couch. As I sat down, it all started to hit me. I ran my hands up over my face and through my hair as I stared at the floor. What was I going to do now? How would I explain any of this to people back home? How was I even going to _get_ home? I was stuck here, with my life in the hands of people who I never thought could have been real. This wasn't fair. Meeting your favorite characters was supposed to be a cool thing I thought. This may have been cool if I knew I could escape if need be, but that wasn't going to happen.

I couldn't believe it, but I felt something start to run down my face. A single tear. Why was I crying? Was I scared? I didn't know what I was feeling right now. All of this was just too much to handle. I wanted to be happy about all this, but I just couldn't do that not knowing what my future was going to play out as. I whipped away the tear with the back of my right hand and placed my hands in my lap. I wasn't going to let myself cry about this. I looked up at the window and saw the same moon as Orihime. It was beautiful yet frightful at the same time. "How could this be happening?" I whispered. I closed my eyes and dropped my head. I then shifted my body and laid down on the couch; resting my head on the arm of it. I curled myself up into a little ball and opened my eyes again just to see more darkness. Only that which was hit by the moonlight could be seen. I could feel it starting up again. More tears. But this time I didn't bother holding them back. I just let them fall as they wanted.

With tears rolling down my face one by one I stared into the room. I wished I was back home in my room where I had fallen asleep in. I did not feel safe here. I _wasn't_ safe here. I closed my eyes once more, causing the water in my eyes to send yet more tears down my cheeks, as I tried to relax. Not realizing it, I had become extremely tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep the other night, and it was obviously night here as well. So I let my body drift off to sleep; the tears slowly coming to a stop as my mind began to shut off. New things would await me when I awoke. I didn't have a clue what could be in store for me, so I had better be rested for it no matter what. My life was about to change more than I had ever imagined.

--

I don't know how long it had been since I had fallen asleep, but I was suddenly awakened by a sound. A knock at my door startled me as I shot up into a sitting position. I looked at the floor while the door opened; letting my eyes became used to the light.

"Aizen would like to have a word with you."

That voice. I shot my glance over toward the door as my eyes widened as I realized who it was. It was him.

--

Authors Note: So, any good? Please remember my note at the beginning of this chapter about this being a FANFICTION story; therefore I can have almost anything I want to happen in it. Some people don't seem to understand that and then complain to me about my own story. So please just enjoy this story as it is for FUN and nothing serious. ^_^ Thank you!

Now, press that nice little review button and let me know what ya think! You may be finding out that I do like cliffhangers… so yeah. Be prepared for them. ^_^ I promise not to have TOO many of course, but hey… they leave you wanting more don't they?? Haha!


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Note: So I had a couple questions from a reader at a different site. 1) they asked me if Tousen was ever going to be in this story… and sorry to say… probably not at all. He's never been one of my favorites… Soooo… sorry for the ppl who like him and all, but he won't be in this story. =( And 2) they asked if they people in the story were real life people, and yes. They are. The girl Amanda in the story is actually me… and my name really is Amanda. Then the girl Meghan is one of my friends in real life, but she didn't want her name in the story so I had to change it. But it's still her. So yea…anyways! Enjoy!

--

_Previously: "Aizen would like to have a word with you." That voice. I shot my glance over toward the door as my eyes widened as I realized who it was. It was him._

--

The long tails of the coat. The raven black hair. Those green eyes. Realizing I was staring at the man in the doorway, I quickly removed my eyes from him and sent my eyes right back to the floor. The words he had spoken didn't quite register in my mind until a few seconds later when I finally stood up. I didn't dare ask why Aizen wanted to see me, and just walked toward the door.

Passing through the doorway, I let it shut behind me, and followed my visitor. I watched as he walked in front of me. I was happy that it had been Ulquiorra to come to my door, but I was also unsure about it at the same time. I so wanted to just jump up and hug him like I had always told Meghan I would do if I ever met him, but that wouldn't be the best thing. I would either get an extremely odd looking expression and then have a cero in my face, or just be hit with a cero right there and then without warning. So in order to keep my life, I wouldn't let myself do anything stupid. At least… not yet.

The walk down the long hallway was all in silence. The tension in the air was strong and building. Although I wanted to speak to him, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't even think of anything to say for that matter. Every-so-often, the quarto espada would glance back at me as if to see if I was still there. But why would be need to do that? Couldn't he just sense that I was there in the first place? There was also something strange about the way he looked back at me. Each time he did, I would automatically make eye-contact with him when I noticed him look. Then he would quickly look away as if he didn't wish for me to know he was looking. Like he was shy or something. But the quarto espada? Shy? Psh. There was no way that could be it.

He led me through the long hallway I was brought down in order to get to my room and in no time we were back at those doors I had already been at. He placed a hand on it; ready to open it. I paused behind him for a second, not sure what to expect once I was inside. Maybe Grimmjow had talked Aizen into executing me since I was just a human in their way.

Ulquiorra sensed that I had stopped, removed his hand from the door, and glanced over his shoulder at me. The next words that came out of his mouth weren't anything I expected to hear from him. They almost shocked me. No, they _did_ shock me.

"Don't worry. It's not an execution."

How did he know that's what I was thinking? And…why would he be "worried" about it anyways?

I slowly nodded my head and looked back at the ground while he opened the door and I followed. He closed the doors and stood by them, letting me step forward a bit. Once inside, my eyes did not leave that floor. I didn't not dare look at anyone in the room. But then I realized something. It didn't seem like there was a lot of noise in the room like there had been when I was last in here. I looked up; the table was completely empty. Only Aizen and Gin were still sitting at the table, talking among themselves. Aizen was of course at the front of the table, with Gin in a seat to his right; in Grimmjow's spot actually.

I looked behind me at Ulquiorra, not sure what to do, and he motioned with his hand to walk forward. So I did.

"Oh," Gin smiled at me as I came around to the table.

I gave a quick smile at him and then let it disappear. "You… wanted to talk to me?" I asked Aizen.

"Please," he looked at the seat to his left. "Take a seat."

I instantly knew whose seat this was, and gladly took the spot. I smiled to myself on the inside, but kept a solid straight face on the outside.

He turned his head to speak to the one still standing by the doors. "You may be excused, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left; to my disappointment.

I watched as he left in silence, quietly sighing to myself. What I didn't notice was that Aizen and Gin noticed me watching him leave. When I turned my attention back to them, the two of them just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Gin used his eyes to quickly glance at the door and then back at me to say 'over there'. He just continued to smile. That's when I realized what they were meaning. I instantly looked down at the table and bit my bottom lip, not wanting to look at their expressions now. They had figured it out.

It surprised me when they didn't speak about it next. All I heard from them was a quick laugh between them and then the subject was changed. Thank God.

"Amanda," Aizen started with my name, causing me to look at him without question. I did not dare ignore him. "After a long time of discussing the situation and with many, _many_, arguments from a few of the espada, we have finally come to a decision with you."

I was scared. I know that Ulquiorra had said that this wasn't an execution, so I wasn't going to lose my life. But I still didn't know what was to happen to me in any way. I waited for his answer as he looked at Gin like he was making sure with him that this was a good idea or not. I didn't have to wait long.

"We would like you to stay here for a while."

I froze.

Did I hear him correctly?

Could this really be happening?

I couldn't believe the words that I had just heard but that didn't matter. He had said it and that was that. I wanted to just jump up and scream with joy right then and there, but I had to restrain myself from doing so. It was then I saw that they were looking for a reply from me. I had been too caught up in what he just said to even think of a reply.

"W-what?" Was that the best I could say back to that?! Come on!

Aizen laughed to himself from seeing the look on my face. I must have looked pretty surprised.

"You heard correctly. We would like for you to stay here for a while. Most of us, would like to learn a little more about you. You seem… different for some reason."

"And plus," Gin spoke up. "You apparently watch some… show that has us in it?" It was more of a question than a statement. "It would be cool if ya could tell us about that sometime."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Yes. But it doesn't just have you guys. It has everyone including Ichigo and the others."

"Hm," Aizen closed his eyes, sensing someone else now in the room.

It was strange. Even I could sense it as well. I looked around a bit, but could not see anyone. They must be hiding in the shadows.

Without turning around to see who it was, Aizen spoke the persons name.

"What is it, Grimmjow?"

I heard a heavy sigh as the man in the shadows slowly began his way over to the table. He had his hands in his pockets, and as he approached, he didn't look at any of us. Especially not me, and I could probably guess why.

"I have news from Szayel."

"Proceed."

He gave another sigh, but one less strongly. "He say's that he should be able to find a way to get that _girl_ home." he said girl with a hard annoyed tone. "But he would need a skin sample first."

My eyes widened a bit. Why would he need that? How much would he need? How would that even help?

I couldn't help myself but ask. "Why?" I looked right at Grimmjow, but he still didn't look at me. I could see that he was annoyed that I was still here and still very well alive at that.

Knowing I wasn't going to get an answer out of him, Aizen explained.

"I'm sure you already know, by watching the show, that Szayel is one of our best researchers."

I nodded and listened.

"We spoke together after the meeting and he agreed that he would be willing to experiment on finding a way to get you back where you came from."

"B-but how is that even possible?" I was utterly shocked. Was that even possible to do something like that? Take just a skin sample and somehow find a way to send a person into another dimension?

"It's what he does." Aizen smiled. "We don't really ask how he does it. We just accept it."

I sighed. "Ok, then."

Aizen looked up at Grimmjow, who finally looked back at him. "Grimmjow."

All he did was say his name and Grimmjow instantly knew what he was being told to do. He squinted his eyes and clenched his teeth together while shooting a cold glare at me. "Fine." He said sternly, glancing back at Aizen. "You," his eyes were on mine again. "Come." And with that, he turned on his heal and began to walk away rather fast.

"Better get going." Gin grinned.

Realizing I was falling behind too much, I shot up from my seat and started my way behind the sexta. He was already out the doors by the time I had gotten up from my spot, but I soon caught up to him. I walked behind him instead of next to him though. He still gave off the energy of 'stay away' and I didn't really want to push his buttons while I was alone with him. He might feel that if no one is looking, he can just get rid of me by himself. But I couldn't help but say one thing to him while following him.

I stared at him with a confused, and slightly annoyed, look while I walked. He still had his hands in his pockets, but I could clearly see that they were in fists. I could also see that his muscles were very tense and ready to snap. I shook my head and sighed to myself.

"What's _with_ you?" I said behind him, annoyed.

He stopped. I stopped. Silence. Did I go too far in just saying one thing?

"What do you mean?" He was speaking through his clenched teeth; still facing away from me.

I stepped in front of him rather quickly. "Your attitude. _That's_ what I mean." I folded my arms and looked him right in the eye. He actually didn't look away like I thought he would, but that didn't last long.

"Ch." He rolled his eyes and walked past me, pushing me aside with his arm.

That pissed me off. Not only was he ignoring me, but he was being a big baby about it and having a hissy fit as well. I ran back up to him and moved in front of him again. He stopped and glared harder at me.

"Move."

"No."

He closed his eyes hard; trying to keep his cool. "Out of my way bitch."

Oh no he didn't.

Without even thinking first, I unfolded my arms and smacked him across the face. Before my hand made contact, everything seemed to go into slow motion as I realized what I was doing. But there wasn't time to stop my actions. My hand made contact with his face; myself totally regretting it. I wanted to quickly say that I was sorry, but that would be worthless. I just folded my arms again and waited for what would come next.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" He screamed at me. I flinched a little, but held tight.

"_My_ problem!?" I yelled back. "Look who's talking! Mr. I'm so tough!"

"You little shit!" He suddenly reached out his left hand and grabbed the thought of my shirt, pulling me up into the air. With his free hand, he raised it; ready to either cero me, or punch the hell out of me.

Whichever it was going to be, he never proceeded to finish.

The door to the left of me opened and a curious bystander looked out. '_Thank God._' It was Szayel.

Grimmjow dropped me, placed his hands right back into his pockets, and quickly took off. He job was done. Although he almost had some fun in it, that didn't happen.

I sat on the floor, leaning up on my arms behind me. I watched with annoyance and shock as the sexta disappeared. "Coward!" I yelled at him, but he was already too far away.

"Uhh," the voice to the side of me caught my attention. "I wouldn't be saying that to him with the scene that I just walked into with you guys."

"Psh, I don't care." I still sat still on the floor, glancing at Szayel quickly, and then back at the now empty hallway. "He's pissing me off with his freaking attitude he keeps giving me."

Szayel was leaning up against his doorframe, listening as I spoke. He had his arms folded across his chest as he looked down at me, and actually smiled. "You really are different than we expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was still irritated from the previous scenario.

The octa just laughed quietly to himself. "Nevermind. I'm assuming you know why you're here, correct?"

"Yes."I began to calm myself down a bit, trying to focus on the new subject.

"Then let's get you inside here." He nodded toward his room. He left his spot from leaning, and moved toward me. I was at first unsure what he was going to do, but then was a bit shocked. He let out a hand and waited for me to grab it.

'_He's helping me up?"_ I thought. _'Why would he be being nice to me?'_

I was a little hesitant at first, but placed my hand in his and he helped lift me up. Once I was up, I took my hand back and he laughed and turned around; walking into the room. I took a moment outside the door and looked back down the hall. I squinted my eyes in anger, remembering _him_, but then let it go and continued into the room; shutting the door behind me.

His room was nothing like I expected it to be. I would have thought there would be lots of "scientific" things inside, but there wasn't. It was just a basic room, kinda like the one I had been placed in. Only this one was a bit more lit up than what I was in. It also had more items in it; a bed, a few desks, a dresser, and a door that probably led off to a bathroom. The only things I found "scientific" like in the room were a few test tubes on one of the desks, and a few things that were actually hanging from the ceiling over that same desk. I didn't even bother asking what they were because I probably wouldn't understand even once explained to about it.

I heard a quiet snicker as I looked around; walking over to the man standing by a table. Once there, he motioned for me to get up onto it. I was only told to just sit there and nothing else.

"This won't take long. But I will need to do a few things' more than just a skin sample, if that is alright."

"Sure. I guess." I shrugged. "Whatever you think you might need in order to figure this out. Which I still don't understand how in the world anyone could figure something out like this."

Szayel had moved over to the end of the table where there were multiple items placed out. He was messing around with some papers on a clip board and writing stuff down on them. "Well," he spoke while he wrote. "I could try explaining it to you, but I can almost promise you that it will go in one ear and out the other with your brain capacity, no offence." He smiled and looked up at me over his glasses.

I smiled back and then looked down at my feet; swinging them back and forth while I sat on the table. "No offence taken because that's just what would happen. You'd tell me, and I'd never understand it." I looked back at him and smiled again. Why was it easy to talk to this guy? Was it because he wasn't actually trying to kill me, but rather help me… in a way? I couldn't tell. I just felt calm around him. I wasn't going to let me guard down too much though. He was still one of the espada and could easily kill me with one shot. But there was something about him that just didn't bother me.

"Ok, now." He began while he walked back over my way, his clipboard still in hand. "I'll need to get some basic information from you; age, height, weight. Then I'll not only need to take a small skin sample, but a blood sample as well."

I furrowed my brow, unsure why he would need all that. I started to open my mouth to ask, but he answered before I could speak.

"Don't worry. I'm not taking this stuff for other uses. It's strictly just for finding a way to get you home." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I gave a quick nod and told him to continue. He took his clipboard in hand and listed off a few questions; my age, weight, height, anything I might be allergic to. Once he was finished writing that down, and a couple of small little notes on the sides of the paper, he set that down and went back to the end of the table to grab something else.

I couldn't see what he was grabbing, but I didn't have to wait long. He turned back around and held a rather large needle in his hand. I had done a blood draw before in my life, so I knew I'd be ok with this. But it was just something about seeing a needle like those that send a shiver down my spine. I rolled up my left sleeve and twisted my arm so that he could get to the vein.

"Do I need to tell you not to look?" He joked.

"What? For this?" I shook my head and smiled. "No way. I'm not a wimp."

He laughed to himself and proceeded to work. With one hand, he took my arm and held it still. With the other, he took the needle and gently slid it into my vein. A piece of tape was placed over the needle to keep it there, and that was it. I watched as the blood from my body began to flow through the tiny tube connected from the needle. It was a very strange feeling. I would never get used to it.

Szayel then walked away to get something else from this stash. While he was shuffled through some things, there was a knock at the door. I shot my glance over that way.

"Come in." The octa exhaled.

I'm smiled to myself as I watched who entered the room. It was Ulquiorra. He stepped inside, closed the door, and just stood there. That blank expression on his face the same as always. He did not move one inch, and just watched from afar. He looked right at me; right into my eyes. I looked away from him and back to my arm; trying to find something else to look at. But I could feel his emerald eyes casting over at me, and I could not get away from it.

"Lord Aizen would like an update."

His voice. I loved it so much. I could listen to him speak all day if that was possible, but unfortunately, he didn't speak a whole lot. He was a bit of a quiet one.

"Ah, he were are." Szayel said as he apparently found the object he was looking for. He grabbed it and came back to me. Without letting his eyes leave his work, he spoke over his shoulder to the one in the shadows. "Everything is going fine. I should be done here in just a few minutes."

The Quarto just stood there in silence. He never took his eyes off me, and that was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. He seemed like he was studying me from afar with his eyes. But why? It was strange that he would take any interest in my being here. Without lifting my head up from what I was currently looking at, I only shifted my eyes upward to look at him. When our eyes met each others, he seemed to suddenly snap out of his current state and let his eyes fall shut; he had been caught looking at me again. "I see." Without another word, he left.

I quietly sighed as the door closed and I heard it click shut.

Szayel looked at me, back at the door, and then at me again. He smirked at me as he figured out just what Aizen and Gin had earlier.

"You like him, don't you?" He spoke to me.

I still looked at the door when he said that, then brought my eyes to his and just smiled for my answer. But that went away quickly as I realized something and a more uneasy look appeared on my face. "You're not gunna let him, are you? Please don't." I sounded worried.

Szayel laughed out loud. "Hah. No I'll keep quiet." He winked at me.

"You better." I still looked a tad worried, like I didn't fully trust him; because I didn't. But as of now, that's all I could do.

The blood sample he had started was soon over and he then took some sort of object and took one of my hands. I flinched my hand back a little because I wasn't sure what the hell that object was. But he took a firmer grip on my hand and smiled and shook his head telling me not to move.

"Don't worry. You shouldn't feel a thing."

_Shouldn't. _Yeah. That was comforting.

The object he held in his hand was rather odd looking and sharp. But I felt that I could trust him. I mean, what else could I do? Run away? Hah. Yeah right. He placed the sharp edge onto the top of my hand and gently slid it across my skin. And he was right. I didn't feel much at all. Nothing but a tiny little pinch and that was it. I was surprised by that because something that sharp should have sliced my skin right open.

I was asked a couple more questions and then was told everything was finished. I was allowed to hop off the table, but Szayel held up a finger telling me to wait there. He cleared up the table and put the items away; each had its own little spot. He then walked over to me.

"Do I seriously need you to escort me to my room?" I asked as we began to talk toward the door.

"Aizens orders." He shrugged. "Plus, with how new you are here, and how much some of the others dislike you, I think its best you are with someone while roaming around. At least until Lord Aizen tells us otherwise."

"Did he ever say anything about you and the rest _not_ harming me or anything?"

He nodded while opening the door for me, and we stepped through. "Indeed. But don't think that just because he said so, that everyone will comply with that."

"True. I bet I can guess the first one to break that rule." I narrowed my eyes while looking at the ground.

I soon looked up again at the sound of more footsteps. It was Aizen and Gin.

"Ah, Szayel." Aizen looked at me, smiled, and then looked back at the espada. "I see everything is finished?" His eyes were back on me again; that sly smile still there. It made me shiver. There was something about him that didn't feel good right now. But I couldn't understand what it was.

Szayel folded his hands together in front of himself. "Yes, and I will get to work on it right away."

"Do you have an estimate of how long this might take?"

My eyes switched to looking at each person talking.

"Well," Szayel thought for a second. "It all depends. But I would assume 2 to 3 days at the least."

'_Yes!_' I thought. I'd get to stay more than just a day! How cool! Now… I only had to keep myself out of trouble and stay alive.

I must have lost my train of thought right then because before I knew it, Aizen and Gin had left and I was being told to follow along.

We walked in silence for a little while, and before long, we were back at my room. I went inside and he started to leave. But he stopped. He had placed a hand on the door, ready to open it, when he sighed and turned around to face me.

"Yeah?"

He sighed again. "Be careful."

I gave him a confused look. "Of…?"

"The others. And I'm not meaning just Grimmjow. Nnoitra as well. The two of them can be a bit of a handful at times, and with a new girl in the palace, and one who has no defense, things might get interesting with them. So far you already have one that wants to slaughter you. And as for the other, Nnoitra can be a bit of a pervert." He then paused and laughed a little.

"What?" I smiled.

"Well, we can all be a little bit like that." He rolled his eyes and smiled, but then turned back to being serious. "But that's not my point. I'd watch them very carefully if I were you. I wouldn't go wondering the halls without knowing where they are or if someone is with you."

"I'll take those words into high consideration." I smiled to him.

He gave a quick nod of the head and then turned to walk out. "One more thing," he paused, talking over his shoulder. "Watch Aizen as well…"

"Why him?" I wondered.

"I can see and notice things that you don't, and…" he paused. "I see the way he looks at you. It's not good."

My body went stiff.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to say.

"Just… be careful and keep an eye out for those three."

With those words, I assured him that I would keep my eyes wide for them, and we parted ways. I turned away from the door and walked over toward the couch. I thought to myself as I moved closer and closer to it. _'Why is he being so nice? And why is he actually warning me about them?'_ I know he was more of just the researcher than a fighter, but he still was an espada. Wouldn't he be acting more like the others in wanting to get rid of me? Maybe he was different. But that didn't matter now. I had to take his words into consideration because he was right. I already had one who wanted to destroy me and one who could probably sneak up on me and do some pretty unpleasant things to me. And that's not what I want.

I lay my head down on the arm of the couch again and looked up at the ceiling. _'Aizen?_' Why would he be interested in me in any way at all? And what exactly did Szayel mean by "watch out for him"? Was he lying about this whole thing and ready to just ambush me? Is that why he had Szayel take samples, so the octa could have some fun while this all lasted? Was Szayel playing it cool just to seem like everything was normal? All these questions and thoughts rushed into my head causing me to moan in annoyance for once more that day. I had to stop thinking.

I was really tired still. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night I came here and I didn't get the chance to really catch up on any of it either. My mind slowly began to shut off from thinking, letting the sleep settle in eventually. I curled up in the corner of the couch, my arms folded across my chest, and my knees up to my chin. It was rather cold in this room, but there wasn't anything I could do about that. I just had to deal with it.

My eyes closed shut, and sleep came quickly. I was tired from lack of sleep, blood loss from Szayel's needs, and all the excitement today. Tomorrow would be another day, with more adventures. And hopefully they would be good.

--

Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 3! Sorry it took a little longer to get up. I was going through some writers block. And I think that might be getting a little bit bigger too… I know certain scenes I want to have happen, but I first have to think of things to write in order to GET to them. I also don't want to just rush right into things. I hate stories like that…

But anyways! Let me know what you think of this one! Reply and more will come! ^_^ Thankies!


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note:

THANK YOU so much for the comments on my story! It really means a lot to me, and those comments are what keep me wanting to write more and more! Plus, I've never gotten so many comments before on ANY of my stories that I've ever written, so that's pretty cool! I'm glad to hear that my readers like this story. And a "special" reply to PsychoKoolaid. I know what you mean by other stories with this story concept. They tend to be a little too out there at times…. Well almost all the time. But I don't like that, and like write more "realistically". Yes, there may be a FEW things that might seem like it's a little farfetched, but I tend to make even the most insane moments seem realistic. Well… as best I can. ^_^ Chapter 4 should be up soon because I have gotten to work on it right away and I can't wait to get it out!


	6. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I'm gunna do a little something different with this story. Since I'm writing in almost all 1st person from Amanda's POV ((well mine since I'm using myself in the story)), I can't really write anything for the rest of the characters. Like what they're doing in another room, or what their thoughts are or anything. So there will be a few places where I will write as one of the characters, but not as them in first person. Sometimes you'll be able to know who it is I'm writing for, and sometimes not until later.

I got to have a little fun with this chapter just because I don't want to rush into the scene that's coming up later in the next chapter ((or the one after that)). That's also probably why it took a little while to get it up. I had to think of a whole chapter without knowing what I wanted to write! This whole chapter is off the top of my head without any knowing what I wanted to happen! So it might be a little boring… maybe… idk. Haha! Now, without any further babbling, here is chapter 4!

--

_Previously: My eyes closed shut, and sleep came quickly. I was tired from lack of sleep, blood loss from Szayel's needs, and all the excitement today. Tomorrow would be another day, with more adventures. And hopefully they would be good. _

-

He listened closely outside the new girl's room, debating if he should enter. There had been no orders to see her. There had been no orders to speak to her. But he, for some reason, felt as if he should check on her. Each time he passed the door of this room, he almost always stopped and looked at it for a second, before walking away. There was a strange feeling inside him every time he saw this girl, and he had no idea what it was or what it meant. It was unnatural for him to feel something like this. But he didn't let that stop him now.

Placing a hand on the door, he paused for a second; listening again before taking any further steps. He didn't hear anything. Was she even inside? There was only one way to find out. He sighed to himself; calming himself down, fully turned the door knob and took a couple steps. That's when he thought of something which caused him to stop in his tracks. What was he going to say to her for being there? He had no reason to be there whatsoever, but there wasn't nothing that could be done now. He had already opened the door and walked inside.

When he shut the door, it was quiet and nothing stirred. He was sure that by his random appearance there would be at least a gasp from the one inside, but there wasn't anything at all. He scanned his eyes across the room; looking for any life. It was very dark and cold inside the room. The moonlight that casted down in the center of the room didn't light up anything except that one spot. He narrowed his eyes, trying to search hard for any objects to catch his eye. Then he did. Over to the left of him, he spotted the couch, and on that couch was the girl; sound asleep.

Hesitantly, he proceeded to take a few more steps forward to make his way over there. All the time doing so, he was thinking to himself: _"What if she wakes up? What I'm I to say?"_ As he approached, he let his eyes look her over. She was so perfect. Her skin a perfect complexion, her shoulder-length brunette hair was long and flowing, and her lips looked sweet as could be. But something was wrong. The expression on her face was not peaceful one bit. He looked her over again and realized she was shivering. He closed his eyes and thought for a second. If he did anything she will eventually want to figure out who it was. What if she found out it was him? What problems would that cause?

But he couldn't stand seeing her like this. The feelings inside him were getting to his head and he had to fix this. He gradually left the room, but was back in an instant with something in his arms. He was quick to make sure that no one noticed him doing so. It would be utterly the worst thing if he had been caught doing this out of no orders. Acting upon his own thoughts was out of the question. He was loyal and not a rule-breaker. So why was he doing this?

His steps toward the sleeping girl were quiet and soft, like a feather floating to the ground. In his hands, he grasped a blanket he had fetched from a storage spot in his very own room. He had no use for it, and this girl did. Gently, without any sudden movements, he let the blanket open to its full length; the soft sound of it unfolding filling the area. He lowered it onto the couch just below the girl's feet and cautiously let land on top of her shaking body. Within seconds of it hitting her, the girl began to stop moving; the sudden warmth of the blanket taking effect.

He took a sudden step back, ready to quickly leave, as the girl began to move again. But to his gratitude, she had only grabbed the blanket and pulled it up closer to her body; still very much asleep. He let out a sigh. Every little move she made could be her waking up, and that would be the end of him. He stood there standing still just watching her as she slept. Her body much warmer now, she settled into a nice spot and relaxed. Just watching her made the feelings inside him scream. They were growing each time he saw her and that hadn't been a lot. For something like this to happen so quickly was odd. Not just for him, but in general. She hadn't even been here a full day and things were being stirred around inside his mind. But what was it? What was his mind and body trying to tell him? Nothing like this had ever happened before, and he was unsure of how to react to it.

Then out of nowhere, he did something that he himself never saw coming. It happened so quickly in his mind that at first he wasn't sure if he had actually done it or not. Without thinking about what could happen if she were wake right then, he slowly leaned over her and lowered his head close to her forehead. Was he really going to do this? His body was strongly telling him not to, but his feelings were getting the best of him again. His lips just inches away from her skin, he could feel the heat from it. It was so intimidating; seeming to call his name to come closer. With one graceful move, his carefully pressed his cold lips to her forehead. Her skin was so soft and warm. He was aching for more, but he couldn't. He was suddenly stopped by his worst fear.

The girl began to move. And not to shift positions. She was beginning to wake up.

His cold lips to her delicate skin must have woken her. Swiftly, he gathered himself together and dashed out of there in one quick movement; the door not even making a sound as he left.

-

Something disrupted my sleep as I lay on the couch. I stretched my arms and opened my eyes to see what it was. But as my eyes scanned the area around me, there was nothing to find. Just the same old empty room I was left in all alone. Something was different though. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but as soon as I began to move I realized it. I wasn't cold anymore. And… and I was now covered by a blanket? Where did it come from? How did it get here? W-who brought it? Certainly not the sexta or the quinta. Neither of them would have done something nice like this. Could it have been Szayel? No, he was working on how to get me home. Azien maybe? I shuttered at the thought of him doing that ever since Szayel had spoken to me about what he thought. Either way, I was glad whoever it was did it. I was able to rest up pretty well.

But that's not what woke me up. It was something totally different. I brought my hand up to my forehead and rubbed it. I had felt something cold placed in that spot, but what in the world could it have been? It didn't feel like any type of object I could think of, but rather something like... no. That couldn't be it. There was no way anyone would have kissed me there… was there? Another shutter ran down my body as names filled my head. I could almost swear that I felt the presence of someone else in the room just a second ago before I fully awoke as well. Whoever it was, they didn't want me finding out. But why?

It couldn't have been Grimmjow or Nnoitra. They would have just either woke me up while in the process of the kiss or at least would have still been in the room after I was awake just so they could have more fun. So I could probably rule them off the list. Aizen. No. NO. I would not let that thought enter my mind again. Plus, the lips that touched my skin felt… much smaller and timid than his would most likely be. Uhg! This was going to drive me nuts if I couldn't find out who did it.

Without wanting to cause myself anymore stress on the situation, I decided it was time I got up. I could never know what time it was in this place because the moon almost always shined through into my room. I have got to get some sort of clock or something. If I don't, I'm gunna be screwed whenever I get back home. I'll be so out of wack!

I had gotten up at the perfect time though. As I sat up and stretched once again, I heard to quiet knock on my door; one that wouldn't have woke me up if I was still asleep, but I could hear if I was up. I sighed as I got up from my spot and walked toward the door. I was still a little tired, so my way to the door wasn't the quickest. The knock at the door came again when I didn't answer the first time, but it was a tad louder than before. I picked up my speed a bit and reached for the handle. Upon opening it, I came across Szayel holding a pretty good sized box.

"Good morning." He gave a slight nod of the head to me and I did the same in reply. At least I now knew it was morning. Or whatever they had for a "morning" in Heuco Mundo.

My eyes left his and went to the box. I scrunched up my eyebrows as I tried to think what might be in the box. "What's that for?"

"It's some stuff for you." He smiled. "May I come in?"

Without words, I stepped aside from the door, and allowed him inside. He went straight over to the couch and set the box on the center cushion. Before he could begin to explain to me what the box was for, he noticed the blanket and pointed to it while turning to face me.

I just shrugged as I came over to the couch and sat back down on it.

"You didn't have that before I sent you back here yesterday, did you?"

"Nope." I shook my head, looking at the blanket with confusion. "I have no idea how it got here, or when. I just remember falling asleep here," I motioned to the spot I was sitting at. "And then waking up with it."

It was his turn to furrow his brow in wonder. "Hmm." Was his reply. "Well, anyways." He sat down on the opposite side of the box and placed a hand on the top. "Inside here are a few things that you may acquire while you stay here. It ranges from items of clothing to accessories."

"Clothes?" I wasn't sure what they might be like considering what everyone was wearing here. I couldn't decide if I thought it would be cool to wear something like they do or if it wouldn't be.

"Yes. And they're not what you're thinking probably. What we ware is almost strictly for us. Azien had Hannible and I get together to come up with some things. Seeing as she is a girl, we all thought that it was best that she would do the creation of most of them."

I smiled. It was nice of her to do that. I still hadn't met her, but I certainly wanted to now. "And what role did you play in this?" I giggled.

"Oh um," he paused for a second, taking his hand off the box and placing it in his lap with his other hand. "I just helped with the sewing." He didn't look at me when he said that, and I could tell he was hiding a bit more to this.

"And?" I pushed, smirking to myself.

He looked at me with a mixed look of worry and confusion. And he knew that I could tell he was hiding the rest of the story. "Fine." He sighed loudly, but brought a slight shy smile to his lips. "I helped with some, _some_, of the ideas for the clothing." He then let his eyes meet mine.

"Aww. How cute." I teased.

He rolled his eyes a bit but kept his smile. Then he stood up from his spot. "Well, I'll leave you to this stuff. I better be off now."

"A meeting I suppose?" I looked up at him and he nodded.

"Farwell." He turned around and walked out the door.

Well I could rule him out for being the one to bring me the blanket and/or the kiss.

I brought my legs up underneath me as I turned toward the box that was beside me. I took my hands and opened it up. Szayel was right. It did range from clothes to accessories. Inside I found some rather nice, surprisingly, clothing that I could actually see myself wearing. And it wasn't all in white as well. There were a couple spaghetti straps that came in colors from black to blue to green. Then there were a few pairs of nicely put together jeans. I never would have thought they would have something like this hear. But then again, I never would have thought I would actually be here in the first place. Aside from finding clothing, there were also some toiletry items as well. Toothbrushes equip with toothpaste, a hairbrush, deodorant, and even a few hair ties were there. I smiled as I searched through the box, feeling a lot more at "home" than I did the other day.

I took the toiletry items in my hand and placed them in certain spots on the counter of the bathroom. They had to be in the right spot or else it would drive me nuts. Whenever I was in a different place, as in not at home, I always had to have everything in its correct placing. My area would always be very neat around me, and nothing out of place. At my actual house though? Psh. That was a totally different story. Hello tornado room! I swear. I can't keep that thing clean for more than five seconds. There wasn't much room in this bathroom, so it was hard to find a spot for everything, but I eventually got it to where I was happy.

Next I went back to the box to see if there was anything in it. And there was. In the bottom was a rather small, but nice sized, pillow. Thank God for that. My head and neck hurt after using the couch arm for the couple times I've fallen asleep on it. Underneath that pillow was a blanket. I already had one, thanks for a mystery person, but I could always use another one. It was a pure black blanket made out of what I don't know. All I knew is that it wasn't the heaviest. The one I already had with me on the couch was much better.

I decided to keep all the clothes, except one pair that I would wear today, inside the box. There wasn't any other place I could keep them seeing that I had a room full of nothing. Which totally sucked. But hey, I guess this was better than living in a box itself. I pulled out the black spaghetti strap shirt and a nice pair of jeans; similar to the ones I was wearing already.

Before I was going to take off anything I had on, I looked around the area. I wanted to make sure I had absolutely no one else in here with me. Since I had already had someone in here without knowing it; even though I was asleep, they were excellent about not waking me. So far I didn't see anything. I didn't even hear anything. So I felt safe enough to change. I slipped off the shirt I had on and folded it and placed it in the box. Then I put on the black new shirt. It fit me perfectly. I wondered why Szayel needed so many answers from me the other day. So this must have been part of it. Next I took the jeans out and replaced the ones I had on with the new pair. Those too fit just right. I was thankful that they had done this because it would have sucked having to wear the same thing day after day after day…

I finished my morning routine with brushing my teeth, combing my hair out, and fixing up some items still in the box. But then I realized something. I couldn't do anything else. I was stuck here in this room until someone said I could leave. I sighed loudly as I plopped myself back onto the couch, letting my arms fall over the back of it; bouncing off the back a couple times. All I could do was just sit there, staring at the ceiling, hoping that someone would come to the door. Anyone at all; even if it was Grimmjow. At least that would give me someone to bug, therefore doing anything else than just sitting here.

My wishing for someone to come didn't come anytime soon. I must have been in there for over two hours with nothing to do. Scratch that. _Almost_ nothing to do. I was able to try and make out pictures on the walls with my imagination, and able to hum songs to myself. If I only had my purse with me the day I got here. Then I would have been able to entertain myself with ipod or phone. Although I'm almost positive that my phone would be of no use for calling or texting, but at least it would give me something to play with. Right now all I had was air in my hands. Not really much fun there.

Another hour or two must have gone by when I could hear footsteps outside my door. I could hear a couple people whispering to each other, and one of them sounded like they didn't want to be there.

"Just ask her." I heard a female voice first. It must be Hannible.

"No." It was a muffled reply, like they were speaking with their mouth still shut.

"Don't have me go tell everyone that you think she-" she was cut off suddenly by her partner, who apparently agreed to do whatever it was she wanted them to do. I wished she could have finished her sentence, but whoever she was with, didn't want it getting out.

Without any other words spoken, I waited for the knock. As soon as it was there, I raced over to the door; thankful I had some company.

But when I opened the door, I instantly wanted to slam it shut.

"Grimmjow…" I spoke his name in a cold hard tone, clenching my teeth together as I stared him in the eyes. But there was something different this time. He didn't have the look of hatred on his face this time I saw him. Grant it, it was still there yes. But he seemed to be a little more comfortable with seeing me. It was either that, or he was being forced to act "nice."

I was right about the female though. Hannible rolled her eyes and jabbed Grimmjow in the side.

"AH! What!?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked at me with softer eyes. "Grimmjow would like to ask you something… wouldn't you Grimmjow?" She went right back to glaring at him.

"Ch," he glance at his feet, not really wanting to make eye contact with me again, but did anyways. "Not really."

She kicked him in the leg this time; hard. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. This was pretty entertaining to ask. I just leaned up against my doorframe, waiting for his question that Hannible wanted him to ask.

"Ouch!" He snapped his leg away from her; stepping to the side a bit. "What's your problem!?"

"Ask." She demanded.

"Ugh." He looked right at me and spoke unwillingly, annoyed, and carelessly. "Our meeting is done, and we are free to do whatever we like. And… some of the guys and us are starting up a game. Wanna join?"

"Oh my, aren't we enthusiastic." I joked. I could tell that Hannible was smiling from my comment, but Grimmjow on the other hand, just look his eyes away from mine and landed them back to his feet.

"What game?"

Grimmjow didn't reply. Instead, Hannible did.

"Pool."

An instant confused look on my face appeared. "P-pool?" They seriously had something like a pool table here??? ….sweet!!

"Yes, pool." Grimmjow growled. "Haven't you humans ever heard of it?"

"Duh." I glared at him still. "And I can kick your ass at it too I bet."

He looked up at me and smirked. "You're on."

He was suddenly gone and out of sight. I looked and Hannible and both she and I laughed as I began to follow her down the hallway.

"So," she began a small conversation with me. "You seriously think you can beat him at pool?" He glanced down at me.

"Oh I don't _think_ I can, I _know_ I can." I made an evil smile and giggled. I loved pool and was extremely good at it once I started going at it.

"I take it you've played before then."

"Many times."

The rest of the walk was done without talking. We came to a new set of doors I hadn't been to yet and I was eager to see more of this place. She walked up to it and opened it up, letting me enter before her. Once inside I looked around to see what was inside, and I was shocked. It was very well lit, not like the rest of the rooms I had been to so far. There was a couple tables to the right close to the wall, a large sofa with plenty of room for them to all sit at, and then in the center of the room, under a rather large light structure, was the pool table. A very nice one at that.

Besides just seeing _what_ was in the room, I also looked at _who_ was in there as well. There wasn't a lot, but I could still name each one of them. Stark was lying over on the sofa being his usual lazy self. Yammy and Zommari were over at one of the tables talking to each other about something, and Ulquiorra was sitting nearby those two just listening in on their conversation. Then there was Grimmjow and Nnoitra over by the pool table with the sexta sitting on top of it; one leg draped over the side and the other bent up so he could rest his arm on it.

No one in the room really noticed my entrance because I had come in with Hannible, but that all changed as soon as Nnoitra opened his mouth.

"Yo! New girl! What do you think _you're_ doing here, eh?" He didn't sound pleased. I take it he was one of the many who didn't agree with me being alive still.

That's when everyone looked. And out of natural instinct, I looked back at all the new eyes on me. Once I made eye contact with Ulquiorra though, he suddenly looked away as if he was embarrassed about something. What was with him? He was being so much stranger than what I knew of him in the show. But I couldn't think about that now. I had some asses to kick at pool.

I walked over confidently to the pool table where the two espada mingled at; the annoyance on Nnoitra's face growing larger and larger the closer I got.

"I'm here because I was told I could be. What you going to do about it?" I smirked at him.

"I've invited her." Grimmjow suddenly spoke. I wasn't expecting him to actually admit he had done so. But then again, he was kinda forced to do so anyways. It wasn't like it mattered who invited me or not really. Or did it?

"You!?" Nnoitra laughed. "Why would _you_ do something like _that!?_ Oh wait, wait, wait. Let me guess. You have a crush on the little brat!" the quinta said very loudly that the surrounding bystanders quickly turned their attention our way to see if that was true.

"Would you just shut the fuck up, retard!" Grimmjow got down from his spot at the table as Nnoitra still continued to poke fun at him. "Let's just get this started."

"Get what started?" Nnoitra looked lost as he switched glances between the blue haired man and myself. Then he started to figure it out as I walked over to get a pool stick. "_She's_ going to play!?"

"And kick you guys' ass!"

"Hah!" He pointed to me. "We'll see about that. Who's against you first then? Me? Or him?" he looked at Grimmjow, who was now leaning on the table with his elbows looking very bored.

"Well," I thought for a second. "I think I can still beat you guys even if I take on both of you at the same time."

"Hn." Grimmjow stood up and stood in front of me. "Start it up then." He said with a cocky tone in his voice.

And with that. Our game began.

I took my pool stick and walked around to the edge of the table, not letting my eyes leave Grimmjow. I had my own cocky smile on my face and glared at him while I walked. I knew I was good at this game, and couldn't wait to show them what I got. I should be making a bet against this game, but I know with whoever won, Grimmjow and Nnoitra wouldn't keep their end of the bet. So it would be pointless to make one.

The pool balls were already set up and ready to go, so I only had to take the cue ball and place it in front. Only then did I take my eyes off Grimmjow to focus on my work. I wasn't going to lose and I knew it before anything started. I leaned over the table, getting ready to hit the ball.

"Oh and by the way," I glanced up from my current position. "I haven't played in three years."

At that moment, the two guys high fived each other. "We totally got this game."

I laughed to myself, and went back to the game. I was ready to hit the ball when Nnoitra spoke.

"Miss!" Nnoitra whispered with his hands on the sides of his mouth.

I glanced up at him with irritated eyes. "Oh yeah?" I said that right as I hit the cue ball and watched the colors on the table go in different directions. Not just one, but three of the solid colors went into a hole. I smiled to myself, knowing this game was mine from the beginning.

I looked up to see the expressions on my two challengers. They were in complete and udder shock; they mouths wide open as they exchanged glances.

A few others in the room looked up from what they were doing and started to take interest in what was happening. Grimmjow didn't sound very happy by the likes of what was going on, so it might be interesting to take a look. Even Ulquiorra got up from his spot, wanting to see the results.

"W-what…h-how… that's not…." Grimmjow couldn't find the words to put together. "What the hell! 'I haven't played in three years' my ass! You liar!" He slammed his hands down on the table, causing some of the balls to shift spots.

"My my." I teased. "Are we a little upset?" I walked toward him and made my way around him, eyeing him all the while. He clenched his teeth and sneered at me. "It's just a game, big boy." I giggled and went to take my place in order to hit another ball.

Nnoitra started to snicker in the background; laughing at Grimmjows frustration.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra! This is your game too!"

"Yes but, dude… she's right!" He came up to his "buddy" and put a hand on the sexta's shoulder. "It's only a game."

The blue haired name just snorted and removed his hands from the table while I took another shot. Again, more balls went the way clicking across the table and each found a whole to be placed in. As much as Grimmjow didn't want to admit it, he agreed that the girl was right. It _was_ just a game. But he didn't care. He was being beat by a _human._ And not just a human, but a human _girl_! How could he let that happen!?

Eventually, after a couple more hits and scores, I didn't get a ball in and allowed Grimmjow to take his turn at it. He picked out his spot around the table and sat on the corner of it with the pool stick in front of the cue ball. He had it behind his back, ready to strike the ball, when I just couldn't resist saying something to him.

"Ooo, getting fancy now are we?"

He smacked the stick down behind him on the table. "Would you just shut it!? My _God_ you're annoying!"

I laughed to myself; loving every moment of seeing him get more irritated. Of course it probably wasn't the best thing to be joking around like this with him knowing he already hated my guts, but there was just something that told me it was ok to keep teasing; something that kept telling me that he wasn't going to hurt me. And I trusted my gut, so I kept doing it.

I didn't speak up much after that, letting him satisfy himself in the game. He was pretty good at it too. Each ball he went for, he almost got it every time. Although I was supposed to be taking on both Grimmjow _and_ Nnoitra, the quinta had decided to sit this one out and just enjoy watching this unfold before him. It was quite entertaining.

All the time we played, I always felt eyes on me. Yes, there were others watching us now, but that wasn't it. I could feel a certain pair of eyes on me; watching my every more. It made me a tad uncomfortable, but I could let it bug me. I wanted to know who it was though. So each time I missed, I would glance around, hoping to cross views with that one persons contact. Maybe if I did, I would instantly know who it was. I noticed something after a while of trying to find who it was though. When I looked around, I never saw Ulquiorra looking at me. He always placed his eyes back toward the table or to somewhere else in the room. That's when I knew. It was him who kept watching me. It was that same stare I had felt when he came into the room during Szayels "testing" with me. But why? Why was he so… afraid to let me notice him looking at me? Why would it matter, and why would he even care?

I kept looking at him while I thought about all this. But that didn't last too long.

"Your turn!"

The sound of Grimmjow's growling voice snapped me out of my thoughts. But just as I was about to take my eyes off my watcher, Ulquiorra glanced up to meet my eyes. I thought that once I made contact with him I would feel better, but I didn't. I felt like I was being shot down and blasted into the ground once he looked at me. His expression on his face changed ever so slightly from a casual look to a more darting look. He didn't like the fact I had been looking at _him_ apparently.

"Hey YOU!"

"What!? I'm going, I'm going!" I growled back at him. I took my eyes off the quarto and went back to the game, totally losing my grip at winning it.

The game finally came to an end with Grimmjow being the victorious winner; cocky in every way when he realized he had beat me. But I didn't care. I was too fixated on something else. I could hear the sexta saying in the background "hah! Look who the winner is!" and "Thought you could beat me, eh? Well, you were wrong!" and "You never stood a chance." But I totally ignored him as I set my eyes back toward the pale skinned man. When I did, in almost instantaneously closed his eyes to look away from me. What was with him?

I put my pool stick down and left my spot; the sexta not even caring or realizing. I stared to make my way over to the one who insisted on only staring at me behind my back. I needed to know what his intentions were from this. As I made my way closer, I heard someone enter through the doors and into the room. I turned my attention toward the door, as did everyone else in the room. It was Aizen.

"Ulquiorra." He spoke calmly.

'_No.'_ I thought. _'Not right now!'_

I turned my head again; ready to continue my way over to the quarto when my body froze. Ulquiorra had already begun to make his way out of the room and was passing by me; rather close to my surprise. As he did, everything seemed to go into slow motion; letting me see every movement he made as he passed. The instant he walked by, his right arm graced against my left arm very slightly. But that's not what surprised me. The moment his arm touched mine, I was given eye contact for a brief moment. His emerald eyes looking me straight into my blue ones; sending a message. I couldn't read that message though. He was so hard to read because of no emotions. But deep within those eyes, I could sense something. Pain. But why was that the only thing I picked up on out of so many things he could have given me? Why the pain?

I was left standing there alone to think as he continued on out the door. I couldn't move; lost in thought. This day had started off with some strange events. But little did I know, it was about to get even worse.

--

Authors Note: Sorry for the crappy ending. This chapter to _me_ is a bit… eh. Why? Because I hadn't really planned anything for it. I needed to make a bit of a "filler" chapter in order to get to where I'm going later on. I don't want to shove everything into one chapter and have the story end within just a few chapters. That would suck. So, sorry if this chapter seems a bit too unreal or boring or whatever. But… it was hard to write it not knowing what I was going to write in the first place! Haha. So please, comments! ^_^


	7. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Wow! I got a lot more good reviews on that last chapter then I thought I would. But a lot of people asked me why I didn't like that chapter a whole lot and was because I wasn't really prepared for writing that chapter. I have almost everything planned out for my story, but that one chapter just got me. It was a "filler" chapter and I wrote it off the top of my head. But I guess it was a good one? Haha.

Anyways, here is the next addition to my story! Hope you like it!

--

_Previously: I was left standing there alone to think as he continued on out the door. I couldn't move; lost in thought. This day had started off with some strange events. But little did I know, it was about to get even worse. _

-

This was only my second day here, and I already had my share of events. But that wasn't going to stop and I knew it, so I just had to ignore that fact and keep going. Setting aside what might happen in the future here was just something I shouldn't be thinking about right now. I should be trying to enjoy my time here while it lasted. Szayel did say that it should take a minimum of two or three days for him to find a solution to this, so I might as well have some fun while I could.

After Ulquiorra had been called out of the room, I had gone over to the couch to sit and watch as Grimmjow and Nnoitra started up another game of pool for them. I couldn't believe that I actually lost at the last moment. I had taken all my attention away from what I was doing for less than ten seconds and that screwed me up big time. Next time I would totally kick his ass. And now that he thinks he can win over me, it should be interesting to see his expression when I beat him at as many games as he wants to play. I won't let him win anymore. That's final.

As I sat there on the couch, I looked over to my right. On the far, far, side of the couch Stark sat there; his head resting on his right hand on the side of the couch. He looked extremely bored. Gee, I couldn't imagine why. There was soooo many things to do here… Not. He apparently sensed me looking at him and turned his head slightly so his eyes could see me. Surprisingly, he gave a small quiet smile, and then looked away. I wondered what he thought of me being here. From what I've seen of him in the show I would assume he could care less if I was here or not, but how was I to tell? I was a little worried to ask him because he was the top espada after all. I didn't want to ask something I shouldn't be asking.

-

I swear, a couple hours had gone by and I had watched the sexta and quinta play several games. Each time Grimmjow won, he would look over at me and give me that cocky smile of his seeming to say 'see? I can win no matter what.' But each time he lost, he wouldn't even think of looking my way. If he did, I would just point and laughing mockingly at him. That probably was not a good thing to do because I'd probably have a cero in my face. But hey… life is full of surprises. Why not take a chance?

After I had gotten bored of just sitting there watching game after game, and started noticing some of the glares I was getting from a couple of the others in the room, I decided it was time to leave. But… there was a problem. I had been told not to go anywhere unless someone was with me. At least that's what Szayel told me. There had been no actual "rule" about me being able to walk to my room or not without help, so I figured maybe it was ok. I just needed to do _something_. I can't believe how boring things can get when you don't have a computer or phone to get to! It totally sucks! Sure I can live without them for quite a long time, but when you don't know if that is going to be the rest of your life or three days, you start to get anxious. What I really missed was my music. That was a part of me that had been taken away without warning.

I got up from my spot and walked toward the door without a single person looking at me. Either they didn't notice or didn't care, I didn't know which. The only person who glanced over their shoulder was Grimmjow. But he instantly looked away was he went to go challenge someone else at a game. He was getting cockier as he won each game.

On my way out the door, silence filled the surrounding area. I hadn't really taken the time to look at how big this place really was. Sure I could see it was huge on TV, but once you were inside, it felt like a whole new world. And it literally was. As I walked down the hall, all I could see was white walls in every direction I looked. It was almost too much. They could have at least done some sort of design on the freaking walls or something. Whatever.

I passed a door to my right and noticed a number at the top of it. It said the number five over it. As I passed another door, this time on my left, the number over that one said six. Now… where was number four? I giggled to myself. I knew he probably wasn't inside his room because Aizen had called for him.

Aizen.

That's who I needed to see. In my time of sitting on the couch I had begun to think. I needed a little more freedom around here if I was going to be staying for some time. There was no way I was about to be kept locked away in that room like an item in a storage closet. So that's what I set out to do at that moment. I had to look for something that could give me a clue as to where he might be at this instant.

I came to a divide in the hallway I was at suddenly. I could either to left or right, but which one? I tried to stop and listen. Maybe I could hear something that would catch my attention and give me a lead. But when I tried to do that, nothing happened. All I heard was more silence. Wait… how can you hear silence?

Just by a feeling in my gut, I knew I shouldn't turn to the right. But my brain kept saying to continue that way. Letting my brain overtake my gut, I placed my hand on the wall and peaked around the corner; making sure no one was there. No one was thankfully. With the coast clear, I took my steps down the new hallway. My eyes scanned every little thing I passed, which wasn't much. But every door I came across, there was nothing to tell me where to go. At this rate I was just going to wide up getting lost in one of Szayels traps no doubt.

I stopped in my tracks when something caught my attention right then. It wasn't good. I was being followed. I could tell that the moment I stopped and heard footsteps not fading away, but growing louder. It wasn't just one pair of footsteps though. There were three sets. This wasn't good at all.

I turned around to face who I was about to encounter and thought to myself. _'Shit.'_

There were three female arrancars making their way toward me, and they didn't look happy. The one in the center of the bunch had an evil looking smile her face; her eyes piercing through my soul. I recognized these three girls the instant I laid my eyes on them. They were the three fracción of Hannlibal; Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. I wasn't in for anything good with these three but I stood my ground as best I could.

"Aw," Apache said sarcastically as she approached me. "Looky what we have here girls." She stopped a mere two feet in front of me and just stared me down as I did the same back to her.

"All alone are we?" Sun-Sun spoke up, making a creepy sounding giggle; one you would hear in some hunted house. It sent chills down my body from my head to my toes.

Apache began to walk around me slowly, using her pointer finger to slide across my shoulder. "What's the princess doing out here all alone by herself?" She spoke in a sarcastic baby tone, but also had some seriousness to it as well. She continued to make her way around me, eyeing me the whole time while the others just stood close and watched, smiling to themselves.

"Excuse me?" I look at her while folding my arms. "What do you mean "princess"?" I did not like being called that one bit.

"Whatever do you mean, _princess_." Apache was now in front of me, the smile on her face gone. "That _is_ what you are."

I looked at her confused. What the hell was she talking about? "What do you mean?"

Mila-Rose took a step forward and spoke. "You should know darn well what we mean."

I was even more confused. "Uhh, well sorry to break it to you all, but I have not one clue."

"You," Apache pointed a finger in my face. "Think you're just so special, don't you? Coming here and walking around like you live here. What do you think you're doing?"

I glared at her, letting me arms fall to my sides; my hands in fists. "For your information," my voice was getting stronger. "I was just _looking_ for someone! _Not_ walking around like I own the place, thank you very much!"

"Yeah. Right." At that moment she kicked me in the leg, causing me to fall to my knees. She hit me right in the shin and just about snapped it the second she made contact. As soon as I was on the ground, all three of the girls started laughing.

I grabbed at my leg, trying to somehow stop the sharp pain that surged through it but that wasn't working. I looked up at her with anger. "You bitch-" Without another second passing, she kicked me again, harder this time. That sent my whole body down to the ground.

All three of them stepped over to me, and looked down at me. I started to get back up slowly, not wanting to go down without a fight. Even if I knew I didn't stand a chance against these three.

"Don't even bother little girl. You're not worth it." Apache kneeled down to me on the ground, letting her arms drape over her knees while she spoke to me. "Grimmjow was right. You are pathetic."

"Shut up!" I screamed at her and reached up to grab her by the hair. Once I had hold of it, I yanked her down to the ground with me and leaned over her. I took one hand to her shoulder to hold her down and with my other I punched her in the jaw. I was ready to punch her again when my arm was grabbed from behind me. Dammit. I totally forgot about the other two watching. Sun-Sun took me by one arm while Mila-Rose took my other. Together, they held me up, my feet just inches above the ground.

"Let me go!" I struggled to get loose, but they were too strong. I looked down at Apache who was beginning to get back up. She sat on the ground, bent over. I could tell she was pissed from the heavy breathing she was exhaling. She put one hand on the ground to lift her up, and the other she wiped across her mouth. Blood was dripping down the side of it. I didn't think I had hit her that hard, but I was glad I did. With the sight of that, I laughed out loud.

"You bitch." She said deeply and walked up to me. I just smiled, happy I had gotten her. Although now I couldn't go anywhere and I knew she was about to do something worse."Why are you laughing? It's not me who is being held still. You have no way in getting away." She took her right hand and placed her thumbnail to my forehead. With one quick movement, she sliced open my skin with her nail; sending blood oozing out from it. Now it was her time to smile.

Without any warning, I was suddenly thrown to the ground by the two who had held me up. The instant I made contact with the cold hard floor, I was sent flying across the hall and slammed into the wall; hitting my head hard. Putting my hand on my head, I watched as she started over to me again, ready to punch me. I looked to my side and noticed a table. Maybe I could get under that to get away from her, giving me time to get to my feet again. That didn't go as planned.

I began to crawl under the table, but she grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out from under it and tossed me again to the other side of the hall.

"You're just a pathetic piece of shit. I don't know why anyone would keep you alive." She paused in her stride for a second to look at me. I already had blood running down the side of my face from her nail, an aching head, and a throbbing leg. But I wasn't going to give up. I pushed myself up and stood there, staring back at her. She narrowed her eyes with irritation. "Give it up. You're done." She was suddenly next to me and shoved me forward, into the arms of the two other girls with her. But they didn't keep me with time. Instead they tossed me up into the air while Apache had her fun in kicking and punching me yet again.

The next time she hit me, I was sent to the ground. But it wasn't the ground I hit first. That table I had thought about climbing under before… I came crashing down onto it. It broke the second I landed on it. I sat there for a second, getting my head back from the hard hit, but sudden pain shot through me as I began to move, stopping me.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the pain worsened when I tried to move again. Then I realized something. I couldn't move my leg. Something was keeping it still. When I looked down to see why, I winced in pain. The let of the table had pierced right through my upper right thy. I took my hand and placed pressure above it, trying to stop anymore pain or blood coming from it. Nothing could help it though. Blood stained my pants and flowed on the ground below me. I could hear laughing in the background of my thoughts as I sat there unable to move.

"Hah!" Apache laughed loudly. "You're more pathetic than I thought! I would have at least you'd give a better fight! But that… _that_ was ridiculous!" She continued laughing along with her buddies as I cringed in pain. She only paused from her laughing as she started to make her way back over to me, ready to grab me yet again even if my leg was wounded. She reached out toward me, the grin on her face growing.

'_Please.'_ I thought to myself. _'Please just someone come.'_

As if I had been saying that out loud for someone to hear me, another presence showed up and placed a hand on Apaches arm; stopping her in mid stride. At that instant, everything went silent as they saw who it was.

The girls gasped in surprise. "Ul-Ulquiorra…" they all said at once.

He stood there examining the scene and didn't look pleased at all. While he began to move forward, Apache, Sun-Sun, and Mila-Rose all stepped back away from him. But they couldn't go far.

"What is this?" He asked calmly when his eyes caught me on the ground, covered in blood. When he got no answer from the three arrancars, he shot his eyes at them with a harder look. Even with his emotionless face, you could tell he wasn't the least bit happy with what lay before him. "Well? Someone better speak up." The three girls exchanged glances, unsure what to say. Then Apache blurted out words.

"It's not right!" She stamped her foot. "That little pet over there shouldn't be allowed to stay alive! She's worthless! Since when do we swoop that low to allow _humans_ the right to live here?!"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed. "Was there any order given to do this?" He already knew there wasn't, but he seemed like he just wanted to hear what she had to say.

"U-uhh..n-no. There was not any order but-"

"Then why is that girl over there in that condition." He opened his eyes and stared at the three of them. When they couldn't think of anything else to say besides "she's worthless", "why should we keep her", and "she shouldn't deserve to live", he took some more steps forward. "Get lost." Was all he said.

"W-what?" Apache looked shocked at him as he passed by her, making his way over to me instead. "You're not going to kill us?"

He stopped right before me, just looking at me. He spoke over his shoulder without letting his eyes leave mine. "Why should I? You three are not worth my time." Then he turned around to face them once more. "Unless, you are requesting I do so."

Their eyes widened when they heard that. Apache held her hands out and shook them. "N-n-no! T-thank you!" She stuttered. With that, the three of them left, but not before letting me hear their whispers of "that bitch will get it next time."

Ulquiorra waited until they were fully around the corner and out of his sight before doing anything else. After knowing they were gone, he turned back around and came down on one knee by my side. He didn't look at me, but at my leg. He removed one hand from his pocket and placed it on my leg, looking over the damage.

I cringed again as his cold hand touched the sensitive area, but I didn't make a sound. He removed his hand when it was causing more pain.

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" He looked at me.

Those eyes. I could get lost in them anytime, anywhere. I gave a shy little smile for my answer, but that left my face when my attention was brought back to my leg as it started to throb.

"My God." Looked at my own wound. "This really sucks." I shook my head and smiled as I tried to keep up a good attitude and put some humor into the situation. That would have been his cue to smile or laugh right now, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with him. I did see a softer look on his face though, which made me a little happier.

"I'll be right back." He stood up from his spot and placed his hand back in his pocket. "Don't move."

I knew he meant for me not to move my leg in anyway, but it sounded funny so I had to comment on it. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon like this." I looked at my leg with a blank look, but then smiled back up at him. Right then he surprised me. It was not a full smile at all, but you could defiantly see the hint of one. That meant he had taken my comment and actually paid attention to it instead of ignoring it. But as soon as he noticed that I knew there was a hint of a smile, it vanished.

"I'll be back." He said again, and was gone as quickly as he had gotten there.

I sighed to myself. What was it going to take in order to get a smile out of him? He was a tough egg to crack that's for sure. I looked at my leg again and had to keep myself back from trying to pull out what pierced it. The leg of the table wasn't in anyway coming out of my leg soon. I watched as blood still oozed from where it hit me. I knew that if I even tried to remove it that would only make things worse. The pain was growing stronger by the minute as the adrenaline had begun to wear off so I had to keep my mind off my leg. But what was I to think of?

Luckily I didn't have to think for long. Ulquiorra had arrived again but had brought Azien and Szayel with him as well. The two new comers look shocked and confused.

"What happened here?" Aizen said calmly.

I didn't get time to answer. Ulquiorra finished it for me instead. "Apache." Only one name was needed to be said in order for everyone to know what happened.

"That does not look good." Szayel said as he came closer, trying to get a better look. "We need to get you fixed up immediately." Although I could be joking about this, Szayel didn't sound or look like he was in the mood for any humor right now. Apparently this was a lot worse that I thought.

He looked up at Ulquiorra as he walked around me. "Ulquiorra," I used his figure to tell him to come over. "I need you to help me get her into my lab. But we must make sure this does not move." He motioned toward the peg that was sticking into my body.

The Quarto nodded and walked over, kneeling behind me, while Szayel was in front of me; ready to lift up both my legs in his arms without touching or moving the table peice. Ulquiorra placed his arms under my own and waited for Szayel's next words. The two of them looked at each other and Szayel nodded to say go. With that, they hoisted me up from my spot. I bit my bottom lip as the movement of just being picked up sent pain flying throughout my whole body. Today wasn't going the best as I had hoped.

Thankfully the distance between where I had been attacked and Szayel's lab wasn't far. But the whole time we were on our way there, I couldn't help but smile to myself like a little fan girl. I wasn't only in the same place as my favorite character, or given the chance to see or talk to him, but I was actually being carried by him. I was able to touch him. To feel his skin. To be close to him. I only wished I could know more of him.

Throughout the period of the walk, Szayel had been telling Aizen some things that I did not understand. All I understood was the fact that he was having Aizen prepare things for them once we got there. What I also noticed during this time, was the tension between Ulquiorra and I. I already knew why I was tense. Not only from the pain, but because I was being the excited little fan girl that I was knowing I was in his arms. But what was he tense for? I could feel his muscles were tight. If I could have only seen his eyes, maybe that could have answered my question. Not enough time was giving to me for that though. We soon arrived at a door and Aizen opened it, letting us all inside in a hurry.

Once inside, I was rather rushed over to a table and placed onto it. I would have expected Ulquiorra to either leave at that moment or at least move somewhere else in the room, but he didn't. He stayed right next to me and watched. He may not have been looking at me directly, but I could tell he wanted to. He just didn't let himself do it. Why? Why was he being so stubborn?

A sharp pain in my leg surged though me again and I turned my full attention back to it. I took a sharp breath as the pain grew stronger and stronger as Szayel searched for something in a drawer. When he finally found it, he was back over at the table in an instant. He put some gloves on and turned on bright light above me over my leg and he moved it down a bit for a better lighting scene. He held a pair of scissors in his hand.

"W-what are you going to do?" I asked in an almost bit of a panic.

He smiled. "I'm only going to cut away some of the fabric around the area so I can work better."

I slowly nodded and watched as he did so. He was gentle at it as well. The only pain I felt was from was already there. Not once did I feel anything extra as he cut away the pant fabric. When that was finished, the full wound was exposed. Not only did the sharp end of the broken table leg slice into my leg, but it had gone in pretty deep, causing it to split open the skin below it farther down my leg.

Szayel shook his head and smiled. "You're one lucky girl." He looked up at me and got a confused look from me. "Where this has landed, it right next to your bone. If I were to take an x-ray of this right now, you would see that it is only centimeters away from it. If this had gotten near the bone, it would have snapped it with the speed of entering."

My eyes widened with that news. Shit. It was worse than I thought. But wait… how the hell was he going to get it out!?

As if on cue, he answered my thought. He told me straight forward that if I didn't mind it, he would have to cut away from of the skin in order to get it looser. What else was there to do? I nodded my head and told him ok. Thankfully he said he could give me something for the pain, which I was given right away. And it worked extremely well. He took another object, glanced up at me once more to see if I was really ok with it, and went to work.

Taking a sharp knife-like item, he slowly and carefully cut the skin below where the peg had entered. I could feel as fresh blood began to spill from it, but I couldn't move away from it. I had to keep still. Some similar small cuts were made around the peg and Szayel then set down the knife. He then took a towel he had grabbed and placed it around the wound, letting the extra blood be soaked up in it. Then, with just his hands, he took hold of the table peg. I was sure that a searing pain would shoot through me as he pulled it out, but I was amazed by what I felt. There was little more than a small pinch as he removed it in one quick pull.

"There we go."

I sighed as the worst part was now over with. Szayel looked at Ulquiorra and asked him to go get some bandage wrap from some bottom drawer to his right. I was still not allowed to move my leg, even though I really wanted to. But if I did, I was certain I would probably regret it as soon as I did.

Ulquiorra came back over to the table and stood on the opposite side of it from Szayel. He gave the octa the beginning of the bandage and they carefully placed it under my leg. Szayel was the one who wrapped up the wound, and all the while I could sense that I was once again being watched. But this time, there was too sets of eyes on me. I looked up at the first one, Ulquiorra, who looked away again and back at his job, and then looked at the second one. Azien. I had almost forgotten he was there since he had fled back to the shadows of the room. I didn't even dare look over at him at first, but when the feeling of being watched by him became too strong, I turned my eyes over to him.

Again, he had a smirk on his face. But it wasn't that of which he was happy to see I had been hurt. It was something else. Something… immature. I shuttered and looked away from him. Although I had wanted to speak to him about having a little more freedom around here, I _had_ to stay away from him as best I could. I was taking Szayel's words now better and better.

When everything was finished with my leg, only then was I allowed to move it. Whatever Szayel had given me for the pain, was still working, but wasn't long lasting. I could start to feel the pain of everything again. I slowly bent my leg up and let it sit there for a second before letting it drape over the side of the table.

"Here." Szayel held something in his hand and was giving it to me. I reached out to take it. It was a small bottle of what looked like pills. "You must take one of these each morning and night for the next couple of days. If you don't, then you're going to be in a lot more pain than you are right now." I took his word and nodded.

I would have gotten off the table by myself, but I was helped off instead. The one who helped me was not the one I expected. Szayel had gone back over to some other table as Aizen left the room. Ulquiorra came back over to my side and held out a hand for me. I wasn't sure how to react at first with this sudden odd jester, but simply smiled and took his hand gladly. At the touch, I just about melted. I so wanted to just take his hand and have my fingers locked within his own. This wasn't fair. This was torcher to me as I couldn't do the things I wanted to with him. Not only was I too shy to let him know he was my favorite and I basically loved him, but I wasn't sure what his reaction would be. And I didn't want to be shot down by him.

He helped me down from the table and actually continued to help me all the way back to my room. I had my arm over his neck as he let me use his body to keep myself from falling. I couldn't put full pressure on my leg just yet. He had also wrapped his arm around my waist to help keep me balanced. If I wasn't already happy enough to be able to touch him, he was touching me. I just wanted to fully embrace him; hugging him and never wanting to let go. But I knew all too well I couldn't do that.

I was surprised by what happened next though. _He_ actually started a small conversation with me. It may not have been much, but at least it was something.

"Why were you alone?" He didn't glance down at me at all even when I looked up at him, hoping to get eye-contact.

"Well, I was on my way to-" I paused just then thinking to myself quickly. I had been on my way to find Aizen to ask him my question, but I knew I couldn't find him even if I tried. So why had I even bothered with looking in the first place? Why didn't I just wait till he had appeared in front of me next? "You know what, I don't really know." I gave a quick little laugh at my stupidity that had gotten me into this mess.

"I highly advise you not to wonder without assistance anymore." He gave one quick look to me before looking away in front of himself again.

"Jee, ya think?" I joked, just trying to get _some_ sort of reaction from him. But I was failing miserably. And not only was I failing in my wanting to get a reaction out of him, but at walking in general. Even with the support of him holding me up, I still managed to slip. Before I fell too far, he caught me. Instead of just helping me to my feet again, I was taken off my feet. He took my whole body up into his arms; draping my legs over his left arm and holding the rest of my body in his right. For his small structured body it was amazing at how strong he really was.

My eyes widened a bit as he did this. I could tell he was beginning to know I kinda liked him a bit with the expression he gave me. It was still his normal look, but he squinted his eyes a bit as he looked at me, figuring out on his own that I in fact did like him. He might not know how _much_ I liked him, but he now knew I did. I looked him in the eyes as he looked back at me. Oh God how it was hard not to let my fan self take over and kiss him on the spot. I could have melted in his arms if I was allowed to do anything like kiss him. Meghan and I had always said that to each other. We each one person that we would fall for anytime. And mine just happened to be holding me in his arms, our faces just inches away.

As soon as enough awkwardness had been built up between the two of us, he began walked again, and it was I who looked away this time. The rest of the walk was done without speaking to each other. Even if I had been asked another question, I don't think I could answer it. No words could come to me while I was actually being held by my most favorite person ever. How was I able to think clearly to speak? I wasn't.

We soon reached my door and he lowered me to the ground, letting my get my balance. As I did so, he opened up my door and walked me inside. I was escorted over to the couch and lay down on it. I sighed as I let my leg relax on the soft cushions. Then I looked up at my helper.

"You are to stay here until further orders now." Those words sounded rude, but he spoke them quietly and softly to me.

"Ok, but umm…" I paused. "Is there anything I can have to entertain myself? Like… even just paper and a pencil. I'd be happy with just that."

He looked at me like I was crazy or something, but nodded his head and left quickly. I hadn't expected him to leave just as I had spoken, but ok. At least I knew I wouldn't be totally bored out of my mind while on bed rest. Or rather… couch rest.

As quickly as he left, he was back again; a rather decent stack of paper in hand. I motioned for him to just set them at the side of the couch next to me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, wishing he would smile back. That would make my day. No… that would make my life.

A slight nod of the head was given from him. "Anything else?"

"Uhh…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't realize he was going to be this nice to me. Then again, he was extremely loyal and if he wasn't nice to me, Aizen might have something planned for him that wasn't good. "Not that I can think of. Wait… yes there is." I laughed to myself. "Well… I was wanting to maybe speak to Aizen to ask if I could have a little more freedom around here if I'm to stay. But, seeing as I apparently can't last more than five seconds on my own, I don't see how that will work out anymore."

He shut his eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "I will see what I can do." And he turned on his heal to leave.

"I will be back within the hour with news." He paused at the door to say one last thing. "But until then, try not to hurt yourself anymore."

The door shut.

My jaw dropped as I realized what he had just said. Was that actually… humor he had just given me? Had he actually made an attempt to make a joke? I wished my life was like a DVR so I could rewind it and play that over again. A large smile on my face appeared. Not only had I been carried here by him, given what I had been asked for, and able to now entertain myself with some paper and pencil, but I had now been satisfied in getting at least a slight emotion out of the quarto. Maybe today wasn't going as bad as it seemed.

--

Authors Note: Ok. It's official. I totally suck at writing any type of fight scene. Hahaha...haha…ha…. yeah… Anyways! Let me know what you think! Thankies!


	8. Chapter 6

Authors Note: **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ****! **As all my readers know, my friend in this story is named Meghan. She didn't want her real name to be in this story, so I changed it for her. Well after five chapters now, she has decided that she now wants her real name in the story. *sigh and laugh* I tried to go back through each chapter already posted and replace the name Meghan with the name Ashley (which is her REAL name), but I don't think that worked…. So YES the girl named Ashley in this chapter USED to be the name Meghan. Sorry for the sudden change, but yea… hahaha

I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! I kinda fell into a bit of a writers block and needed to take a quick break from it I guess. I went into more of an art mood. Then when I went back to writing it, I didn't like the way I started this chapter, so I changed it like three times. I still don't like it… why? Because its yet again, a bit of another "filler" chapter… but I guess all stories have to have those in order to make them good. And now that this has been written, I can now move into some more fun stuff again. I hate fillers…. They are everywhere though… uhg. Also, this filler might seem a little "out there" at the end part and all… but hey. This chapter was fun/funny! Lol ^_^ So, finally, here is chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it! It's a bit longer than the others too… just because I feel bad for it being so long since I last posted! ^_^Oh… and uhh… be warned… there is well… a little bit of some uhh….. yaoi in this chapter. Just a slight warning for some of you who may not like that… don't worry. Its not much haha

--

Three days had passed since my injury with my three attackers. During those three days, I had been stuck inside my room to heal and rest and that gave me plenty of time to draw to my heart's content. Thank God that I had been given this paper and clipboard. If I didn't have this, I think my head would have exploded from boredom. At least with my artwork, I could make myself feel more at home.

While I was in my room, I hadn't had much company. Only three times a day Ulquiorra would show up to have a meal brought to me, but no words were ever exchanged. He and I hadn't spoken since the day he helped me. I would have commented on him being so quiet, but for some reason I decided not to and let things be. The only words he spoke to me were about any freedom I was to have while here. Aizen had come to my room the day after the accident while Ulquiorra had brought me my meal. I was thankful that the quarto was there and I hadn't been left alone with Azien. I didn't want to think what might have happened if I had been alone. A few others had come by out of curiosity about me including Hannibel, Szayel, and even Araneito came by. He didn't stay long, but it gave me a chance to meet some of the others.

The freedom I had been given was only to be around the main corridor hallway. It just happened to be the hallway where everyone's rooms were located at, so I was at least able to visit with any of the espada if I felt safe enough to do so. Aizen had given strong orders to everyone that they were not allowed to lay a hand on me. Hopefully they would all listen, but I could think of a couple who I knew I wouldn't be able to trust on that; including Aizen himself. Every time that man looked at me it sent chills down my spine. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. He had never really been one of my favorite characters in the show to begin with, and now I was starting to realize that might be a good thing.

I sat in my room listening to the silence surrounding me. I didn't like it. It made everything feel tight and claustrophobic, and with how dark it was in here all the time made it worse. I was constantly looking around, swearing I heard something else in the room with me, but nothing ever came thankfully.

Scattered around me was a bunch of paper; some flat and others crumpled up on the ground. I got extremely frustrated with my drawings if they didn't meet my standards. Sometimes I would start a drawing, make one small line, and instantly erase it. People would ask me why I just erased one little line and I'd reply with "Because it wasn't correct." They would always look at me like I'm crazy for caring about one little line. But if that one little line wasn't prefect in my mind, then it would throw off the rest of the picture. So everything had to be as perfect as I could get it.

So far, I had drawn at least fifteen different pictures; all consisting of Bleach characters of course. I already had five different pictures of Grimmjow, four of Ulquiorra, a couple of Szayel and maybe one or two of Nnoitra, Gin, and even Nel. I was sure I wouldn't be meeting her anytime soon though. Also within my stash of papers, I had made one of those paper fortune tellers. I was never the best at making things up for it to say on the inside, but I thought to myself that what if I put things in there that I could have embarrass some of the espada? A smirk slid across my face thinking about what their expressions would be if I did that. I couldn't wait to show them what little games could be made with paper.

But I wanted to work on yet another picture. I knew that I would have to hide this next picture if I was to draw it, but that shouldn't be too hard. Who else besides Aizen and Ulquiorra would come in here? And even of those two, why should they get the feeling to search for a piece of paper? With that in mind, I decided it would be okay to draw what had popped into my head. Even with the thought of knowing that no one should be able to find this, I couldn't help but feel nervous about drawing it. Every little sound my ears caught, I jumped and looked around me. But each time I looked, there was nothing. What if someone did find it? What would they say? What would they think? …What would they do!? I shook my head and went ahead to my drawing. I just had to draw it.

I was so in tuned to my picture that I didn't even notice someone had knocked on my door. Only when the person outside knocked louder did I look up from my spot. I quickly covered my picture with some other papers and shoved it under the couch.

I got up off my spot on the couch, wincing in a bit of pain. My leg was taking its sweet, sweet time in healing. And not doing a very pain-free job of it either might I add. The pain killers Szayel had given me were only to last me a few days, and I was out of them now. From here on, I just had to let me body heal itself however it wanted to. I slowly but surely limped my way over to the door and opened it. I had expected it to be Ulquiorra with another meal, since it was just about time for lunch, but I was greeted by someone else this time.

"Oh, uhh, Gin." I was surprised that it was him. Although I had half expected it to be Ulquiorra, I defiantly wasn't expecting it to be Gin. "What brings you here?"

He smiled. "Ta talk to ya." He said it was totally obvious why he was there, then he looked down at my leg and then back up at my eyes. "And why are ya on that leg? Ya shouldn't be pushing ya luck with that one."

I smiled and looked down. "I know, I know." I sighed. "But… sitting in one spot for so long gets quite annoying, and I needed to get up for once."

Gin just continued to smile. "May I come in?"

I was a little unsure to let him inside at first, but I nodded my head anyways and stepped to the side.

When he entered my room, he looked up at the ceiling a bit confused. Next, he did something that I could have kicked myself in the ass for not knowing about. Upon entering, he had looked around, noticing how dark it was. He then walked a couple feet to the left of the door and flipped a switch. A large light above the room began to flicker on and lit up the room. He turned around to me and had to keep himself from laughing out loud by the look on my face.

I smacked myself in the forehead and kept my hand there while speaking. "I'm such an idiot!" How could I have missed that? I had been for just under a week and I hadn't even thought about that. The switch wasn't exactly right next to the door like at my house, or any other house for that matter. So maybe that was why I missed it? Who knows. Maybe I'm just a total blonde after all.

I removed my hand from my face and let it fall to my side. "Wow." I sighed a laugh as the two of us walked over to the couch. "I'm such a retard for not seeing that."

"Not really." He laughed and I looked up at him confused, but with a slight smile. "It's not exactly in one of the most obvious places. I don't know why they are like that, but almost every room has the same exact thing." He laughed again. "So ya not ta be at fault."

"I still think I'm an idiot for not even thinking to look for it." I took a seat on the couch and shuffled some of the papers around so they weren't in the way. I only kept one of them with me so I could continue to work on it. This one I could care less if anyone saw. Actually, any of them I could care less about actually. It was just that single piece that I was going to be extra careful about.

I brought my knees up to me so I could support the clipboard with the paper on it, and began to draw yet another picture. This time it was something totally different than anything else I had already done. A horse. My horse. I missed my horse so much and I wished I could have her here with me. Now that would have been interesting.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked after too much silence had gone by. Gin had been looking over at what I was drawing and hadn't said anything so I reminded him of why he was here.

"Oh, yeah." He shifted positions a tad. "I came here ta find out more about ya." I looked up at him. "It's not every day we have somethin' like this happen. We're all very curious about ya and what ya life back home is like. It must be quite different than our own here."

"Oh dear God, yes." I laughed out loud. "It's _nothing_ like this in any way what-so-over." I laughed again, as did he

"Care ta tell?" He asked.

I set down my clipboard and turned to face him, sitting crisscrossed. "Sure why not." I smiled sweetly. "But where to start?" I asked myself outloud, thinking.

"What do ya do for fun?" He smiled widely.

"Well what I myself do for fun, is ride horses."

He looked at me with a questioned expression, like he didn't understand what a horse was.

"Horses?"

I looked at him with a blank expression. He had to be joking. But when I noticed that instead of that trademark smile he had was now gone, I realized he wasn't joking at all. He seriously didn't know what a horse was? Well why should he though. I'm sure that its not something they would see in the Soul Society or anything. And I'm pretty sure with any of their trips to the human world, they aren't paying much attention to what types of animals are out there.

I smiled and pointed to my picture that I was drawing. Luckily I had most of the horse already drawn so I could show him what it was and not have it look like I was pointing at a bunch of scribbled lines. "This here is a horse. I own one myself and love her very much. I do miss her, but" I paused. "I would pick coming here over anything else any day!" I giggled and he replaced the smile on his face again. "Anyways, do you want to know about what I do with my horse and all, or-"

"Yes." He cut me off, smiling. "Seeing as I have no knowledge of them, I am quite confused." He gave a small laugh.

I chuckled and smiled. "Ok, well… I do what is called barrel racing." Another very confused look appeared on his face, as I had expected there to be. "Here, I'll draw it out for you." I took a piece of paper and set it on my clipboard. I drew three circles which were to represent the barrels. They were in a triangular form. "Now, you can start one of two ways. If you go to the right barrel first," I pointed to it. "Then you make _one_ right turn around it, and then a left turn around the next one and the third one. If you start out going to the left barrel first,"

"Then you make one left and two rights?" he continued for me.

I nodded. "Correct." I drew out the pattern with a line showing what it would look like once the course was ran. "Now, you want to do this pattern as fast as you can. Whoever gets the fastest time wins of course." I looked up at him.

"Are ya the fastest?"

"Heeelll nnnooo!!!" I laughed out loud. "There are a shitload of other people out there that can go much faster that I can."

"Then," he half smiled, still a bit confused by all this and trying to figure it all out. "who is the fastest?"

"Hah. No idea. And it all depends on what course size too… If it's a professional sized course I usually run anywhere between 15-17 seconds. And if it's a standard small size I run times of 12-14 seconds."

"And there are faster times than _that_?"

I nodded and continued to work on my picture a bit while he watched.

"Now don't get me wrong here, but aint that a bit dangerous going dat fast?"

I just about busted out laughing right then. "Wait just a minute." I stopped everything I was doing and looked at him like he was nuts. "You're telling me that you think _that _is fast when here I am talking to someone who can use _flashstep!?"_ I let out my laugh as he began to realize that.

"I see." He chuckled. "So that's all ya do with a… horse?"

"Oh no. I do all sorts of events."

"Like what?" he asked, actually sounding interested.

"Oh boy. Umm, let's see… There is keyhole, birangle, figure eight, Canadian flags, individual flags, speed barrels, Texas barrels, pole bending, team penning, reining, jumping, calf roping-"

"Wow…" I shook his head in amazement. "How does a human brain keep up with all that?"

My jaw dropped, but I still kept a smile on my face. "Excuse me! Thank you for the insult!" I laughed, not really offended by any of that. He just smiled to himself.

Then he continued with another question. "So besides… horses… what else does ya life consist of?" He placed his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for me to continue.

I didn't know why he would be so interested in any of this, and what good it would do, but there wasn't much else to do now I guess. "Well, there are tons of different things. But mostly what I do just consists of riding my horse and hanging out with friends. Mainly one friend right now though. Ever since I graduated high school I haven't been in touch with most of my friends, but there is one that lives pretty close to me and we both hang out a lot."

"Does she watch the show… uhh… what is it called again?" He half smiled, trying to think too hard.

I laughed. "Bleach." I held up a hand when I noticed he was about to ask about that as well. "Don't ask me why it's called that, it just is." He and I both smiled.

He motioned for me to continue again. "Who is your friend?"

"Her name is Ashley. She is basically just like me, but with an even stronger sense of humor and I love that about her. She can make every moment of the day so much better even when everything seems to be going wronge." I smiled to myself, thinking what her reaction would be if I told her about my experience here. She would go insane, but in a good way. "She and I are like… both, _obsessed_ with the show." I went back to my drawing, totally forgetting that I had started it once I got into this conversation.

"The two of ya have favorites, don't you?" He watched as I continued my horse drawing.

I nodded again. "Yup." That was all I said.

He paused for a moment before speaking, apparently waiting to see if I was going to continue after I said that. But when I didn't, he spoke again. "And?"

I took my eyes off my drawing for a second to look at him in question.

"Who are those favorites?" He smirked.

I went back to drawing and smiled to myself. "Well…" I paused for a bit, a little unsure if I should really say who my favorite was. "It's hard to say who my top is because both my "first" and "second" favorites are pretty much both my top favorites. Buuuttt… if I had to chose one, then I could have to say…" I paused again, still not really wanting to share who my favorite was with Gin. I could just see him now, blabbering to everyone about this. Then how would things go. I shuttered, not wanting to think about it, and continued to speak. "Ulquiorra."

He looked a bit shocked at first, but then softened his expression. "_Him?_" He looked at me like I was crazy. "He's always so quiet and to himself. How could ya possibly like him?" He chuckled as I shrugged and just smiled. "So then who is that second one?" he asked curiously.

"Well, as much as I'm frustrated with him right now because he's being an ass, I still like Grimmjow as well."

He smirked. "Really now? Maybe ya should tell him that. He might go a little easier on ya if he knows that he is a favorite to someone." He laughed.

"Nah. I'll save that for sometime later." I laughed out loud. "As for Ashley, she seems to be going from one person to another for her favorites list. But I think her main favorites are Urahara, Aizen," I shuttered at that name. "And… you."

He seemed to blush right then, but he didn't show it. "Why, I'm flattered." He grinned widely. "Not many of the espada seem to take a likin' ta me." He made a fake sad face which made me giggle.

"Well that's not very nice." I said and he agreed, but we both gave a slight laugh at it.

As I went back to my drawing, he asked yet another question; shifting positions as he did so. "So tell me a bit more about this show."

I was wondering when he, or someone, would ask about that.

"Okay. Well, I can't explain the whole show, because there is just way too much. But basically, the show follows the life of Ichigo and everything that happens with him. So we know all about him, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, you guys, and much more."

Gin gave me a look that almost seemed a bit scared. But who wouldn't be if they found out there was a tv show that involved them that allowed unknown others to know everything about you and your life. That would be something to be a little worried about I would say. Wouldn't you agree? Thought so.

I continued as I drew more; now working on some shading. " I don't know how they made this show without you all knowing, but however they did, I thank them soooooo much!" I laughed a little. "The show is so well done, its amazing to think that none of you knew about it. There are shots in the show that are just of a person's face, even when fighting. I can't believe they got all of it without being caught."

"That is amazing, I will agree with ya there." The smile on his face wasn't there anymore. He was thinking about all this, probably shocked by it all as well. "It is extremely strange how we are unable to sense it. So then, what is happening in this show right now?"

"Right now, it's on what is called a filler."

He looked confused again.

"They have the main story for the show, which is the arc that involves Aizen betraying the Soul Society and whatnot, and then coming here, having all you guys, and the big war and all that good stuff. Well, at random times in the show, they suddenly start another short story line. I guess its other stuff that was filmed _after_ the whole battle in Karakura, and they just take bits and pieces of the other stories and put them into place. Like I said, its amazing how they do all this without you all knowing." I paused for a few seconds before going on with more information. "Then they also have the Manga. With is like a comic strip thing. Its just picture drawings instead of a tv show."

"What part of the show are ya at?" Gin suddenly asked in the middle of my explaining. It caught me off guard a little but I continued.

I laughed a tad first before speaking. "That depends. They have the show in English which is somewhere around with the battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow in his release form. Then there is the one that is in Japanese but with English subtitles. That one is currently on a filler right now, but is waaaaay farther ahead than the English dubbed one. The Manga on the other hand is the farthest ahead with it being at the point where Ichigo is now heading back to the human world and-"

Something suddenly popped into my head. Why didn't I think about this when I first began explaining about the show. "Wait a second…" I looked over at Gin, confused. "H-how are all the espada still here? In the show Grimmjow and a few others are already beaten and killed, and in the manga…. Every single one of them are gone… h-how is that-"

Gin answered me before I could continue babbling. "I'm sure ya know about Aizen having the hogyoku, right?"

I nodded, awaiting my explanation. How was this possible? They were all supposed to be dead and gone in the show and storyline…

"All I am allowed to tell ya, out of Aizens orders, is that he was simply able to basically bring them back for… well. I cannot say anymore about that."

That sucked. "Why would he do that? Is he planning on using them for something else?"

"Not even myself or Toueson know for sure. We haven't been given too much information about it all just yet. We have just learned to accept it without asking."

I did just that with this part of the conversation as well. I accepted it without asking anything further. I'm sure that if I did try and get a better explanation, I would either be met with no answer or just confusing myself to bits.

Luckily I didn't have to ask or say anything more about it after that. A quick knock at the door came and it began to open. The person who stepped into the room was no other than Ulquiorra. With him, he brought the normal member that brought in a meal. But instead of the Quarto just standing to the side and leaving soon after, he stayed once he noticed that I wasn't alone in here.

"What is going on here?" He asked, not sure of why Gin was sitting at the couch with me.

Gin placed his hands at his sides to push himself up off the couch. He glanced at me and gave a slight nod of the head to say it was his time to be leaving. I did the same and nodded back with a smile; watching him walk away.

"Oh nothin' at all. I just came in here ta talk to her for a bit." Gin stopped just a few feet in front of Ulquiorra, smiling as much as he did normally.

"Did Lord Aizen give you permission to enter this room?" Ulquiorra, if he possibly could, sounded a bit angry that Gin was here. But even if Gin hadn't been given permission, why would that matter to him?

Gin didn't even answer Ulquiorra's question and began to walk forward, but not before leaning over to whisper something into the Quarto's ear. I couldn't hear anything since I was too far away to pick up on anything, but when I saw the slightest expression of shock appear on the pale arrancars face, I froze. What did he tell him? As Gin walked out the door, Ulquiorra stood there for a second. He glanced toward to door as he caught the last glimpse of Gin's coat as he left, and then switched his view over to me. His slight expression that had appeared when Gin whispered to him was now gone and replaced with his normal blank and emotionless look.

Although he did look as if he wanted to say something, he didn't. A tray a food for me was left in the room as he and the meal carrier left my room. I sat there on the couch with so many things on my mind. But the main thing my brain focused on was what Gin had told him. I had a strong feeling about what it was, even though I really hoped it wasn't that. I hoped that he hadn't just told him about my favorites. Then again… maybe that would coax the Quarto to speak up. No. If that was going to make him speak, then he would have done it before he left my room. So then what did he say!? This was going to drive me nuts.

--

A few hours had gone by since Gin left and I had been able to finish up my picture that I didn't want anyone seeing. With the finish product of it complete, I really had to hide it now. Once I was happy with the way it looked, and after smudging a few more spots with my finger to make the shading better, I placed it back under the couch and left it there. I put the rest of the paper on the opposite side of the couch and made sure I gave not one reason for anyone to look under that couch.

Since I had been in my room for the past three days, I really wanted to get out and do something. Sure I had had people come by to visit and talk, but that's not really a whole lot of fun. Not like there was much to do here, but I still wanted to get out of that stupid room. Before Ulquiorra had left after bringing me a meal when Gin left, I had asked him if I could maybe come out and hang with everyone. He told me it depended on Szayel's answer since he would be the one to determine if I was allowed to put more weight on my leg yet. Ulquiorra had gone and returned with the Octa, and Szayel looked it over. Everything seemed to be healing quite well and should be able to keep together if I walked around.

So far nothing interesting was happening since I was able to chill with the others. I still had no idea where the heck I was at, but I knew it was the same room where that pool table was. I had played one game with Nnoitra, and this time instead of losing, I made sure I was the victor. He wasn't too happy with that, so he challenged me to another game. I won that one as well. But when he tried to play again, I told him to quite while he could and not embarrass himself any further.

I was now over on the couch that surrounded a table with a chair to the left of me. Stark was sitting on the far right of the couch, resting and probably falling asleep as everything else went on around him. Although I was a little surprised by this, Ulquiorra had taken a seat in the chair next to me by the couch. I was sure that he would either pick somewhere farther away or not even come over at all. Maybe he was warming up to me? He was still acting stranger than ever though. There had to be sometime I could talk to him and get something out of him. Yammy sat on the ground over by stark while Szayel leaned up against the wall, almost leaning over Stark. Yammy and Szayel had looked at each other with some idea I did not know what was, but I knew it was to pick on Stark while he fell asleep. But when they realized I was looking, they retreated from whatever they were going to do and let him be.

"Good boys." I had whispered over their way and smiled.

I think I had watch about two other games of pool, with Nnoitra getting his ass kicked by everyone he went up against, before I thought of something. I smiled to myself knowing it would bring up some pretty interesting things with these guys. But something startled everyone before I could speak about it.

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone suddenly turned their eyes over toward the pool table at the sound of the stick being slammed down on the table. As soon as I realized what was going on, I had to keep myself from laughing out loud. Apparently Nnoitra was getting fed up with losing and throwing a hissy fit. He turned on his heels and made his way over the where the others and I were at. He took up a spot on the ground near Yammy and leaned his head on his right hand.

I was about to comment something but he spoke before I could even start.

"_Nobody_ say a word." He glared at everyone as we all tired to refrain from laughing more at his loss.

Remembering what I had thought of before Nnoitra's defeat, I changed the subject before anyone else could comment something about the Quinta. "Hey," I looked up from my spot, catching the attention of the ones around me. "Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?"

I was met with multiple blank expressions. I smiled to myself as I saw their confused reaction to my question.

"Uhh…What the hell is that?" Nnoitra asked, staring at me. Well more like glaring.

"Its exactly what it says. Truth or dare. I would start and ask someone the question "truth or dare", then whoever I've asked tells me witch one they want. It they pick truth, I ask something I want to know the truth of. If they pick dare, I dare them to do something. Simple as that. But it can get _very_ interesting." I smiled, just thinking of the possibilities.

Nnoitra crossed his arms. "Is this one of your _human_ games?"

"Yea, but hell its something to do."

"She's got a point there, Nnoitra." Szayel spoke up.

"So," I shifted positions on the couch so I was now sitting crisscross. "Ya'll in?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

I could tell a couple of them were a little unsure if they really wanted to play, but they all ended up agreeing and we began the game.

"Ok then, I'll start first." I smiled wider as I used my finger to point around at each member. "Who should I pick for my first victim?" I giggled, knowing all too well who I was going to pick. I stopped my finger at Nnoitra.

"You." He looked at me. "Truth or dare?"

He smirked at me and narrowed his eyes. "Dare." He said hard.

I smirked. Perfect. This dare was going to be something my friend and I had come up with a while ago and always thought he would be the best to try this one. "Ok. I _dare_ you… to go put on Lilinetts outfit."

His eyes went wide. He wasn't expecting that. "What!?" He sat up straighter instead of slouching.

Just then, someone else started laughing. Stark. We all looked at him in surprise for we all expected him to be asleep.

"Dude," he said sleepily. "She'll kill ya if she finds out about this."

"Well I aint doing that shit."

I shook my head at him and continued to smile. "Ah-ah. You picked dare, you gotta do it now."

Stark laughed again. "Oh come on. Do it."

"Chicken!" I blurted out, letting out a laugh. He just glared at me as hard as he could. If he was allowed to, I bet he would have killed me right then and there, but I could see he held that urge back.

Stark got up from his spot and began to walk toward the door, speaking over his shoulder. "I'll go see if shes in the room. If not, I'll come get you Nnoitra and you can do it." He smiled to himself and kept himself from laughing again at the thought of all this. Would Nnoitra actually do something like this? With being beat so many times at his games, I would think he would just to show that hes not a wimp.

"Meanwhile," I started again, still trying not to laugh anymore. "You can ask someone a truth or dare while he goes and does that." I smiled at him, only to receive another cold glare.

"Ch. Fine." He locked eyes with mine, picking me. "Truth or dare." He rolled his eyes.

"Dare." I didn't have a good feeling about picking that, but I wanted to see what would happen if I picked that. I usually never pick dare, so I just went for it this time.

"I dare you to dodge this cero!" He said while smiling extremely big.

As soon as he said those words, I could see that a couple of the others in the room seemed to tense up, unsure if he really meant that or not. But the one I saw the most, was Ulquiorra. He seemed to lean forward in his seat at bit, ready to interfere if need be.

But before Nnoitra had a chance to even open his mouth, I spoke up. "You see, I would except for the fact that… I'm _human!_" This time I had no smile, but a very serious look, making sure he got the point that I wasn't going to do his dare.

"Psh, pussy." He looked away as I shot a cold look at him, unhappy with that response.

Without turning my head, I turned my eyes over to Ulquiorra and noticed him relax a bit. "Ok, I change mine to truth then."

"Hey wait a minute!" He looked back at me. "Then I'm changing mine!"

"Not even." I protested. "Yours doesn't put your life in danger, stupid." I smiled as he just got more frustrated. "So ask your truth question now."

The door to the room opened up just then and stark stuck his head in and smiled at Nnoitra. "The coast is clear. Get your ass in there and put that on." He laughed a bit as he walked back over toward us, taking up his spot on the couch again.

Nnoitra started to get up, but I stopped him.

"Ah-ah. First you have to ask your truth question to me. _Then_ you can go play dress up." I was shot a cold glare from him again.

He stood there for a moment, thinking, and then spoke. "Okay then." He smirked. "Do you get a lot of _action_ in the human world? I bet you do." He continued to smirk; that smirk growing larger and larger as he waited for my answer.

I knew exactly what he meant by "action" and shook my head while rolling my eyes. Wow. He really was a perv. "Nope. Virgin. Next." I said quickly and blankly as I folded my arms and leaned into the back of the couch. He was about to say something back, but Stark told him to get going before Lilianet came back, so he left.

I looked around at the others, searching for someone else to pick. During my looking around, I nearly laughed out loud when I heard Yammy whisper over to Szayel what a virgin meant. He couldn't be serious about that, could he? But then again, I probably didn't really want to know about any of that. I didn't feel like getting into a whole other conversation about what a virgin was, so I just left my comments to myself and moved on.

Seeing that Szayel didn't particularly wish to explain to Yammy what a virgin meant, I decided to pick him as my next person. That would allow him to escape the stupidity of the large espada.

"I'll pick you, Szayel." I smiled at him, letting him know the reason why I picked him. He seemed to thank me just through eye-contact and smiled back; taking a few steps forward away from Yammy.

"Truth." He said a bit slowly, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Hmm," I thought for a moment and remembered yet another thing my friend and I had come up with. I was using previous truths and dares that I used in my real life. But hey, why not? They were interesting. All I had to do was spice them up a bit. "Are you still in the closet?" I smirked to myself, wondering how he would answer that in front of all his fellow members. They all knew what I meant by the closet and instantly looked at him, waiting for his answer.

Szayel 's face went blank. His eyes moved, searching for anything he could look at instead of all the eyes on him already. I knew all too well that he too knew what I meant, but he pretended to play stupid.

He looked around a bit. "What closet? There is no closet here." He tried to make himself look confused, but I wasn't buying it.

"She means are you gay!"

We all suddenly looked toward the door as a familiar voice filled the room. The instant everyone's eyes made contact with what they saw, laughter filled the room. It was Nnoitra. And he had actually done my dare. He actually _did _it! I couldn't believe that he would actually stoop that low and do something a human had asked him to do! Although he had some teasing of being weak if he didn't do it, so that might be why. But still… I couldn't believe he actually squeezed himself into that!

"Oh my God!" I laughed hard with the rest of the group as he came back to the group and sat down, trying to look as "manly" as he could. But there was just no way he could possibly do that with what he was wearing!

"Nobody say another word." He sounded pissed.

Although a few others made some small comments to him, and to themselves, I decided not to say one word. I couldn't trust that he wouldn't cero me if I did say anything, and I didn't want to risk that.

I continued to laugh for a bit, but tried to stop myself and move on with the game. "Okay, okay, okay." I still laughed. "Szayel, you still haven't answered my truth."

His face went blank again. He looked down shyly and mumbled something, then looked up at me as if to say please move on now. With everyone else still laughing at Nnoitra, they weren't really paying attention to what Szayel was saying. Seeing that he was really uncomfortable with this situation he was in, I felt bad. So instead of having him repeat anything, I pretended I heard what he said and continued.

"Ok then , your turn." I smiled sweetly, understanding that he didn't want to talk about anything with that.

"Truth or dare?" He leaned up against the wall; his arms once again folded.

I thought for a minute. I really wanted to do a dare still. I almost always picked truth, but my last dare didn't work out. And I also trusted Szayel a bit more than Nnoitra so I figured it would be okay to try again. "Dare." I sat up a bit in my spot.

An evil looking smile appeared on his face just then, and everyone seemed to suddenly realize the game was still going and turned their full attention back on it. I noticed him glance at Ulquiorra for a second before looking back at me, and it was then I realized what he was thinking. I didn't know what he would dare, but what it had to do with. Szayel already knew that I liked the Quarto, so of course he was going to dare me to do something that involved him. I should have known that. But in front of everyone like this?

"I dare you," he started out, smirking at me as he knew I knew what was about to come. "To go sit in Ulquiorra's lap for the rest of the game." He raised an eyebrow while still smirking.

My heart just about stopped. No, I think it did stop. Everyone around us didn't understand why that would be a good dare, but that didn't matter. Szayel knew why, and that was that. I slowly began to turn my look toward Ulquiorra and as I did, I heard a few snickers from a couple of the others. Apparently they were beginning to figure it out as well. Great. This was perfect. But, not wanting to be put down by not doing a simple dare like that, I went through with this.

I looked over and the Quarto and gave a small smile; almost asking permission if this was really ok with him. That was the last thing I wanted. To have my favorite character blow me to bits for doing something he didn't want. Without letting anyone else notice, he gave a slight nod of his head and I got up.

A few more snickers were made as I stepped over to Ulquiorra, but I ignored them. As I came up to the Quarto, I could feel my heart pounding harder and harder the closer I got. It felt like it would beat right out of my chest. Never in my life had I ever been so nervous. Once I was next to him, he opened up his arms and held one of them out to help me take my spot. He took my hand in his and allowed me to sit. As my skin made contact with his, a small shiver went down my spine. I could touch his skin all day long. It was cold but smooth as ice. As I took my new spot, I could feel my heart beat louder and harder than it already was, and was hoping he didn't pick up on any of this. But I highly doubted that. He could probably have picked up on my nervousness before Szayel even made the dare.

Thinking since I was already there, I might as well get a bit more comfortable, and I draped my arms around his neck. My eyes never left his during any of this as he stared back at me with those emerald eyes; expressionless. It was hard to read what he was really thinking, and God did I want to know. What he did next almost caused me to jump right out of my skin. Taking his left hand, his brought it around my back and placed it on my hip; almost like he was protecting me. I gave him a quick look, and smile at him shyly. Even with his porcelain white skin, I could swear I could see him blushing. That only made me smile more.

Suddenly everything my mind and body where feeling quickly left when the door busted open, slamming against the wall. Everyone looked over. It was Grimmjow.

"What the _fuck_ is _this_!?" He was pissed about something, that's for sure. He held something in his hand at his side as he strutted over to the group. It was a piece of paper and I caught a glimpse of it as he walked towards us.

Shit.

As he made his was closer and closer, I knew exactly what it was that he had. But how!? What business did he have searching through my room, let alone just being in there? He had found my picture that I didn't want anyone seeing. And that picture… was of… one of my favorite "fan-pair" in bleach. Out of the many out there, my one favorite couple was no other than Grimmjow and… Ulquiorra. And since I had had time on my own, I decided to draw a picture of them. And it wasn't just a sweet picture of the two of them together or anything. No. I just _had_ to have drawn a picture of them together in _bed_. Yeah, you didn't see anything, but you knew what was about to happen for sure. Why did he have to find this now!? Not only was he going to show it to everyone here, but I was sitting in the lap of one person in the picture!

Just before he got to our group, he paused noticing Nnoitra. I could see that he wanted to laugh at him and probably ask what the hell happened, but he was too fixed on what he was angry about to get off topic. "What the fuck is this!?" He repeated, now holding up the piece of paper, showing it to everyone; especially me. I felt Ulquiorra tense a little bit at the sight of the picture, obviously a tad embarrassed by the picture that was now being showing to his fellow espada, but he did not speak

Nnoitra leaned forward, wanting a better look at the picture. "Whoa!" He sneered. "When did _that_ happen!? And I missed it!?" Grimmjow shot him a look, but then Szayel added to the Quinta's comment.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Grimmjow." He said, trying not to laugh but failing.

"Shut it!" Grimmjow said to the two of them.

Grimmjow turned his attention back to me, still holding the picture in front of me face. "Care to exaplin?" I could see his anger rising higher and higher; as if it could actually get any higher.

There was no way I was about to say anything about me actually drawing that, so I had to do something.

Not really being able to think straight at the moment, I just said the first thing that came to my mind. "Geez Grimmjow. Drawing out your fantasy there?" I smiled at him, knowing he wasn't expecting me to act stupid.

A quick confused looked came to his face, but that quickly went away and returned to anger. "Oh don't give me that shit. You know this isn't true! Now explain yourself!" He shoved the paper in my face again.

"You really think I would draw _that!?_" I laughed a bit, looking a bit disturbed at the picture trying to cover up my nerves. "You're crazy! You just want to make it seem like I did that so if anyone finds that they'll think its mine and not yours!" I laughed again, a few of the others laughing along as well. Grimmjow was so pissed he couldn't think of anything else to say. I could tell that he really wanted to kill my right then, but there was no way he could get that done. Azien would have him destroyed if he touched me.

"W-what!?" He screamed in my face and looked around at the others who were now starting to laugh even more. He glared back at me and was about to speak again, but he was interrupted.

"My, my."

I looked over toward the door and saw two newcomers. Gin and Aizen. I froze as I noticed Azien's eyes on me and me alone. He had a smirk on his face that sent me looking the other way. I did not wish to see him right now. Not now, not later, not ever.

Gin was the first to arrive at the group. "What is it we have goin' here?" He said with a smile, looking right at Grimmjow.

"We're playing truth or dare." I told him, trying to ignore the fact that Aizen was now standing next to him, rather closer to me than anything.

"Oh?" Gin smirked. "Might ya care to take in a few new members?"

"We would love to join." Aizen added in, still looking only at me.

As much as I really didn't want to have them join in, and to quite the game now that _he_ was here, there wasn't much I could do. It wasn't like I could just tell them no and that only the ones playing now were allowed. That was kinda stupid. So reluctantly, I agreed to let them join in.

Once I had said okay, Gin took a spot closer to Nnoitra, obviously wanting to tease him about what he was still wearing. It was quite the sight. I only wished I had my camera with me! Aizen on the other hand, took his spot right next to Ulquiorra and I. As Aizen stood close by us, looking down at me every so often, I felt Ulquiorra tighten his grip a little on me. That caused me to look him in the eye and he looked right back. It was then I could see the expression in his eyes soften as he spoke to me just through eye-contact. He wasn't going to let Azein hurt me in anyway, and I would be safe. I smiled a bit when I realized that's why he held me tighter.

"So," Aizen spoke up. "Who's turn is it?" Another creepy smirk looked down at me.

"Mine." I said without a smile and turned my face away from him so I could pick someone else.

Grimmjow had since shut his mouth, apparently not wanting to speak about this picture in front of Aizen, so he had fallen behind some of the others; blending into the background. But I could see him just fine. Yes, he was the one. I wondered if he would actually do my dare that I had planned for him. That is, if he picks dare.

"You." I pointed at him. Everyone had to turn around and search for him because he was hiding. But once he realized I was talking to him, he took a couple steps forward and just glared at me; like he was trying to kill me just with sight. "Truth… or dare?" I raised an eyebrow at the end of my words, smirking at him.

"Hmpf." He rolled his eyes, but picked one anyways. "Dare." He said cockily.

Perfect.

I snickered a bit before speaking, which got his attention. "I dare you…" I started out slow, as I tried not to laugh at the thought of my dare. "To…" I looked around the room a bit for a second or two and then smiled to myself as I completed my dare. "Kiss Nnoitra!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened at that. "W-what!?" He shot a look over at Nnoitra who smirked at him and chuckled; he was totally in for it with how perverted he was to begin with.

Nnoitra started to stand up, totally ready for this dare no matter what he was wearing, and opened his arms. "Come here big boy." The smirk on his face grew larger and larger as he walked over to Grimmjow, who looked a bit scared. "You know you want to." The Quinta laughed.

"Oh no, Nnoitra." Szayel came in, stopping him for a second. "That's Ulquiorra he wants to with." Everyone busted up laughing when they realized he was talking about the picture Grimmjow was still holding in his hands.

"Fuck no!" Grimmjow snarled at the two of them and turned around to walk out. Just then, Aizen suddenly appeared in front of the sexta and held a hand up in front of him to stop him from going any farther.

"You're not playing by the rules." He sneered at him, pointing to the guy behind him so he would get the idea and turn back around.

"You can't be serious." Grimmjow said back to him, glancing over his shoulder at Nnoitra and then back at his Lord. Aizen just smirked again and nodded his head, serious about every word.

Grimmjow closed his eyes, hoping that by some chance this would all be a dream and would end soon. Was he really about to do this? With Nnoitra!? Why would he do anything like that in the first place? But… Aizen wasn't going to just let him get away with walking out on this. If he didn't follow his words, nothing good would come from it. Slowly, Grimmjow turned back around; eyes still shut closed in irritation, and then opened them when he was fully turned. When he opened his eyes, he saw something he did not wish to see. Nnoitra, standing there in front of him, wearing Lilianets outfit as best he could, while having the biggest smile on his face ever; waiting for Grimmjow to come closer.

Grimmjow took a big sigh in anger, not wishing to do any of this; especially not in front of everyone here. He looked down at the ground as he took a few steps forward. But before he could take one more step, Nnoitra was suddenly in front of him, a wide grin on his face for half a second before crashing his lips down onto the sexta. Grimmjow jumped back a bit, surprised by the sudden sensation, but two arms wrapped around him, bringing him in closer, before he would escape. Nnoitra smirked the whole time, not caring what the others were thinking about any of this, or caring about what his outfit was. Grimmjow on the other hand, gagged as Nnoitra tried to slip tongue with him, finally succeeding. In one quick movement, Grimmjow pushed his arms against the Quinta's chest and shoved him away, breaking their lip lock and stepping away from each other.

"You fucking bastard! That wasn't in the dare!" Grimmjow screamed at him, wiping his mouth with his arm.

Nnoitra half smiled as he took his seat, "it wasn't _not_ in the dare either." He snickered.

"Oh don't be such a fucking smartass!"

"Oh Grimmjow," I said from my spot on Ulquiorra's lap. "I never did say _where _the kiss had to be either." I laughed along with the others.

Grimmjow looked utterly shocked and pissed at the same time as he realized that. "You little bitch!"

I just giggled, knowing all too well that I was perfectly safe with Ulquiorra, and the fact that Grimmjow would have his ass kicked if he tried to do anything to me. In frustration and embarrassment, he turned on his heels, ready to get out of there as quickly as he could. The picture he still held in his hand was quickly crumpled up and thrown onto the floor. With that, he left for the door; muttering curses under his breath.

Meanwhile, Gin jumped up and ran over to pick up the piece of paper tossed on the ground. "Oi!" He said, smiling. "Ya forgot this!" He waved it up in the air.

Grimmjow kept walking; ignoring every comment that was made toward him.

"Hey!" I shouted to him. "It's your turn now though!"

He stopped.

Slowly and quietly, he turned back around and headed back toward us; a smirking glare on his face. "Oh really?" he sounded cocky.

Great. What was he planning on doing now that I had dared him that? If he picked me, I sure wasn't going to pick dare from him. I couldn't imagine what he would dare me, and I didn't really wish to know either.

"Well then," he began as he stopped just in front of our group. "I pick, Aizen."

We were all a little surprised by his choice. Even Aizen quickly looked at him a bit unsure. Everyone was sure that he would have picked me since I was the one who originally dared him to do that in the first place. Surely he would want to get back at me for doing that. Wouldn't he? But then I realized something. Even though he was pissed at me for daring that, apparently he was angrier at Aizen for actually making him do it and not walk away. That had to be it.

Aizen looked over at the sexta. "U-uh, okay?" He stuttered a bit, not sure what his espada would plan to do. But he put on a smile and continued anyways. "Dare."

My God. What was it about dares? Truths could be good ones too. But hey, I guess I should have expected this from these guys.

"I dare _you_ to kiss him," he pointed over at Gin. "…with tongue." He smirked, folding his arms.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Did he seriously just dare his leader to kiss Gin!? Why would he even dare think of something like that? I looked over at Aizen to see his reaction, and it was exactly what I had expected. Shock. Utter shock. He had his mouth open like he wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say obviously.

"I um," he started. "Don't think….that… umm.." he stuttered more and more. He obviously didn't want to do this at all. He may have thought that watching Grimmjow and Nnoitra was funny, but now that it was him being dared to do something like that, was a totally different story.

"Ah-ah captain." Gin said sweetly, walking cover to Aizen; hands together behind his back. "You're not playing by the rules." He smiled, and put his hand on his chest. Aizen still looked a little unsure, and glanced over at everyone looking at him. We all smiled at him, seeming to dare him to do it even more just by eye-contact.

Not wanting to seem so weak for not taking a dare, Aizen returned his eyes back to Gin, who was getting closer and closer to him. Gracefully and sweetly, Gin lifted his head up to the ex-captain and placed his lips onto his. Remembering the full dare though, Gin increased the kiss and took it to the next level just like Grimmjow had said.

Meanwhile, I was still sitting in Ulquiorra lap watching every second of this. _'Wow.'_ I thought to myself. '_This is like… the best thing ever. If Ashley were here, she would be going crazy. Now… only if I could get my favorite couple to do this. I would be set for life!'_ I smiled and shook my head as the two men finished their dare and turned their attention back to the group. Some of the members here were now a bit disturbed and wanting to leave in fear of what they might be dared next. But everyone seemed to keep quiet and stayed still.

"Now," Aizen said a bit quietly. "I take it that it is my turn?" He looked over at me, telling me without words that it was going to be me who was picked next. He took a few steps closer toward me, giving me a bit of a sexual smile. I shuttered. What the hell was going through his mind!?

I felt Ulquiorra tense a bit and tighten his grip on me. He could feel that I was very uncomfortable with this now, and hoping that something would happen before Aizen had the chance to speak. I looked at the Quarto, hoping that he would think of something to get me out of this situation. He seemed to get the idea I wanted out of this, and quickly thought of something.

"It's time for your meal." He said loud enough so Aizen could hear.

That worked. Aizen didn't get to speak his words to me.

"Oh, yes. I guess it is." I said back to him; thankful that he had thought of that.

"But I was about to ask you a truth or dare." Aizen sounded a bit upset by this sudden change.

I hoped off Ulquiorra's lap and let him stand. "She must eat." He said those three words, and began to head to the door. I was not that far behind him.

I looked behind me at the group. "Feel free to go ahead and keep playing without me." I smiled, knowing all too well that as soon as I said that, they wouldn't agree. And I was right. As I finished my sentence, almost everyone got up simultaneously and left to go do their own thing. Aizen had a blank look on his face; confused as to why they would want to stop playing now. Things were just starting to get interesting. Maybe a little… too interesting at that.

Ulquiorra held the door open for me and I walked out with him right behind me.

"Thank you soooooooo much." I said to him as we walked down the long hallway toward my room. "As much as I had expected things to get interesting, I hadn't planned on the two of them entering." I glanced over at the Quarto who just nodded his head slightly in reply. He was too quiet sometimes.

As we continued to walk down the hall, I was getting a bit tired of how quiet it was. Each time I looked over at him, he looked as if he wanted to speak about something, but he wouldn't. I could tell it was bothering him, so why didn't he just say it? It couldn't be that bad, couldn't it? What was it that he was so afraid to speak about.

I tried to start a small conversation with him, hoping that I could get something from him that would make sense about his behavior. "So," I started out. I didn't know how to put any of this, so I just kind of said it bluntly. "What was with you being so "protective" with me in there?"

He looked over at me with a look I had never seen from him. He looked uncomfortable that I had said something about that. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut in instantly and looked down to the ground. He didn't know what to say. But I wasn't going to just let him get away with this. He had been acting strange around me since the day I got here, that it had been long enough. I had to know what was going through his mind. And with him, that could be quite a workout.

I continued speaking as we kept walking. "I felt you tighten your hand around me when Aizen came into the room. And I could also feel you tense up whenever something involved me came up." I paused a bit, seeing if he would speak. But he didn't yet. "Why would you do that?" I looked him right in the eye, pleading to him to say something; anything.

As we came up to my door, I opened it and waited for a minute. He opened his mouth again, but stuttered a bit at first. "I-I don't really know h-how to explain it honestly." He looked away, his hand in his pockets.

"Forget about details in explaining." I smiled. "Just say what is on your mind. I'm sure that if you speak about it now, things will go a lot smoother."

He slowly brought his eyes back up to mine and stood there for a moment in silence. I wished that I could just read him through his eyes, but they gave not one expression at all. But while he looked at me, I could sense that he was shy. Although I never could imagine the Quarto being shy over something. He always seemed to be one who could do anything without any problems with emotions. This was the most I had seen from him all week.

He gave a slight sigh. "Amanda."

The second he said my name, I just about melted. The sound of his voice speaking my name was the sweetest thing to my ears. I wanted him to say it again. I wanted to hear his voice more and more. I couldn't get enough of it.

He took a couple steps forward, and took one hand out of his pocket and began to hold it out in front of me like he was going to reach for me. "All I know is that I-"

Without warning, Azien instantly appeared before us; interrupting my most important moment.

"Why did you two leave so quickly?" He looked at us with cold hard eyes. He could sense something was up, and didn't like the fact that he didn't know what it was. He knew everything that went on here. So why was he missing this one?

Ulquiorra replace his hand back into his pocket and shut his eyes. He then turned to face his Lord and spoke to him. "It is like I said earlier. It is time for her meal." He glanced back over at me for a second. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to that."

Aizen still didn't like what was going on, but he had no evidence that anything was going on in the first place. Very slightly, he nodded his head and allowed Ulquiorra to walk off. Before he even had the chance to speak or look at me, I quickly shut my door in his face and locked it. Luckily, there was no sudden knock on it from him. I sighed and relaxed; happy to be away from him finally.

I walked over to the couch and took a seat on it. Instead of grabbing any of my papers or previous drawings, I just picked up my knees and brought them to my chest; crossing my arms over them and leaning my head down to think. _'Dammit!'_ I thought. If only had Aizen not shown up, I would have gotten an explanation from Ulquiorra as to why he was acting so different. It pissed me off that Aizen had even shown up to ask such a stupid question. Especially right at that moment in time. "Ugh!" I shut my eyes and sat there. I had to find another time and place to speak to him again. One where no one else would show up at to ruin it again.

--

Authors Note: Sorry for the crappy ending. But… it was starting to get a _little bit_ too long for my liking, and I couldn't think of anything better than to try and pick up the pace. Like I said in the beginning, I am sooooooooooo sorry this took forever to get posted! I have just been going through a writers block and its been hard getting back into the story. I know exactly what my next chapter is going to be, but still need to add some more stuff into it. After that, I'm almost sure it might be a little more time before the other chapters come out because…. Well, because I don't have anything planned for the story yet that far. But never fear! I Will think of something sooner or later and shall give you it as soon as I can! So please review on this and let me know what ya think! Thankies!


	9. Authors Note 2

Authors Note: Sorry for this again… Last time I did this I ended up faking some people out into thinking I had posted another chapter… But I tried to replace my last chapter with and different version… but it wasn't saving the changes I had made. I could have just deleted the chapter and then reposted it again, but that still would have made people think I had a new chapter either way… So I'm just gunna put this change here lol

In the last chapter, Grimmjow found that ….. Certain picture…. Right? Lol Well the picture he found can be found on my homepage on my account here lol don't worry, its not that bad lol nothing is showing ^_^ Some of the other pictures I drew (that I kinda mentioned in the story) can also be found on my homepage here as well ^_^


	10. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Again, sorry for the stupid "chapters" that are just author notes… but I really did try to up update the chapter with the information I forgot to put in… but it wasn't working. So sorry if you thought there was another chapter so soon .

Oh! Something important! I have created a voting poll at the top of my homepage for this story. Please take a look at it and vote! Thankies!

I had a couple people ask me how long this story was going to be. I wondered that myself too. I don't want to say it should be coming to an end soon or anything, because honestly… I really don't know. Like I said in …chapter 1 I think? This story first started out as a bit of a joke one-shot story, and then turned into a full on actual story. So although I have a lot of it plotted out, and even have the ending ready, there are all the chapters in between that I have to make up still haha I know there are a few more chapters to make that's for sure! And in the last chapter… the last authors note will have something VERY important in it…. So be sure to stick with this and read my important message at the end of this whole story! You'll want to know it! Anyways! Here is chapter 7! It's not AS long as my last chapter though... I mainly made that one long because I felt SO bad for not updating in a while… hope you enjoy this one too as well though!

-

I had gotten so close to finally getting Ulquiorra to speak. I had gotten so close to finally figuring out why he was acting so strange. I had gotten so close! _So close!_ And then Aizen just had to come in and ruin it all. You may be thinking that I could have talked to him when he brought me my food, right? Wrong. Instead of staying to finish what he had begun before Aizen came, he simply came and left my meal without a word. I hadn't even been given the chance to open my mouth before he left; he was that fast. But that only made me want to know more about why he was acting this way. As he left my room, and left me standing in my own thought, he looked back at me one last time and had opened his mouth a bit; like he was going to speak. But that never happened. He quickly shut his mouth, sighed, and walked away. What was it that he was having such a hard time to speak about with me? And with _me_ of all people! I could understand why it might be hard to talk with the other epsada and all. They could care less what each other had to say. And I just couldn't see Ulquiorra speaking to Aizen or Gin about something that was this hard to speak about. I just couldn't. But me? How was I to be someone not able to talk to? I listened very well and actually cared what the person had to say. Unless it was someone I really hated. Then I could care less. But for Ulquiorra, _Ulquiorra_, to have trouble speaking to me… I had to find out what this was. Not only was bit obviously bugging him, but it was sure driving me nuts as well.

Today had started out slow, and then got very interesting, but it would only get more interesting as the day went on. With our little game of truth or dare, my day had brightened up a whole bunch. But after that, it all came crashing down when Ulquiorra had gone back to his cold ignoring mode again. So today I had a mission; a mission to find him and get him to speak once and for all. But I was having a hard time finding him. I looked everywhere I could think, and yet he wasn't there. With any of my luck, he would be right outside the barrier of where I was allowed to go.

I walked down some random hallway, trying to make sure not to get lost or run into any trouble. But hey, was that really going to work out? No, of course not.

I continued to walk down this random hallway and could see it was coming to an end soon. There I would have to choose which way to go. That could be harder than it seems when you're in a place where you can take one turn and be in a totally different place all at once. But I had done well so far in not getting myself lost… too much. There was a time one day where I had tried to find my way back to my room by myself… yeah. That didn't go too well. Luckily, Szayel had been following me knowing I had no clue where I was going.

As I neared the end of the hall, I could hear footsteps coming from around the corner. I slowed my pace, unsure who it would be. Last time I was alone and heard footsteps, nothing good happened. So I was going to be more careful this time. But when the person around the corner was finally in my view, I relaxed a bit. It was only Hannibel.

"Hey." I said to her as she approached. For some reason I could tell she was giving a slight smile behind that zipped up jacket of hers. I still wondered why she covered her mask like that. I happened to think that it was one of the coolest masks ever.

She gave a nod of her head and stopped in front of me; her arms crossed. "Hey." She replied quietly and spoke again before I had the chance. "I'm sorry for what Apache did to you a few days ago. She, and the others, were under strict orders not to touch you and they disobeyed. For that, I am sorry."

Wow. I never expected I would get an apology from any of the epsada no matter what it might be for. That was nice of her.

I gave her a warm smile and laughed a tiny bit. "Oh its fine." I paused, glancing down at my leg; remembering that day. "My leg is pretty well healed now. I'll live." I smiled again.

"Hm." She was still smiling behind that jacket, I could tell by her tiny laugh. "So what are you doing out here? And all alone at that?"

For a slight instant, I had almost forgotten what I was doing in the first place. But that's to be expected coming from someone who can say they're going to get something, walk into the room, and totally forget why they're there. That happens to me on a daily basis. "Oh, um…" I thought for a moment. Was I really going to tell her the full truth? The truth that I was trying to find Ulquiorra so I could talk to him? Although if I did tell her, maybe she knew where he was and could get him for me. But what if she asked why I wanted to talk to him? Then what was I to say? I decided not to go with the full truth and just reply with something believable. "I'm just looking for people to talk to. I know this hallway…and therefore can't get lost." I smiled sheepishly.

"You know this hallway, do you?" She chuckled and I nodded a little unsurely. "Then where does this lead to?"

My face went blank. Did I really know this hallway? Psh. No.

I looked past her down the rest of the hall and looked at the two halls it split into. I really had no idea where I was at anyways, and I'm positive she already knew that just by me being here. I returned to looking at her and just smiled; knowing I couldn't make up any excuse for this one. She knew the truth behind my smile.

"Thought so." She laughed. "Need me to walk you back?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm pretty sure I might have an idea where I am. I'm not too far from where my room is, am I right?"

She nodded. "Yes. But if you're going to continue that way," she pointed behind her. "Then I suggest you go to the right instead. Turning to the left will get you nowhere. Trust me."

"Ok. I'll take you up on that advice. After all, you do know the place better than I do."

The two of us laughed a little. After a few minutes of a bit more talk, she and I parted, and I continued my way down the hall. Not long after Hannibels footsteps were gone, I heard a new set coming my way from around the corner.

"Now who?" I wondered, but as my new visitor turned the corner, my eyes narrowed instantly.

Grimmjow.

He too stopped and glared. As much as I thought he would turn right back around and head off in the opposite direction, he came toward me instead of away from me. His hands at his sides in fists, I could tell he was still pissed about earlier. I had to be cautious here. But I couldn't help but bring up a slight attitude with him. It was just too much fun.

"Yo! What's up kitty cat?" I said to him, leaning up against the wall and smirked at him; acting like nothing had happened today.

"Shut your mouth!" he came to a stop about five feet in front of me; ignoring my cat calling of him. "Explain to me what that picture was all about!"

I raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk. "Why are you asking me?" I teased.

He clenched his teeth. "You know damn well why I'm asking you, you little brat! _You're_ the only one with any _paper_ in their room! And it was in _your_ room under _your_ couch!" He took three steps forward and leaned over me trying to make me fear him more. I just stood there unfazed and with a smile still on my face. "And why was _I_ in it!?" His temper was rising. I could see that clearly.

"Well let me ask _you_ something first." I got rid of the smile on my face and turned extremely serious. "Why were _you_ in _my_ room in the first place, huh?" I crossed my arms in front of me and stared him cold in the eyes.

"Why does it matter to you?" he snarled.

"Ever since you found something in there that wasn't to be seen!"

"Oh!" He laughed sarcastically. "So now the truth comes out!" he flailed his arms out and looked away in annoyance before sending his glare right back to me. "Care to explain about it now!?"

I stood there in silence with a blank expression. Not only was I still unhappy that he had found that and brought it in for everyone to see, but the fact that he had gone into my room and searched for stuff. It wasn't like this picture was just lying around in some place where anyone could see it. If it was going to be found, it would have to be searched for with some effort. Exactly what Grimmjow had done.

I looked at him calmly. Was I really going to tell him why I drew that? No way. Letting him hang on it was much more fun than just explaining it to him. I wasn't about to go telling him that he too was also one of my favorites. "I still don't even see why you had to go snooping in there in the first place!" I ignored his question to me to explain.

"Ugh!" He hit the wall with his hand, causing a large crack to go splitting up the wall. "Don't ignore my question! Why the fuck did you draw that!" He was breathing hard, his hands shaking with frustration.

"For one thing, you really need to learn to control your anger." I brought back my smirk and sneered at him. "Secondly, its none of your business." With that said I turned around and was ready to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" He shouted. With one swift movement, he pinned me up against the wall with one hand to my throat; my feet nearly over a foot off the ground. I scratched at his hands, trying to escape his grip, but there was no way I could do that. He was too strong. "I want an explanation!" He raised his other hand in a threat to cero me and waited for me to speak.

Even though I could barely breathe from his grasp, I rolled my eyes at him. "L-like I'll tell y-you." I struggled to speak; feeling a bit faint.

"That's it!" My eyes widened as I was now staring at a bright red cero beginning to form in his hand. I had gone too far. But for some reason, I wasn't scared. Something inside me told me that it wasn't going to end this way. And I was right.

"Grimmjow."

The cero instantly went away and he shot his head toward the newcomer at the sound of his name. I smiled to myself when I was who it was.

"What do you want, Szayel?" He roughly let go of me and sent me falling to the ground.

As I hit the ground, I grabbed my leg when pain went rushing through it. Although time had passed since my little incident with Apache, it was still healing and taking its sweet time in doing so. The stitches were still in as well, so that didn't help the pain in any way either. I sat there on the ground, not wanting to make any sudden movements.

Szayel calmly made his way over to the two of us, his hands folded together behind his back. He had a bit of a smile on his face, but I could see that he was also concerned with what was going on here. As he proceeded forward and came to a stop, he looked down and me and then at Grimmjow. He shut his eyes and laughed a bit. "Why is it that it's always me who is breaking you two up?"

I gave a slight smile up at Szayel, finding it funny that what he said was true, but then sent a glare toward the sexta as he looked down at me for one second.

"Ch. She started it." He folded his arms and looked away.

I lost the smile on my face and looked up at him. "Oh don't start acting like a little kid." He ignored me.

"I don't care who started it or why." Szayel spoke to him. "What is it with the two of you anyways?" He exchanged glances between Grimmjow and I. When his eyes met mine, I gave him a shy smile and looked away for a second, and then peeked up at him. He opened his mouth a bit as he realized what I was telling him through silence. But he knew not to say a word. Especially not right now with Grimmjow already in one of his tempers. Szayel smiled back at me and then looked over at the sexta, who was still looking away from the two of us. "It almost seems as if you both like to do this to each other." He raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow, who was now starting to look over. Szayel laughed a bit. "Is there something you have on your mind Grimmjow?" He eyed him, knowing the sexta was hiding something. But what?

That's when Grimmjow decided to leave. "Fuck this!" He quickly turned around and headed off down the hall, disappearing quickly.

Szayel stood there and I sat on the ground; watching him leave, I couldn't help but laugh. He was more of a brat than I could be. And he was tons older than me too!

"What a baby." I said aloud, watching as he left my sight. I looked back up at Szayel then.

He looked down at me, smirked, and then kneeled down on one knee next to me. He knew all too well now why I was smiling to myself through this whole ordeal. "I can't believe it." He shook his head a bit.

I smiled, knowing what he was talking about. "Whatever do you mean?" I said sarcastically.

"Hm. You actually _like_ him? Most of us can't stand him because of his short temper like that."

I shrugged my shoulders and giggled. "Yeah, but… I can't help it." I smiled at him. "For one thing, its just too much fun to start an argument with him. And not to mention…" I paused for a minute, smiling even more if that was possible. "He's hot."

Szayel's eyes widened. I don't think he was expecting me to say that. But he let it go and tried to change the subject a bit. He stood back up and offered me a hand to help me up, which I gladly took.

"Are you okay?" He asked, motioning to my leg.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I reassured him. "It hasn't been bothering me much unless I hit it or something, which is to be expected. But other than that, everything is great. Thanks." I warmly smiled back up at him as I began to follow him while we walked.

Not long after we started walking, a question flew into my mind that I had been planning on asking him. I had remembered that my parents would only been gone for just about two weeks, and I had been here for about a week already. "Hey," I begun. "So how far along are you in figuring out a way to get me back home?" I looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

He smiled. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that." He glanced down at me and then returned to looking ahead. "Everything seems to be going well. I'm about 80% finished, and should have everything ready in the next couple days."

My eyes widened. "You actually found a way to do this!?" I was sure I would end up being stuck here for much longer and then have to think of a way to explain this to everyone.

"You are surprised?"

I nodded quickly. "Well duh! I didn't even think something like this was even imaginable!"

He chuckled a bit. "Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I am the best at science after all you know."

I laughed a bit. "Well I'm thankful for that."

"Why?" He glanced down at me, a bit confused. "I would have assumed you would have rather stayed here longer."

I looked back up at him. "I totally would, but… my parents are out of town for only two weeks, and they come back next week. So if I didn't get home by then, I would-"

"Have to come up with quite the excuse for your disappearance." He finished my sentence before I even had the chance.

"Exactly. I don't think I could come up with anything good enough for them. And I don't think telling them the truth would work out very well." I laughed to myself. "I could see it now. They'd ask me where the hell I've been and my reply would be "oh I've just been in Las Noches with all my favorite bleach characters. You know, because people can do that all the time." …like anyone would believe that." I smiled to myself as I was walking. That would have been one hell of a story to tell someone back home. Their reaction to it would be a whole different story at that.

"Well then it's a good thing you won't have to do that." I gave me a reassuring smile. "I will work on it as much as I can."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"By the way," he said to me, stopping from his walk.

I soon stopped and looked at him in question as I waited for him to continue speaking.

"What are you doing out here anyways? Where were you going?"

Crap. He already knew that I liked Ulquiorra, so if I told him I was looking for him what would he think? "Umm…I was...uhh…" Come on mind! Think of something! Anything! "I was just looking for people to talk to." I smiled sheepishly. He wasn't buying it.

"Come now. What were you up to?"

I sighed. There was no use in arguing with him. It wasn't as fun like with Grimmjow. "Okay, okay." I sighed again and looked down at the ground. "I was trying to look for Ulquiorra so I could speak with him."

"Ahh." He chuckled. "To talk about what might I ask?"

I looked up shyly for a second. But before I even thought about looking away again, I caught the look on his face. He smirked at me like he knew something I didn't. I looked confused. What could it be that he knew? "What?" I asked him.

"What do you mean 'what'?" He smirked more, not telling me his secret.

"What's with that look?" I sounded unsure.

He raised an eyebrow. "What look?"

"That look!" I laughed, but was still serious. "You know something that I don't. What is it?"

He laughed. "What could I possibly know that you don't." he teased with me, lingering me on his statement. But when he saw that I really wasn't wanting to play games right now about this, he gave in. "Oh alright." He sighed and leaned up against the wall. "You remember the day Gin came into your room and talked to you?"

"How do you know about that? You weren't there."

He held up a figure at me and smiled. "One thing you'll learn, if you haven't already, is never to tell him anything you do not wish to have spread around to everyone here." He smiled again as realization hit me of what he had done that day.

"No." I said, lost in thought. He didn't tell him, did he? My mind went back to that day, picturing everything I had seen. When Gin had walked past Ulquiorra, he had paused and leaned down next to him to whisper in his ear. At that moment, I realized that he had told Ulquiorra. He had told him that he was my favorite. That was why Ulquiorra gave me a strange look and had left so quickly. But then again… why would he care anyways? Ugh. This just made me want to talk to him more. And now that I knew that _he_ knew about all this, maybe things would go better. I hope.

I came back out of my thought and looked at Szayel. "I need to find him."

"Well I'm just going out on a shot here, but… you might want to check his room."

I shook my head. "I already check there. No one answered the door."

He smiled at me once again. "Try it again."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he told me those same words again. I smiled and sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go back."

He left his spot against the wall and turned to leave, but not before saying one last thing over his shoulder. "Good luck."

And I was going to need it. Not only was I going to try and talk to him about a rather shy topic, but he wasn't going to be any help in it. He rarely spoke to begin with, and not only that, he has been ignoring, or trying to at least, me for the past week. I would rather have someone else try and get the information from him and then just come tell me, but time was running out. Szayel would be done with his work in a couple days, and if I didn't talk to him now, I might not get another chance.

All along my walk back to his room I could help but feel nervous. Yeah, I should feel better knowing that Ulquiorra was told that from Gin. But I had always been shy around guys in every way. So for me to have my favorite character from my favorite show suddenly become real, meet him, and not only get the chance to talk with him, but tell him I really like him… that was quite nerve-racking. I kept my eye peeled for anyone else in the hallway while I made my way closer to my destination. To try and get my nerves calmed down a bit I tried thinking of something; anything. The first thing that popped up into my head was something totally random. But hey, that was me. My thoughts went to one of my favorite comedians, Jim Gaffigan. His whole joke about cakes came into my mind and made me smile. Then I thought of something else. "I should so totally bring this up randomly while I'm around them. They'll think I'm nuts, but I'm not afraid to be myself." I laughed a bit. That would be fun to see their reaction to. Not only would they have no idea who Jim Gaffigan is, or why I was quoting him but they probably have no idea what cake is anyways. I don't think they would even see it in the human world whenever they were there. Why would they be looking for what humans eat in the first place? That would be a funny picture.

I rounded another corner and came to the hallway with all the room doors. They went in order, and of course I was at the end of the hall by number ten. So I had a bit more to walk. As I did, I could feel my nerves starting to rise again. But that only got worse as I got closer to his door. I almost started to hope that he wasn't in there and he would just come to me on his own time, but who knew how long that could take. "Come on, Amanda. You can do this. Suck it up and go for it." I told myself; my hands in fists at my sides.

Then I was there; at his door. I glanced up at the large white door and looked at the black four that was on it. I looked around me, making sure I was alone, and then slowly brought my hand up to knock on the door. My heart pounded. How was I ever going to get him to actually talk about this? I really did need luck, and a lot of it.

I stopped my hand in mid air suddenly. My eye caught something to the side of me at the end of the hallway. The one who I had been looking for. The one who was getting my nerves up. Ulquiorra. Luckily for me though, he wasn't walking down the hall toward me. So he didn't see me about to knock on his door. He was just passing by the hall. But instead of continuing down the other hall, he went into a different room. It was the room I had now called the "game" room because so far that's where everyone went to hang out or play pool. Plus I had no idea what to call any room in this place.

I watched at he opened the door, entered, and shut it behind him. It took me a second to realize I was just standing there in the middle of the hall, my hand still up in the air from going to knock on the door, doing nothing. I shook my head and laughed as I replaced my hand at my said and began to walk forward. As much I had almost hoped he wouldn't be in his room, I would have rather had him in there than the game room. At least in his room things would be more private. Now I had to figure out a way to ask him to speak with me in private in front of a bunch of others. Sure, like that would go smoothly. But at least I had found him. I was one step closer to finding out this information. It wasn't going to get any easier though, that was sure.

I made my way over to the room rather quickly. When I went to open the door, I paused for a second; taking in a breath. And with that, I opened the door and entered the room. There was no turning back now. Once inside, I shut the door and looked around, but instantly I was stumped as I noticed something. I saw Nnoitra, Gin, Grimmjow, Yammy, and Hannible… but there was no sign of Ulquiorra. Anywhere. Where could he have gone? I swore that I saw him come in here. That couldn't have been my imagination. No. I looked around again, trying to find any glimpse of him but there was nothing at all. Strange.

Since Ulquiorra was missing, and I obviously wasn't going to talk to Grimmjow who was over with Nnoitra playing some pool, I decided to sit over on the couch with Hannible. She was the only one in the room I felt comfortable with and also the only one who would actually be nice to me. Although Gin would probably also be another one to talk to, he seemed to be getting ready to leave; which is what I wished I could do. But I couldn't. They'd most likely end up asking why I came and left in a hurry and I wasn't about to go spreading the word of who I was looking for to everyone here. Hannible saw me making my way over, and gave a slight nod of her head to acknowledge me. I smiled at her as I took my spot.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Couldn't find anyone else in that hallway, could you?" She laughed a bit.

"Hah. Not quite." I replied, still smiling. "And I don't feel like pounding on every door to see who is available. I suppose I could just go back to my room and try to organize things around again, but I can only reorganize things so much before it starts to get old."

He lifted her head up a bit and looked at me. "Organize what?"

"Oh, just whatever was in that box that you and Szayel put together for me, which I thank you for by the way."

I could tell she was smiling by the way her eyes turned soft. "It's no problem. Since I am a girl, I knew exactly what to ad in there."

"Oh. That reminds me." I shifted positions so I was sitting on my knees now. "I noticed there was some sort of shampoo bottle and all, but…" I paused for a second, thinking about my room. "There is no shower in my room."

Grimmjow heard that part and that part only apparently, because that's when he suddenly took his attention away from his game and spoke to me. He smirked widely. "You can get in _my_ shower anytime." He said in a very sexual type way and snickered after saying that. I shot a glare over to him and rolled my eyes. What a pervert. He was probably just as bad as Nnoitra over there. I could see the two of them joking about all of it too.

I turned my attention back to Hannible, who was about to speak, but someone else suddenly interrupted us. Someone who I thought wasn't here.

"You may use mine."

A voice came from behind me. Even though I could not see his face, I knew exactly who it was just by the sound. Where had he been all this time? He had to have been close enough to hear what Hannible and I were talking about, but how was he able to hide so well? Just another one of his talents I guess.

A smile came across my face as I turned to face him. And that smile only got bigger when I saw the look on his face. Apparently he hadn't thought about what he has said until after he said it. Although I assumed he wouldn't react much more to what he had said, he quickly took a hand out of his pocket and covered his mouth a bit; looking away shyly. He didn't know what to do or how to react. It was cute though.

I smiled up at him as he let his eyes come back to mine. "Aw, thank you." Finally! This was the perfect opportunity to talk to him. Now I didn't have to continue my search for him and therefore wouldn't have to explain to everyone who or why I was looking for him. I could just talk to him on the way out of here, plus the fact that I could probably continue to talk to him once inside his room. Once in there, maybe he would feel more comfortable to speak with me as we would be alone.

Seeing that Ulquiorra did not wish to be there at this particular moment with what he had just blurted out, I bid everyone a goodbye and stood up from my spot. Ulquiorra replaced his hand inside his pocket and made his way over to the door; looking at the floor. I followed him. Not long after I started walking, Nnoitra butted in.

"Bowchikawawa!" He smirked, as he and Grimmjow both made rude remarks and laughed. Szayel was right. Never will I tell Gin something I don't want others knowing again. It was obvious that Nnoitra knew all about me liking the Cuarto, and I was sure everyone else in Las Noches knew by now as well. I sighed at the thought. Oh well. There was nothing I could do now.

"Oh shut it!" I snapped at them before closing the door behind me; shutting off any other sounds and turning all to silence.

He waited for me outside the door for a moment, and when the door was shut, we began to make our way down the hallway to his room.

Without any hesitation, I asked a question. It might not have been about the topic I really wanted to know about, but that could be brought up slower. "Do you think we could stop by my room for a moment?" He looked at me in question. "So I can pick up a few things." I smiled and he nodded.

While I walked beside him, everything inside me screamed to be let out and speak to him. I could have just exploded with questions right then and there, but I stopped myself and held back. I wanted to see what might happen if I did not bring anything up. Maybe he would bring something up on his own. As much as I hoped he would, I had doubt in the back of my mind because he was quite to begin with.

It seemed like forever went by that we walked in silence. Not one word or glance was made between the two of us and I could feel the tension in the air building higher and higher as we continued not to speak. More time went by and still not a single word was spoken. I sighed slightly; trying to see if that might cause him to start up a conversation. But nothing came. That's it. I guess I would have to be the one to break the silence. But just as I was about to open my mouth, I shut it closed. He spoke.

"About… earlier…" He said slowly and quietly; not looking at me.

I knew he was talking about when Aizen had interrupted us the first time he tried talking to me. I stayed quiet while I waited for him to continue, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon. I watched his facial expression change ever so slightly from not knowing what else to say or how to say it. He seemed extremely uncomfortable with the situation he was in, and when he shyly brought his eyes over to mine, I could tell he wanted me to say something soon so he would not be left without words.

I took a few more steps so I could get ahead of him, and stopped in his path. He just about ran into me because he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him. He was focusing too much about what was on his mind. When I stood in front of him, he gave me one quick glance and then shot his eyes down to the floor.

I smiled to myself as I continued to look at him. He was just too cute like this. Emotions weren't his best thing in the world, and I could see he was having an extremely hard time with them too, but it was cute to watch him try and react to them. He just didn't know what to do.

"You can speak to me about anything. You know that, right?" I said sweetly.

He still didn't look at me, and when he spoke, it was soft and quiet; like he was unsure what words might come out of his mouth. He had to think of them carefully. "I don't know how to, though." He sighed a bit.

I was a bit confused from what he meant by that. "What do you mean?" I tried to lower my head a bit to see if I could see his face better, and maybe he would let me see it as well. But when I did, he just seemed to look away even more. Eye-contact would be hard.

He opened his mouth to speak more, but I could see him struggling with speaking up. "I-I don't know how to explain it. It's… it is very unnatural for me to speak about this."

"About what?" I asked, still trying to get him to make eye-contact with me. When I took a step closer, he slowly started to walk forward again. I had no choice but to try and talk to him while following. "Like I just said, you can talk to me. I'm not going to put you down, or think of you differently just by what you tell me." I paused, smiling to myself knowing how nerve-racking things could get like this. I had had my share of tough times when speaking to others, no matter what it might be. "It can be hard to share your feelings at times, especially with someone you haven't known long. But if you trust them, which you can trust me, everything will be fine."

That seemed to have worked strangely. Although it wasn't much, I caught a glimpse of him looking over his shoulder back at me. At least I knew he was still listening to me.

"It's not that I do not trust you. You have given me no reason not to trust you. It's just that…" he paused for a short time that felt like forever. "What I am feeling… I… I don't know what it is." He still looked at the floor while we walked with his hands deep in his pockets. Suddenly, he stopped. At first I wondered why, but then I realized we were at my room.

"Okay, I'll be _right_ back." I gave him another sweet smile as I opened my door and went inside. Once I was in, and the door was shut, my mind started to go elsewhere and think of something. What if… what if he liked me back? No. No I couldn't have that in my mind. I was just a fan who could only dream of something like that happening. And Ulquiorra… he did not feel things such as love. Emotions to him were useless and had no point to him. But what could it be that he was feeling? Right now, the only thing I could possibly think of that might be it, was that he was struggling with the emotions inside him that could be trying to tell him something. Trying to tell him that… that he liked me. But I couldn't let myself get "fan-girl ish" and get my hopes up only to have them crushed. I had to take this in a much more serious matter. I couldn't help myself though in keeping just a bit of hope that maybe… maybe he really did like me how I liked him.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I went into the tiny room they considered a bathroom, and grabbed everything I would need. Anything from a towel, to the shampoo Hannible was nice enough to give me, to a new pair of clothes I still had in that box. When I had what I needed, I gathered it up and returned to the door.

I was greeted with the same usual expression he always used. But he too was also greeted with the usual smile I gave him anyways. I would have made some sort of joke about him needing to smile more often, if at all, but that didn't seem like the right thing to do as of now. So I kept my mouth shut and just followed him in silence as we left my room. After a few more moments of silence down the hall, I was about to bring up the previous topic again when he stopped.

"We're here."

His room was closer to mine than I thought. And it took me till now to realize this? Wow.

He took hold of the handle and opened up his door. Just as he did, a big smile splattered across my face. I was actually going to be in his room. _Hi_s_ room! _It was every fan girl's dream of meeting this guy, but actually being in his very own room was a different special feeling. He allowed me to step inside the room first and followed me in not too long after. There was a flip of a switch and a small light came on. It wasn't like the one in my room that Gin had pointed out for me, though. This one didn't light up the room as much. But it seemed to bring just enough light so you knew where you were going. I looked behind me as he walked up next to me, and he saw the questioned look on my face.

He looked around the room a bit. "I don't know if its just me, but I prefer this lighting rather than the rest." He glanced down at me. "Now, this way." He walked off ahead of me and I followed.

I smiled and went back to looking around as I walked. It was a very simple room; something I could see fitting him. In the far back of the room, just below the high window, they lay his bed. At the foot of his bed, there was some sort of chest looking thing. And not far from that, in the far right corner of the room there was a desk and chair. I could see some papers on the desk among some pens. Everything was nicely organized and perfect. Just like him. I really wanted to run over there and just look through everything that was in here. Who knows what I could find out about him if I did that.

Beside the essential things like a bed and desk, there wasn't much more. With a sofa, much smaller than the one in my room, was over to the right of the room; closest to the door, that was it. Nothing more. I smiled to myself just thinking what things I could find in here. But I wouldn't let myself be that rude. I turned my attention back to Ulquiorra when he opened up a new door on the left side of the room.

"I assume you have everything you need?" He asked, finally letting his eyes set site on mine.

I nodded my head calmly and smiled. "Yes. I have it all with me here." But that smile didn't last too long. As soon as I answered his question, he nodded and turned to leave. But I wasn't about to let him get away from the topic that easily. As he went to pass by me, I brought up a hand without thinking in any fan-girl way, and placed it on his shoulder. He stopped cold turkey when I touched him. Instantly, I could feel him tense up and feel uneasy. But he would just have to deal with it. I wanted information and I wanted it now. And now… might be the only chance I could get.

"Not so fast." I said to him and let my hand fall back at my side when he turned to face me. He knew what I wanted to talk about. Instead of looking away like he had done all the time on the way here, he kept his eyes on mine. Those emerald eyes could make me melt right on the spot. They seemed to pierce right through my soul and steel my heart; which was beating fast not only from nerves, but from anticipation.

He took in a breath before he spoke. "I already told you I don't know how to explain it. Not only that, but I don't know how to tell _you_."

My body froze. So now I knew it was about me; so it seemed. What else could it be about? "M-me?" I asked, a bit confused.

He shut his eyes and exhaled; calming himself down and regaining his composure some more. "Amanda," he spoke my name. It was music to my ears when my name was spoken from him. "When you first came here, my thoughts were much different than the others right from the beginning. I can tell you that for a fact. But," he paused, taking his eyes away from mine. But I didn't mind this time. I could see from the moment he started that he was going to look away during this anyways, and I let him. "As the days went on, I continued to watch you with interest. You are very different than the humans I have seen in the human world whenever I have been there, and you are much more caring than anyone else I know." He brought his eyes back to me and looked me straight in the eye. "The more I watched you, the more I felt something. An emotion I am not familiar with, therefore I do not know what to think of it, or how to react."

Right then, he took one of his hands out of his pockets and placed it on my upper arm. I looked down at it for a moment before looking back up at him and continued to listen intently. I was finally getting what I wanted to hear. But there was one more thing I wanted to hear him say. One thing that would make everything final. Only a little longer, and he would speak the words I longed to hear.

"Amanda," again he spoke my name. With his hand on my arm, I could have fallen to my knees just listening to him say my name again. Whenever I was around him I felt like that. I wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him right then and there. "I don't know how else to say this, but…" he took in another breath. "I think… that I-"

The two of us just about jumped out of our skin at the sudden knock at the door. It was rather loud and hard. Annoying.

I turned my attention right back to Ulquiorra, ignoring the knock, and could see that he was extremely irritated by this interruption. Not only was he interrupted during this intense moment, but for the second time! What was it with people and bad timing around here?

He looked at me for a moment, then removed his hand from me and placed it back in his pocket before walking over to the door; leaving me by the bathroom door. I sighed to myself and leaned up against the wall. Yet again I was so close, even closer than I had been earlier, but no. Someone just _had_ to come at _this_ moment in time. I could only hope that they would come and go quickly.

The door was opened and the two of us were greeted with a very smiley and happy looking Gin. Of course, he always looked happy. In fact… how could anyone tell if he wasn't happy? Even when he was in the heat of battle, that smile was still plastered onto his face. Only a few times did we see him with none of that in the show.

"Oh," he said playfully when he saw me in the back of the room. "Am I interrupting somethin' here?" He smiled even larger and raised an eyebrow while giggling to himself. Little did he know, he was interrupting the wrong thing of what was inside his head at that moment. Everyone here seemed to be a bit of a pervert in some way. But then again, I could have a perverted mind as well.

"No." Ulquiorra simply stated. "What are you hear for?"

Gin continued to look over my way and smirk; still thinking the wrong thing in his head. "Aizen would like ta have a word with ya."

He can't be serious. Again!? Wasn't it last time he took Ulquiorra away from me too? Did he know something was up and therefore would interrupt at this very moment every time? That's almost what it seemed like even though that wasn't the actual truth. Aizen just had the worst timing for things that's for sure.

Ulquiorra reluctantly nodded his head. Gin returned the nod and quietly left. But not before smirking at me again.

"It's not what you think!" I said to him, laughing a bit.

"Ah-huh. Sure its not." He giggled and was then out of sight.

"Perv." I said, laughing to myself. But that instantly went away when I noticed Ulquiorra still standing in the doorway. He didn't know if he should speak up now, or wait till a better time. Aizen was waiting for him though, and he could not keep him waiting long. Even I knew that. So as much as I didn't want to say it, I had to let him off the hook and let him get away with this as of now. I sighed and smiled. "Go ahead. But," I started before he had the chance to take even one step. "We're going to talk about this sooner or later, you do know that right?" I continued to smile at him, but he could see that I was clearly serious about it.

"Yes." He said quietly, and then returned to leaving.

As the door was shut, and I was left alone in his room, I could not help but smile. Yeah, I was utterly upset that I was so close to finally getting my information out of him, but I was still happy with the fact that I was in his room. And I could use _his_ shower. I was letting the fan-girl in me get to my head. I smiled and shook my head. "Wow, Amanda." I said to myself. "You really are nuts." With that said, I left my spot on the wall and made my way into the bathroom. Now I would be able to relax and feel a bit more at home with taking a shower. Afterwards, I would go back to my mission of talking to him. That is, if I could find him again.

--

Authors Note: Sorry for the crappy ending. There was going to be much more to that after where it left off but… it started getting too long actually. The plus side is, that I will be able to take the scene that was supposed to happen next, and put that in the next chapter along with other stuff. It will work out better than having it in his one I think. Hope this was an okay chapter. Please review! Thankies! And don't forget to vote in the poll on my homepage!


	11. Chapter 8

Authors Note: SORRY! It's been a long time since I've updated this. I thought I was going to at least have this chapter up a week before college started, but soooo many things came up and I wasn't able to add onto the story. Then college started, and I've had to do homework. And since I was distracted for such a long time, I kinda lost the "writing mood" and each time I tried writing to it, nothing would come to mind. Then I got into a video making mood ((visit my youtube account to watch some: .com/user/barrelracer36)) But here it is! Finally! Thanks for voting!! It means a lot to me ^_^

Okay, Remember when I used 2nd person in one of my other chapters? I think it was in chapter 4 or something… Well I'll be doing that again in some parts of this chapter. Just so ya know ^_^ Anyways! Here is chapter 8! I think there should be maybe one more chapter after this one… and then it might be coming to an end. But don't be sad! Please remember to read the important information I have to tell you all at the end of this whole story! ^_^ Its going to be worth the wait! …I think?? Hahaha!!

--

Grimmjow lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling; letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes. Nothing exciting had been happening lately. Not since that girl got here or that game of truth or dare; which had not made him happy one bit. There wasn't much to do these days anyways though. Aizen was apparently working on some sort of plan that no one really knew about because it was never spoken of; which meant it must not be too important. Like he had just pointed out, nothing had really been happening lately. Ulquiorra was so far the only one with any information about whatever, but even the Cuarto didn't know the full story.

Another sigh escaped Grimmjow's lips as he rolled over onto his left side; facing the wall. Since there weren't any missions to complete, what was there to do? He couldn't think of much. The only thing that his mind came to was bugging Nnoitra some more about wearing Lilynette's outfit. That had been the stupidest thing he had ever seen anyone do before. Grimmjow couldn't believe that Nnoitra had actually swooped down to that level and listened to what some girl said; let alone anyone. But he had already done enough bugging today, and he could only try and ignore the fact that the man had frenched him during that game. If it hadn't been for that _girl, _then none of that would have happened. He wouldn't have had to take the feeling of another man's tongue against his own. He shivered. Just the thought of that again was enough to make him gag; almost throwing up in his mouth. There had to be some sort of way to get back at her for daring that; something that would be fun and interesting to himself, but awful for the girl. And that's when it hit him. Something new popped up into his head and a naughty grin crept across his face. It was perfect. He turned over, shoved himself into a sitting position, and got up off the bed; walking toward the door. This was going to be fun, but it would be easier with some help.

Although he had caused his fellow member a lot of trouble for one day, and was still pissed at him for actually _wanting_ to do the dare, he knew that the Quinta would be the only guy to even be willing to help him with his plan. Grimmjow walked down the hall toward Nnoitra's room in silence, thinking about every little detail, and it wasn't too long before he arrived at his door since he was only one rank higher than him. He pounded on the fifth espada's door and waited for it to open. When that didn't happen, he pounded on it again, this time a little harder. But there was still nothing.

"Dammit, Nnoitra! Open the fucking door already!"

"Fuck off!" A muffled reply came back. Nnoitra sounded annoyed, and he had all the rights to be too. "Why should I anyways?"

Grimmjow closed his eyes and frowned in frustration; balling his hands up into fists. "Just… open the door." He tried as best he could so sound calm, but he wasn't doing a very good job. Being nice wasn't one of his top priorities.

Finally, Grimmjow could hear the click of the lock being undone and it opened slightly. He could just barely see the eyes of the Quinta. From what little he could see, his facial expression did not look happy one bit.

"What?" He asked sternly.

Grimmjow leaned up against the open doorway on one arm and smiled. He first looked at the ground as he smiled, but then slowly looked up at the taller one when he spoke. "Wanna have some fun?" The smirk on his face was large.

At first, Nnoitra eyes widened, totally thinking the wrong idea. He had taken Grimmjow's question in a more sexual way than the sexta had intended to. but then he too grinned with that thought in his mind. "Oh, really?" He smirked. "And just what that might be, huh?" He voice was sleek and soft as he started to bring a hand up to Grimmjows face; trying to touch it.

Grimmjow smacked his hand away instantly. "Fuck off! That's not what I meant you jackass."

"Ch, fine then." Nnoitra just turned around and walked away. He would have slammed the door in the Sexta's face if he had not put his hand up to stop it. "What _fun_ could you possibly think of that I would actually enjoy?"

Grimmjow still smiled to himself, knowing that as soon as he said his next words, the Quinta would perk right up. "New girl is in the shower."

Everything stopped.

As expected, Nnoitra stopped in his tracks. Even though Grimmjow couldn't see his face, he could sense the smirk growing larger by the second. The Quinta turned on his heal and began to walk back over to the Sexta, who was still leaning in the doorway. "Is she now?" He smirked.

Grimmjow slowly nodded his head.

"But wait…" Nnoitra's smile left his face quickly as a new thought came across his mind. "Wouldn't Ulquiorra be in there as well watching out for her or something? He seems to be kinda protective of that bitch lately." He smirked.

"Psh, no. He's not like that. He's not even in his room actually." Nnoitra looked confused, so Grimmjow explained. "Aizen is talking with him as of now." The smile returned to his face.

"Perfect." His smile was back as well.

"So like I said…" Grimmjow paused and turned around to start walking away. "Wanna have some fun?"

There was no need for an answer. Nnoitra was quickly right beside the Sexta and the two of them made their way down the hall to the Cuarto's room.

Their walk down the hall was done in complete silence. Not once did they speak to each other; probably because Grimmjow was still pissed at the Quinta for kissing him, and Nnoitra pissed at the Sexta for continuing to make fun of him. Either way, they had agreed on at least one thing; getting that girl. But along their walk, a voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"YOU!" A female voice shrieked from behind them. But this wasn't Hannible's voice. It was much… younger sounding.

The two men stopped and slowly turned around in annoyance. Grimmjow stood there with an unamuzed look on his face, but Nnoitra on the other hand, didn't look too sure about what might happen. The girl that stood in front of them was no other than Lilynette. She stood there, staring at the two of them, her hands on her hips. She didn't look please at all, and both Grimmjow and Nnoitra knew why.

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ going, Nnoitra!?" She just about screamed. As she did, she strutted toward the two men, quickly closing the gap between them all. "It was you, and I know it!" She pointed a finger at Nnoitra.

The Quinta looked a bit confused; trying to pretend that he had no clue what she was talking about. "What's your problem? I don't know what you are talking about." He folded his arms and looked up with his eyes closed, completely ignoring Lilynette. But that didn't stop her. She knew what she was talking about and that was all that mattered.

"Don't be such a smartass. Stark told me what you did with my outfit! You sick bastered!"

Nnoitra shot an icy glare at her. "Hey! It was a dare!"

She furrowed her brow. "Who cares if it was a dare or not!? You were still wearing _my_ clothes!"

The bickering couple standing before Grimmjow looked like they were ready to explode on the spot. He smiled to himself as he watched, but quickly remember what it was he had set out to do. "Hey." He tried to get Nnoitra's attention, but he was still yelling with Lilynette. "Hey!" He said again. "We have to get going. It won't be long till she'll be done with-" Grimmjow couldn't get in another word before he was snapped at.

"Stay out of this, Sexta!" Both of them yelled at the same time, and instantly went back to arguing with each other.

Grimmjow was taken back a bit at first, but rolled his eyes and walked off. So what if Nnoitra couldn't join in. It wasn't like Grimmjow honestly wanted him there anyways. The only purpose he was to be was helping in this matter. There was no way that Grimmjow would actually care if Nnoitra would have any fun in this or not. It was all for himself anyways, and now it really was. He had all this time to himself, and could now do anything he wanted without someone telling him otherwise. He smiled to himself widely as he thought about all this. Soon, he had arrived at the Cuarto's door and paused for a moment to look around. The coast was clear. Another smirk came to his face, and he placed a hand on the door handle to open it.

-

I flipped on the switch to the bathroom and the light came on. It was much lighter than his room, but was just as simple. There wasn't much in it except for the normal items you'd find in any bathroom. I shut the door behind me, but didn't bother locking it. It wasn't like anyone was going to come into the Cuarto's room. Anyways, Ulquiorra probably locked the main bedroom door behind him as he left with Gin. After the way he's been acting, I would assume that would be the first thing he'd do after leaving me in his own room. I took my towel I had brought with me and placed it on the rack next to the shower, and put my new pair of clothes on the counter. I turned to the mirror and looked at myself with a blank expression. My hair. It looked like crap. Well… to me anyways. I've always been the one to hate my hair no matter what it may look like. Ashley always told me it looked fine, but I still didn't think so.

I was happy to finally be able to take a nice hot shower, so I quickly undressed, stepped into the shower, and closed the curtain behind me. Everything was so organized and clean. "Jeez, Ulquiorra. Its one thing to keep everything clean and organized, but this much? My word." I laughed to myself as I looked at my surroundings. Each bottle was in its own place and perfect. My shower at home was nowhere anything like this. I'd have things all over the place, so it was kinda nice being able to have everything a bit organized. Maybe I should take him home with me and have him fix up my place.

I turned on the water and let it warm up a bit before stepping into it. As it hit my skin, the warmth engulfed my body and I shut my eyes. This was just what I needed. As the water ran down over my right leg, it stung from hitting the wound. The stitches were keeping in place though and all seemed to be going well. It was healing faster and faster everyday thankfully. Each drop of water that hit my skin was like a gift from heaven. I continued to keep my eyes shut, relaxing in the heat, and letting my muscles take in the warm sensation.

During this, I let my mind wonder a bit. It went back to being at home, in my own bed, at my own house, with my own stuff. I wondered if Ashley had tried to call me at all. Scratch that. I _know_ she had tried to call me for sure. But what was she thinking about me not replying to any of them. After a few days I would expect her to start worrying about me. I hope to God her, or anyone else, tried coming over and found me missing and then called the police. If that happened, I'd be screwed whenever I get back home. What story could I possibly be able to come up with to make it sound real? I couldn't tell the truth, that's for sure.

I snapped out of my mind set and tried to not think about that anymore. "Just live in the moment, Amanda." I told myself. I could worry about what I'd say to people after I got home. It would be a bit of a challenge, but I was ready for it. If I could survive here in Los Noches for more than a week, then I could surly make up some type of story to tell everyone. I hoped.

Without wasting any more time just standing around in the water, I took the bottle of shampoo I had, and took some and place it into my hands. I ran my fingers through my hair and let the suds gather up on my scalp. It felt so good to finally be able to get clean. It gave me a chance to also feel more at home. Gah! There it is again! My mind keeps going back to home. Apparently I miss home more than I thought. I sighed as I started to rinse out my hair and let the soap run down my body and down to the drain.

It wasn't too soon after I had finished washing up that I thought I heard something. It sounded like a soft click of a door. My body froze at first, wondering if anyone else was in the room with me, but when nothing else happened, I relaxed. Just to make sure though, I slowly grabbed part of the curtain and peeked around it.

Nothing. I could see every bit around the bathroom, and there wasn't a single person in there besides myself.

I was still the only one in the room. Thank God. But then what was it that I heard? I could swear I seriously heard the door click, but it was still shut. Still not convinced that everything was the same, I glanced about the room; looking for anything out of order. Every place my eyes lay on it seemed to be in place, until I came to one spot on the counter.

My clothes. They weren't there.

"W-what the?" I questioned. Who the heck would have done that? Ulquiorra??? There is no way he would have done something like that. Unless he felt as if he needed to wash them or something, but those were already clean clothes. Even he would know that. So then who could it have been? He was the only one who I could think of since this was his room. But… but what if he actually didn't lock the door? Then who might it have been? I shuttered at the thoughts that went through my mind. But I really wanted to know. Either it was Ulquiorra and I would just let it be, or it was someone else and I was going to kick their ass.

I turned off the water and rung out the water in my hair. The towel that I had brought in with me was still there, so I grabbed that and wrapped it around my body after drying off. I looked in the mirror again and smiled this time.

"Much better." I said to myself. My hair looked so much better now. Of course I knew it would be driving me nuts in a matter of minutes knowing me. But I just ignored it right now. There was something else on my mind that was taking over every other thought.

With the towel wrapped around me, and my hand holding it tight, I made my way over toward the door and grabbed hold of the handle. I was nervous to know who had done this and if they might still be in the room. I had a bad feeling that it would turn out to be Nnoitra, Aizen, or Grimmjow, but I didn't care at this point. I wanted to know who it was, why they did it, and I was going to find out now. I turned the handle and opened the door, slowly peeking around the opening and into the dark room.

At first I couldn't see anything because the room was so dark, and the light behind me in the bathroom wasn't making it any easier to see anything, so I crept out of the bathroom and took a step or two into the room. And that's when I saw them. My clothes were just lying on the floor over by the couch on the other side of the room. I didn't feel too comfortable going over to get them in the dark knowing all too well someone had put them there and could very well still be in the room watching me. But I didn't have to move too far before I heard a voice. As soon as the voice spoke, I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey." It was spoken in a sly tone.

Dammit. It _was_ Grimmjow. I stopped in midstride and took a step back; crossing my arms in front of me and narrowing my eyes at him. There was a big fat smirk on his face and he looked proud of what he had done. He had been able to successfully sneak into the bathroom, steel my clothes, and escape without me knowing. I rolled my eyes, not saying a word back to him, and turned around to go back into the bathroom. For all I cared I could just wait in there till Ulquiorra came back, or put on my other clothes I had taken off. Apparently he hadn't been smart enough to figure out to take those as well. I turned my back to him and walked off, almost about to reach for the door handle. But that's when everything happened.

Before I knew it, he was instantly next to me and pinning me up against the wall facing him. He held me with one hand on my neck with a tight grip, and he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"W-what the hell do you t-think you're d-doing!?" I stuttered to yell at him; prying at his hand around my neck with my own. I tried to push back on him to get him away from me, but that was no use. He was much too strong for me to handle. How was I going to get out of this now? My only hope was for someone to come at this moment at take him out, but no one came. Not soon enough.

He didn't reply to my comment and continued whatever was on his sick mind. He held me up against the wall and smirked at me with teeth showing. The look in his eye was devious and dark. I knew I should have listened to my gut feeling about something bad happening. But no, I wasn't that smart now was I. With his free hand, he slowly ran it up my side on the outside of the towel. That was enough to send a shiver down my spine, but what he did next sent an even bigger shiver throughout my whole body. His hand crept up my side, lingering, and slowly came to the top of the towel. The smile on his face grew, and his eyes glanced down at my body while he took his hand and proceeded to run it across my chest, then brought it up to my face. I squirmed under his grip, trying to move away from every touch.

He ran his hand under my chin and lifted up my head so I was to look him straight in the eye. "We're not gunna have a problem here, are we?" He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Before he could make another move, I quickly moved my head away and bit his hand.

He retracted his hand quickly from me, but smiled even larger. "Ooo, hungry are we?" Without another second going by, he brought down his hand and began to unzip his pants; never letting his eye leave me once.

My eyes widened.

Suddenly he removed his hand from his pants and reached up to the towel around me. He grabbed the towel and tugged at it, trying to get it loose. I took my hand and tried to hold it tight around me so it wouldn't move, but it didn't look like that would work out. So without thinking of the consequences, I brought up my knee and kicked him right in the crotch.

He tensed up a little, but just tried to laugh it off. "Like it rough, do ya?" I never got time to say anything back to that before he let go of my neck and quickly grabbed the top of my towel with both hands, finally tearing it away from me, and tossing it behind him. In one swift move, I brought up my legs off the ground, causing me to fall to the ground. This caught him off guard at first, but he was soon down next to me in an instant. I curled up my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as to not let my body be exposed anymore. But he didn't seem to care if I was standing or sitting, and continued on with what he was doing.

I wanted to scream, but my voice was gone. It wouldn't work. Grimmjow slipped a hand over my wrists and pried them away from my knees. I tried to fight back and struggle to get control over my arms again, but that was useless. He was much stronger than I was, and could do anything he damn well wanted to without a problem.

It all happened so fast; I didn't have time to react. He took my wrists and pinned them up over my head against the wall. I struggled to get away and looked up to glare at him. But that was a mistake. Looking up at him was just what he had wanted me to do. The second my face lifted up, he crashed his lips onto mine; trying to enter my mouth. But I wouldn't let him. Normally I would have been happy to kiss him, but not like this. With his free hand, he proceeded to bring it up my side slowly and closer to my chest. I tried to move to the side and get away from his touch, but his hand just followed. I gasped when he dug his nails into my wrists he was holding, drawing blood, and that was when he took the advantage to slip his tongue into my mouth and explore. This wasn't anything like what I would have expected to have happen. I did not like this at all.

In one second, I was suddenly lifted up into a standing position as he continued to kiss me and explore my upper body with his free hand. I tried to cross my legs the best I could, just trying to hide myself the best I could, but nothing seemed to work. I then tried to turn my head to the side, finally breaking his lips away from mine.

"Hn." He smirked. "You think that's going to stop me?"

I slowly turned my head to look at him. But his comment wasn't what caught my attention. My eyes suddenly widened when I saw someone behind him.

"No, but I will."

A pale hand was place on Grimmjow's shoulder. He froze. Slowly, the Sexta removed his hand from my wrist and went to look behind him with a death glare and smirk on face. I was once again sent to the floor; backing away from the two of them and curling up again to hind myself once more.

Grimmjow never got a chance to speak. As he opened his mouth to retort back to the Cuarto, Ulquiorra grabbed hold of him by the shoulder and sent him flying across to the opposite side of the room; crashing into the wall sending debris everywhere. He really was much stronger than people thought.

Ulquiorra glared over toward where he had thrown Grimmjow, and then shut his eyes in frustration. I could almost see his thoughts. He couldn't believe he had let this happen. He hadn't been there quick enough. The Sexta didn't let this one little incident stop him though. Almost instantaneously after hitting the wall, he began to push himself back up.

"Coming to join in?" He said back to Ulquiorra, beginning to make his way back over to the raven haired man.

Just then, Grimmjow stopped in his tracks. Not because of fear or anything, but because of shock. Ulquiorra wasn't one for showing any emotion no matter what the situation was, but at that very moment, he sent Grimmjow the darkest and angriest glare anyone had ever seen. "Bastard!" His tone was stronger than usually.

"Ch." Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak again, but something else interrupted him. And it wasn't Ulquiorra this time.

When Ulquiorra had come back during Grimmjow's attack, he had not shut the door. That was the last thing on his mind after seeing what had been going on. So it had been left open for anyone to see in. And with all my luck in the world, Gin just happened to be walking by this very moment in time. Unfortunately. But I guess it was better that it was him instead of Aizen.

Everyone stopped and stared over at the door. Gin stood there, the most shocked look on his face I had ever seen. If I wasn't naked curled up against the wall trying to make this all just a dream, I would have busted up laughing at his expression. It was priceless.

"Oh…my…" He said with a slight, unsure, laugh and smile. His eyes went from Grimmjow, to Ulquiorra, over to me, and then back at Ulquiorra. With all the glares he had gotten from just the three of us just now, he chuckled again. "Well. I can see I'm not invited ta this party." He turned to leave, but glanced back one last time to look at us all and say, "Have fun now." And then he left.

Although that could have been a very funny moment, it wasn't at all right now. I certainly wasn't in my normal happy go lucky mood one bit. Right then, my attention was turned back to in the room when Ulquiorra glared back at Grimmjow and spoke.

"I suggest you leave this very instant." His tone was hard and cold; very unlike his normal tone.

Grimmjow just stood there, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face. "Or what!"

Ulquiorra looked back down at the ground. I could actually see the anger and frustration building up inside him. By the looks of it, that wasn't going to stay hidden much longer. "Don't underestimate me, Grimmjow."

"Hah! Yeah right. Like you can do anything to me!" He yelled at him. "Don't think just because you're ranked higher than me means you can defeat me-"

As quickly as Grimmjow had suddenly appeared next to me, Ulquiorra instantly pinned Grimmjow face first up against the wall and held his hands tight behind his back. Grimmjow was surprised at first, but tried to continue to act cool. I could clearly see that he wasn't sure about this right now though.

Ulquiorra placed a hand on his back, and begun to rev up his cero, but never let it fully go. Just the heat of it against Grimmjow's back at such close range was enough to split his skin and draw blood. Grimmjow tense up his body, clearly showing the pain it was causing him. The Cuarto then leaned over his shoulder and spoke into his ear. "Trash should be treated like trash." With that said, he threw the Sexta hard on the ground; his face smashing into the ground first. The Cuarto turned on his heel and walked away from him.

Ulquiorra only stopped when he heard Grimmjow getting up, and looked behind him to say one last time, "Now. I suggest you leave."

Grimmjow glared intensely at him, and then at me. I glared back of course. He took his eyes off the both of us and wiped his mouth from the blood that had begun to start dripping down the side. "Ch." He stood up straight, put his hands in his pockets, and walked out of the room like nothing had ever happened; blood droplets left on the floor from his back.

The second he was out of the room, it was like every emotion inside me exploded. Anger. Fear. Frustration. But the main one that rushed into me like a river was embarrassment, and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. My body was the one thing that I was extremely shy about. I had always been that way, and for something like this to happen, was enough to make me sick. Never in a million years would I have thought something like this could even be possible to have happen to me. Now that everything was done and over with, I couldn't help but cry. I lowered my head down into my knees and let the tears that were biting at my eyes roll down my face and onto the floor.

Then, at that moment, I felt something being placed around me. At first I was so caught up in crying I didn't noticed that Ulquiorra was still in the room with me, but when I felt something touch me, I came back to reality. A large blanket was being draped around me. The second it hit my skin, a thought flooded my mind. This blanket. This texture. I remember this feeling. It was the same type from that morning a week ago when I woke up with one randomly. It…it was from him. He had been the one to enter my room and give me that. And that means that it was also him who…

I suddenly felt something on my forehead, which was very familiar; something familiar as the sensation of the blanket. Quietly, he brought his lips close my forehead and planted a small gentle kiss, and then retreated to look at me. I slowly looked up from my knees and was met with emerald eyes as Ulquiorra kneeled down in front of me, finishing placing the blanket around me. It really was him who had come into my room. Him! I could feel more tears run down my face as I looked into his eyes. I could see pain and sorrow deep within those eyes. No words needed to be said. I could tell he felt horrible for letting something like this happen. He had not been there soon enough to stop Grimmjow from doing this. He hadn't remembered to lock the door behind him when he left. How could he have let himself slip up like that? How? It wasn't like him. But as much as I saw the sorrow in his eyes, I also saw a mixture of other emotions, and I could tell he had no idea how to express them.

More tears ran down my face as I gave a tiny smile. "I-it… it was you." I spoke softly, trying to speak in-between gasps of my crying.

Without a single word, he brought up his right hand and wiped away a newly falling tear away from my face with his thumb. His touch was so warm; much warmer than I imagined. People back in my world always said his skin would be cold or rough to touch, but it was the exact opposite. His skin was just as warm as mind, if not warmer. He left his hand on my face for a second and placed it under my chin, pausing before lifting it slightly to leaning down and softly placing his lips onto mine. I was a tad shocked by this at first, but the sensation of his lips on mine quietly calmed me down. Even his lips were soft and warm, perfect to fit my own. It was just a simple kiss. Sweet, soft, and short. When he parted away and looked at me, he did something I never could have imagined him doing. He looked me right in the eye and smiled slightly. That instantly sent a smile onto my face as well.

The two of us sat there for what seemed like forever, but I wished that could have lasted longer when I realized he was beginning to stand up. Once fully standing, he leaned over a bit and offered me his hand to help me up, which I gladly took. I kept one hand on the blanket around me, and place my other hand into his own. Each time my skin made contact with his, I felt a tingle throughout my body and it made me smile.

He let go of my hand for a second and turned around. He walked over a few feet away, leaned over to pick something up, and brought it back to me. It was my clothes that Grimmjow had taken. He folded them up and presented them to me. "You should get dressed." He said; his normal expression back on his face again. It wasn't easy for him to smile, and for that small time he had, I bet it was hard for him to do even that.

I gave a slight laugh as I reached out one arm to take my clothes. "Yeah, I guess I should." I gave him another smile, and turned around to go back into the bathroom while he went over to clean up the mess that had been made from the fight.

I paused at the doorway of the bathroom and glanced back at him. "Ulquiorra…" I said softly. He looked back over at me with question. I smiled shyly and looked down at the ground, and then back up at him. "Thanks."

He knew exactly what I was talking about. While he could have taken every chance he was given to look over me in anyway, he did not do it once. He had kept his eyes to himself and respected me. He always seemed like he would be that type, and he was true to that. Unlike certain _other_ people here.

He gave a slight nod of his head and I slipped into the bathroom; shutting the door behind me. I turned and looked in the mirror again and smiled. I removed the blanket around me and noticed my wrists. They still had blood on them from Grimmjow digging his nails into them, and other marks on them from the tight grip he had. I turned on the sink water and let it warm up, then ran my hands under it and washed off the blood. I looked back up in the mirror again, and looked at my lips. Instantly I smiled yet again, remembering the feeling of Ulquiorra's kiss. I still couldn't believe that any of this had happened today. But all I knew is that I had to go on. Tomorrow would be another day, and I would be sure to look out for Grimmjow.

--

Authors Note: Wow. This was fun, interesting, and hard to write haha I hope it's okay… it's not as good as I had hoped for actually, but my friend read it already and said it was good. I really hope it is… Sorry if it's a little short, but I was going to add in some more after where this just ended, but I decided to leave it for the next chapter. I think the next chapter might actually be the last chapter to this story… BUT! Like I said in my other author notes… I have something to tell you all at the end of that last chapter! So don't be sad about this story coming to an end! ^_^ Trust me; you'll like the information I have for you all! Anyways, please review and let me know how you liked it. It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it… but oh well… haha I guess that happens sometimes!!


	12. Chapter 9

Authors Note: GAH!!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOO SOOO SOO SO sorry that it took so long again! College has really been bugging me, and that set me off into a bit of writers block again. If I don't write for a while, even if I know what I need to type, it just doesn't come to my mind. But finally, here it is! Chapter nine! That last chapter! Yes, I know… it is a sad thing to know that this is the last chapter of this story, but keep in mind… that there is that special information I have been telling you about that you'll finally get to know! I will most likely be posting it in a separate "Authors Note" just after posting this chapter, so don't forget to read it! Its ubber fantastic news that has _**grown**_ since the first time I came up with the news! … If that confused you right there, don't worry! It will all clear up in the information hahaha Anyways, here is chapter nine! Enjoy!

_He got closer and closer to me. The door behind me was locked; sealing away my escape. There was no place I could go. I clawed at the door, trying to make it open. Nothing was working. I was trapped. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was jerked around to face him. Those eyes. Those lustful eyes. They pierced into my soul deep within and ripped me apart from myself; like I was being exposed to the world. A cold sensation filled my entire body as his hand crept up my side and over my throat. I was held up against the wall and forced to watch as he began to undress himself. I couldn't scream. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch in horror as time passed slowly. Another hand was placed on my body, reaching down my side and to my pants. A rough tug at them, and they were slipped down to the ground. I opened my mouth to scream and yell, but no words came. Silence was the only thing. He gripped my throat too hard. I was spun around and slammed into the wall just before-_

I shot up into a sitting position; my breathing heavy and head spinning. I sighed and sat there rubbing my eyes. It was just a horrible dream. Last night's events had a bigger effect on me than I had expected. That dream had played itself over and over again all night long. But that's not the thing that bothered me the most. I would have expected my dream to have Grimmjow in it. But no. This dream was not with Grimmjow. It was with… with _Aizen_. I sat there in bed breathing hard and confused. Why him? Why had the dream been him and not Grimmjow? Grimmjow was the one who did that to me last night, not Aizen. I was confused as to what it meant, but I was afraid to find out.

I continued to sit there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts and think of what time it might be. I could never really tell here in Hueco Mundo because of the stupid moon always being out my window. I didn't even know what day of the week it was; which wasn't good. I really should go talk to Szayel and find out how much longer it will be till he figures something out. Not that I really wanted to leave, but because I had to. If I didn't get home, people were going to think I was kidnapped and left dead in a ditch somewhere never to be found. I really didn't want people thinking that, so I had to go back. But I was sure I wouldn't go back without crying before saying goodbye. How was I ever going to give this up and leave? I finally get to find out my favorite characters from my favorite show are real, end up being in the same place they are, and end up having my favorite character actually kiss me; let alone _like_ me! It was like something out of a fairy tale coming true, but I didn't care. It was what it was.

Those thoughts through my mind were put on pause as I noticed something different. I slowly lifted my head up and glanced around my surroundings. I froze. I wasn't in my room. I wasn't on my couch. I was… in a bed. I looked down at the bed I was on and place a hand on the sheets. Then I saw the familiar blanket that I had been wrapped up in last night finally smiled once I realized where I was.

"I-I'm still in Ulquiorra's room?" I said quietly to myself. But, why was I still here? How did I even get here? I couldn't remember much after going back into the bathroom and getting dressed. After that, I know I walked out of the bathroom and said something else to Ulquiorra, but I have no idea what it was. Dammit. Now this was going to drive me nuts. I looked around the room a bit more and noticed something else. Ulquiorra wasn't to be seen in the room. I squinted my eyes, trying to look around the dark room, and found it to be empty of anyone but myself. Then I heard something. It…it sounded like running water. I turned my attention over to the bathroom and saw the door closed. The sound was coming from there. So that meant… Ulquiorra was taking a shower. I brought my eyes away from the bathroom door and looked to the right of the bed. Next to it was a chair, and on that chair, was the Cuarto's coat draped over the back of it with his pants in the seat of it. I so badly wanted to reach out and snatch the coat for myself, but I didn't allow myself to do so. I wasn't going to act like an idiot. Instead I just smiled to myself knowing what I had back at my house. A couple weeks before any of this happened I had gotten my cosplay outfit of him. I wonder what he would think if I told him I had his outfit back at my place… on second thought, I won't tell him. He'll probably think I'm a total freak for that. I laughed at that thought.

I sat there in the bed for a little while longer, trying to remember the last bit of last night. Why couldn't I remember it? Maybe my brain didn't want to keep going back to it and erased it all. But then why would it have kept just that single stupid part and get rid of all the rest? Stupid brain! Never doing what I want. I tried hard to remember though. I glanced up for a second, thinking I heard something, but saw something on the couch. I noticed there was a pillow on it. I looked down at my side and saw that there was only one pillow on the bed, so that other one was taken and placed over there. That means… that I had been here all night and he had slept over there?

Suddenly, my mind slowly began to remember things. And once I remembered one thing, that led to another and soon I could almost fully remember everything that night. After finishing up in the bathroom, I had come out to Ulquiorra still cleaning up the mess. At first the two of us just kind of exchanged glances and didn't say anything, but as I went to leave, that's when Ulquiorra spoke to me.

"_Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He said hesitantly._

_I paused at the doorway and turned to look at him. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and look at the ground. My mind would not stop thinking of what had just happened. It would play it over and over again in my mind, so much that I didn't really realize that Ulquiorra was now standing next to me with a hand on my shoulder._

_He looked me in the eyes and I could see he was worried. "Grimmjow is still out there and I don't trust him. Are…are you sure you want to leave by yourself?"_

_I had told him that I'd be okay and he didn't need to worry, but he wasn't able to believe that since I wasn't acting myself. I didn't make eye contact when I spoke and would only look at the ground like I was spacing out. I don't even think I realized what I was talking about when I spoke. "Well," I sighed. "I'm honestly not sure." I looked up at him and tried to give a small smile, trying to make myself happier, but that didn't work. "I-I… I don't… know if…" I couldn't even come up with anything to say. My mind was so confused and scrambled up. I couldn't think straight. _

"_Well," he removed his hand from my shoulder and replaced it under my chin so I would look up at him, hopefully taking my mind away from its previous thoughts and pay more attention to his next words; which it did. Just the touch of his skin against mine was enough to let me escape from my thoughts a focus more on him. "You can always stay here with me." He leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on my forehead. When he looked back into my eyes, I was smiling at him. This time the smile was real and not a put on. He too gave a very slight smile as he looked at me. He knew my answer to his option was a yes._

I could remember that whole part completely now, and it made my smile that was already on my face widen even more. Just feeling his skin touch mine was enough to make my body tingle, but to feel the touch of his lips was like heaven. They were so soft and sweet. One of my other friends back home would be so proud of herself right now. She was correct about guessing what Ulquiorra might actually be like deep down inside. No one got to see what he is really like because he shows no emotion, so you can't say you actually know what he is like. But she had always predicted that deep down inside of that cold hearted front, he was a soft romantic gentleman. So far, everything she had said was correct, and I loved it.

Just then, the sound of the water suddenly stopped. As the room became quieter, my mind started filling with thoughts. The first thought was something along the lines of actually knowing he was in the shower; naked. The second thought was that if he is in the shower, and his coat and pants are out here on this chair… then what the hell is he going to wear when he comes out. He must have something else in there with him. And the third thought was, what the hell am I going to say to him!? Should I lie back down and pretend I'm still asleep? Should I just sit here and wait to see what happens? Wait… why was I freaking out about this in the first place?

What only took a few minutes but seemed to drag on forever, I finally heard the click of the door. Without even thinking, I quickly laid back down on the bed with my knees bent, and looked up at the ceiling. I then heard another click of the door as it was shut and footsteps coming closer to the bed. My heart pounded as the sound got closer and closer, but then they stopped.

"Huh." I heard him. Just by the way that little sound was it seemed like he was smiling. "I see you're awake."

I smiled to myself and began to sit up. "And just how did you know that I-" My words were suddenly cut off short when I finally turned my view over to him and placed my eyes on him. For a second I just couldn't help but look at him, but when I realized I was staring at him with my jaw dropped and eyes wide, I instantly took my eyes off him and looked down and the bed; the smile on my face trying not to appear so shocked. What I had just seen, was the sexiest thing ever. There he was just standing there, dripping wet, a small towel hanging over his shoulder, and him holding one wrapped around his waist; not really doing a good job at holding it up high, might I add. Of course nothing was showing, but still. Just that small instant seeing him like that was enough to make my body rush with excitement. He looked so… so freaking hot! And not only was he just standing there like that, when he realized why I looked away so quickly, he actually gave a slight laugh and had a tiny smirk on his face as well.

"Well good morning to you too." He began to walk over to the bed.

I let the smile that so badly wanted to spring onto my face, appear and sighed. I let myself slowly go back to looking at him, trying ever so hard not to stare at him so much. But I just couldn't help it. Once my eyes were back on him, they examined his body again. I watched him as he took the small towel from his shoulder and began to dry his hair with it. What was it that made guys drying their hair look so hot? Were they just meant to make us feel this way with the simplest activity? This time I just smiled and laughed, hoping he would just go along with it and maybe, just maybe, make a joke of it. Which to my surprise, he actually _did_! Well, a little bit.

"Enjoying yourself?" He tossed the small towel over his shoulder again and reached out to grab the coat that was on the chair; continuing to leave a slight smirk on his face. I had never seen him smile so much before. I loved it.

My jaw dropped. Was it really that obvious that I was staring? "W-w-what?" I stuttered. I wasn't expecting him to say something like that so I had no reply ready to say at all. Also the fact that I had been caught off guard of what I was doing. All I could do was just look at him with the most shocked look on my face.

"What's with that look?" He stood there staring at me.

I knew exactly what look he was talking about but played stupid anyways. I just had to. "Look? What look? I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you should get your eyes checked-" Right as I finished that sentence, I started laughing because I knew what he could do with his eyes. "Scratch that, never mind." I told him; looking up to see that he had a full smile on his face this time. He too got the joke.

"I see you answered your own statement." He continued to dry himself off with the towel once he was done using it for his hair. He paused for a moment and gave me a bit of a strange look and questioned, "What is it that you're looking at?" when I just sat there staring at him; again.

I giggled a bit. "Oh, nothing. Just you." I smiled widely as I jokingly looked him up and down.

He rolled his eyes a bit, still smiling. I never knew he could actually smile so much for so long! This must be a new world record for him!

"Well, then." He paused, placing the used towel onto the chair. "You can either continue to watch, or you can look away for a few seconds while I put this on." He picked up the clothes on the chair and looked at them for a second.

I swore I could feel my face turn red as I proceeded to look away. "O-oh. Heh… sure." I tried to keep my mind from going anywhere dirty as I waited for him to say it was okay to look, but that didn't go to well. Come on, who couldn't keep their mind clean when they had someone they really liked changing into their clothes right behind you? I could hear the shuffle of his clothes being opened and put on, and then the tiny zip of his jacket being closed up. I knew then that he was fully dressed, but still didn't look back until he told me to. But he didn't have to say anything at all. I felt the bed move a little bit as there was a new figure sitting on it with me. I looked up at him and smiled. I couldn't help but say my next comment. "Ya know, I think I like that other outfit you had there better." I smirked, referring to him in just the towel.

I could tell he didn't really know what to say back to that when he looked away shyly and then totally changed the topic on me. "I have something here for you." He reached over at the end of the bed and brought up a tiny little box no bigger than an apple. I looked at it curiously, wondering what it could possibly be.

He held it in his hand, palm open, and waited for me to take it. I eyed him a little, not sure what this was all about, but I took it anyways. My wanting to find out what was in it was greater than anything. I opened it up and stared into it. There was nothing inside at all. I continued to look at the empty box, wondering if I was missing something here, because knowing me there could be something in that box yet I still would look over it and miss it. I always seemed to do that, especially when I was looking for something in the first place. It always seemed to disappear when I wanted it most. But there really was nothing in this box.

"Umm…" I smiled to myself looking up at him, still confused. "What is this all about, Ulquior-"

My lips were suddenly captured by his very own as he leaned over to kiss me. A smile instantly appeared on my face when I felt his touch. It was just as wonderful as it had been last night. It was just as sweet and soft as it had been last night. And it was defiantly still the most amazing feeling ever like it was last night. It was just a quick kiss, but as we parted, I leaned toward him slightly; not wanting it to end. But of course he had to suddenly ruin the whole moment not seconds after the kiss. Without a second passing by, he leaned back over the bed again and grabbed an even bigger box and put it right in my lap. A very confused look on my face appeared.

"Okay, if that little box meant just a kiss, then what the hell is _this_?" I laughed unsurely. I honestly wasn't sure what this was supposed to be; knowing what the previous one was.

"Hn." He gave a slight laugh. "Don't worry, it is not bad." He gave me a reassuring look, which for him it didn't look like he made any effort in any facial changes. But I could certainly tell.

I continued to open the box slowly, keeping an eye on him to see what he might do, but he just sat there looking at the box; waiting for me to open it. As I did, I peered in cautiously, swearing that something would seriously jump out and scare the hell out of me. But that didn't seem like something Ulquiorra would do to me. On the other hand, I hadn't expected any of this to happen in the first place so who knows what could happen now. It was crazy. But as I looked into the box, I saw some of my clothes I was given and smiled. I looked up at him, closing the top of the box slightly.

"Thank you." I smiled sweetly at him. He gave a slight nod of his head in reply.

I smiled back at him, and then looked at the box. It was nice of him to go and get some of my stuff for me, that way I didn't have to go out and have the chance to run into Grimmjow again. I think from now on, Ulquiorra would be much more watchful over me; which I didn't blame him for one bit.

There were a few moments of awkward silence where we didn't say anything to each other, but just sat there. It was a bit awkward at first because of everything that had happen last night, and whatever had happened between us. I was sure he was as nervous about all this just as I was, but after a moment, Ulquiorra finally broke the silence, catching my attention quickly at his words.

"I have news from Szayel."

I instantly sat up straighter and tensed up. What could he have said? Half of me was hoping to God that he was finished with finding a way to get me back home, and the other half was hoping that he would never be able to figure anything out and I would be stuck here forever. But as I sat there waiting for him to answer, he continued to be silent and just stare off into space; a hint of a smile at his face. When I made sure he knew I was waiting for him to speak, he just widened the smirk. What did he have going on inside his head?

"Oh come on!" I laughed and hit him on the shoulder jokingly, causing him to tilt over slightly. He looked over and me and shook his head; the hint of a smile still on his face.

"Are you sure you want to do that to someone much stronger than yourself?" He was toying with me.

"Oh whatever." I rolled my eyes and smiled; looking away and folding my arms. Without warning I was suddenly shoved down and being pinned onto the bed with him leaning over me holding himself up with his arms. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Not only was I smiling because of the position we were in, but because I loved the fact that he was smiling so much more around me. It meant he felt comfortable around me enough to show more emotion.

That position of the two of us didn't last too long though. When I didn't stop smirking at him, and looked down at his position over me and then back up at him, he finally realized what this looked like. I could tell he was quickly embarrassed by something about all this and I swear I saw a blush cross his face. He instantly removed himself from over me and sat up looking away. I just laughed and sat up next to him.

As I sat next to him in silence for a while, a thought came into my mind. I know that at this second, it probably wasn't the best thing to ask him this question, but I wanted to know before he could change the subject back to the news he got from Szayel; whatever it may be. I calmly turned to face him, getting ready to speak. He saw this move and very slightly made eye contact with me for a brief moment before looking back at the ground; obviously still a bit embarrassed.

"So," I started out. "I know I haven't been here for too long, but…" I paused, turning my attention away from him for a second before looking back at him. "When did you start… liking me?" I sat there in silence; awaiting his answer. When I didn't get anything, I pushed him a bit more. "Have you ever felt this way before? At all during your life?" Finally an answer after that question.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't." He paused for a moment, taking in a breath. He was just going to have to speak about it. There was no way I would let him get away with avoiding the topic now. "That is probably why it took me a while to show you. Had last night not happened, I still would have kept everything locked up inside, never to show the world."

He still didn't look at me, but I didn't mind. This topic was touchy for him I could defiantly tell that for sure. So if looking away was better for him, then be it. I'd rather get information out of him that way then nothing at all. "Well if it makes you feel better, I can be the same way too. But not telling me anything wouldn't have mattered." He glanced over at me for a second. I smiled. "Even if you had tried to get away from the topic, I wouldn't have let that happen. I kept trying to find a time to speak with you, but that always seemed to be put off." I gave a slight sigh, remembering how it felt to not know what his intentions were a few days ago. I had tried and tried to talk to him, never being allowed to get that chance to do so, and yet now I was able to know and get every feeling let out.

He too gave a slight sigh, relaxing a bit more than what he already was. "I'm sorry."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry? For what?"

He paused for a while, thinking. "For last night." He shut his eyes and sat there.

My expression softened instantly. He looked like he was in pain for me. I crawled over and closer to him as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault by any means."

"It _is_ though." He argued. "If I had only locked that door when I left, you wouldn't have had to deal with him."

I shook my head and placed a hand on the other side of his face; forcing him to look at me. I removed my hand and placed it on his own by his side. "If Grimmjow really wanted to get in here, locking the door wouldn't have stopped him. He would have blasted right through it. So, it's not your fault."

He didn't stop the argument there though. He continued, turning his head away from me again and blamed himself for everything. "No. Leaving the door unlocked only made it easier for him in the first place. At least if he had destroyed the entrance, someone would have heard that and came to investigate. There are always lingering fracción in the halls. If one of them had seen any of that, they would have reported it to Aizen; which was where I was at the time. I would have known about the situation and would have been able to get there in time before he-"

I cut him off suddenly by taking his face in my hands and guiding his lips to mine. I wasn't going to take another word from him of blaming himself for something he didn't do. If talking to him wasn't going to stop him from blaming himself, then this surly would do the trick. I parted from him for a second and left my hand on his cheek and smiled. "It's not your fault." I whispered to him softly.

He looked at me for a moment, not seeming to know what to say. "Amanda…" He whispered, putting one hand on top of mine already on his own face. Hesitantly, he put his other hand on my face, and leaned back down, kissing me back. The feelings inside me screamed for more with every touch from him. It was like a high on a drug to me. I couldn't get enough. I slowly kissed him back again, deepening the kiss a bit more than before. My body rushed with adrenaline when I felt his hand side off my face, down my neck, and cautiously down my side. I leaned back from him, his lips following my own. Exactly what I wanted. I gently began to lie down on the bed; my hands sliding down his chest and tugging on his shirt slightly, asking him to join me as he continued to follow. But everything was put on hold when he suddenly parted from me and gave me an unsure look. He was still slightly shy about all of this. I can greatly tell that nothing like this has ever happened to him before, and he is unsure as of how to respond. I sweetly smile to him and speak quietly. "It's ok. Nothing's going to happen." I reassure him that this isn't going to go too far. Neither of us is ready for anything that extreme just yet. At my words to him, he gives a small smile back and leans back down to me; his lips finding a new spot on my neck as he placed himself over me. He can admit that he is curious about all of this. His feelings have never been awoken till now and finally they have the chance to explore. The sensation of his hot breath skipping against my neck leaves my skin yearning for more. His tongue licking a different spot each time. His kiss causes me to quicken my breath with each inhale. I close my eyes and let my head fall back onto the pillow, taking in every bit of this moment. My hands are free to roam his body as his were to mine. I twisted my fingers in his hair, while leaving my free hand to wonder over his chest. He was so much stronger than he looked, and I could most defiantly tell that by the muscles on him. No one would have known had they not been in the position I was in right now. He continued to leave soft tender kisses on my neck, slowly making their way up along my jaw, and back to my lips. Another wave of adrenaline flooded through me as my lips touched his once again. It was so intoxicating. A free hand of his slithered across my shoulder and down my side, inching its way down to my hip ever so slightly; It was teasing me. Part of me just wanted to rip off our clothes so that our skin could touch each other's fully. Only having his hand against me wasn't enough to satisfy my needs. I wanted more. I needed more. "Ulqui-"

Had it been _any_ other time during this morning that someone decided to knock on the door, I would have been totally fine with it. But no. Things didn't work that way in life now did they? No. Of course someone just _had _to knock at this particular time. Whoever was at the door better have a damn good reason to be there, or I was going to kill them. That is if I had Ulquiorra's help, which I'm almost positive he would be there right at my side for that.

I could almost feel the sudden spike in anger as his spiritual energy raised. He couldn't let it get too high though, or else that alone could kill me right then and there. But this was certainly the strongest I had felt it get. Even after last night's events. He was enjoying this moment just as much as I was, and was probably thinking of ways to destroy whoever it was at the door later on in the day. Or was it still night? Hell I couldn't tell.

At first frustration was the look on our faces when he pulled away and sat next to me. That soon came to the slightest smile, but still had a strong meaning of annoyance behind it. We were defiantly both thinking the same thing, but he said it first. "Why does it seem that everyone wants to interrupt us in every moment like this?" He chuckled a bit, but it wasn't a very happy one. I gave a slight laugh, agreeing to his statement, and told him to check out who was at the door. But once the door was opened, it was then decided that maybe leaving the door shut was the better idea.

At the door, was Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra's anger spiked again, higher than just seconds ago. "What reasons do you have for being here, Sexta." He spoke in a cold harsh tone, obviously not holding back on emotions anymore. The Sexta didn't even look up at him, but rather stared at the ground, his arms folded across his chest and a big smirk on his face. He was still remembering last night's "fun" and that he got away with it. Grimmjow knew that Ulquiorra had reported everything to Aizen that night shortly afterwards, but nothing serious was put into action. Grimmjow was still there, and was still ranked an espada. Ulquiorra found that very unpleasing, but there was nothing he could do about it. Aizen did have the final word after all, and whatever his decision was, they had to live with. But _why_ did nothing happen? That was the true question.

"You're needed in the meeting hall for an important message." He paused for a moment, giving a slight laugh before speaking again and beginning to look up to face the Cuarto. "Also, Aizen wants you to go get that _girl_ and bring her with-" He didn't even bother finishing his sentence. He didn't have to. When he fully made eye contact with Ulquiorra, his eyes had caught me in the background sitting on the bed. At first, he seemed a bit shocked to find I was still there, and sitting in his _bed_ for goodness sake. He exchanged glances between the two of us, beginning to let that smirk on his face take over. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" He laughed out loud. "The two of _you_!? Seriously?!" He continued to laugh like this was all just a big joke.

I furrowed my brow. What the hell was his problem? I got up off the bed and quickly made my way over to the two men at the door. Once I was close though, Ulquiorra held out a hand to block me from approaching any farther. He didn't trust Grimmjow one bit, and wasn't going to allow me to get too close. Even with himself standing right there to step in at any moment, he wasn't going to risk any chances.

I folded my arms across my chest and looked at him with a blank look. "What's it matter to you anyways?" I changed my expression to a smirk then. "Jealous?" I teased.

That seemed to push a button because he instantly stopped laughing and the smirk on his face went straight away. At first I could have sworn a blush crossed his face, but he didn't let much time pass by before glaring at me, so I couldn't really tell what it had been. But I was almost positive I saw him blush. "What did you say!?" He took a step forward, but Ulquiorra stepped in front of me, warning Grimmjow. I peeked out from behind Ulquiorra and smiled at Grimmjow. There wasn't any way he could get to me now.

"Hn." He replaced the smile on his face and continued to go back to poking fun at the situation. "I have _got_ to tell the others about thi-"

Quickly, I could see the glow of a green light against Grimmjow's clothes as Ulquiorra pointed his finger at the Sexta's face, ready to let the Cero go any second. That instantly shut Grimmjow up in a second. "Speak about this, and I promise you personally, that Lord Aizen and everyone else will find out what's really on your mind, Sexta."

Grimmjow stood there, not speaking a single word, and not letting a single smirk come to his face. His eyes went from mine, back to Ulquiorra's. Something was up, but I couldn't tell what it was. There was something going on here that I didn't know of, that's for sure. But right now, wasn't the time to ask about it. All I know, is it was enough to shut up Grimmjow and send him on his way. He didn't even look back once as he left and just turned the corner without another word.

Ulquiorra quietly shut the door and turned to face me. "You just can't help yourself in picking a good way to start a fight with him, can you?" He smiled slightly when I nodded and smiled back at him. It was true. For some reason, even though I know I couldn't win over him in an actual fight, I loved teasing and bugging him for some reason. It was just too much fun because he got so worked up over nothing half the time anyways. Which come on, who can't admit that is fun to do?

I stood there in front of Ulquiorra, just smiling at him, as he smiled back. Now that the interruption was gone, I could maybe continue with earlier. I walked up closer to him and draped my arms around his neck; looking up into his eyes. "Now, where were we?" I raised an eyebrow and gave a slight laugh. I only smiled even more when he put his arms around behind my back and brought me closer to his body. He looked at me for a second, seeming to just take in everything in this moment just by itself before anything else. It was right then, when he started to lower his head down to kiss me again, that another knock at the door came. But this time, I was the first to open it. If it was Grimmjow again I was seriously going to throw myself at him and hurt him anyway I could.

I took my arms away from Ulquiorra and moved to the door so quickly that it took him a moment before he knew what was actually going on. I grabbed the handle, twisted it, and yanked the door open.

"What do you want!?" I just about screamed when I opened the door; sure that it was to be Grimmjow. But at that instant, it was clear that I shouldn't have assumed it was him. Instead of the Sexta, it was Gin. He stood there with the most shocked and confused look on his face. Almost like a puppy dog not knowing what he was in trouble for.

"O-oh…" He stuttered.

I gave a sigh and shut my eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry." I looked up at him and smiled. I honestly was sorry that I screamed at him. I was sure that it would have been Grimmjow for some reason, but this is what I get for assuming something first.

I felt a hand come over my shoulder and pull me back a bit. Ulquiorra gave a slight sigh. "What is it that you need, Gin."

He was still so confused as to why I reacted that way when opening the door. "I-I umm… I..." He started to bring back the smile on his face, but he just couldn't fully bring it back. I had surprised him a lot I guess. "I forgot…"

Ulquiorra looked at him. "Then you'll be on your way?" He wanted to get rid of Gin, let alone any visitor right now.

Gin agreed with Ulquiorra's question and started to walk away. I just laughed to myself as Ulquiorra shut the door. I felt bad now. I would have to make it up to him somehow later. I honestly didn't mean to freaking scare the guy. Poor Gin.

Ulquiorra turned around to face me after shutting the door and smiled as he made his way back over to me; ready to take me into his arms once again. But then we heard a small mumble outside the door and a tiny little knock, which turned into a louder knock when we tried to ignore it. Ulquiorra opened the door, and looked at Gin. He was back.

"If you really need something, please state it. If not, then why are you here?" Ulquiorra looked at him and waited for an actual good answer this time.

"I remembered!" Gin chuckled. "I was so confused the first time with her yellin' at me, that I lost my thought. I forgot ta ask ya how ya two were doin'." He smiled even more. I was pretty sure I knew what he meant by that just by the way he said it. When I noticed him take his attention off Ulquiorra and onto me, I was correct about what he was thinking. I was sure of it. He gave me a look that basically asked me 'have fun?' He totally thought we did it last night. Boy was he wrong. But that didn't stop him from giggling to himself here and there.

I could feel the frustration from Ulquiorra as he stood there waiting for Gin to suddenly leave, but that wasn't happening. He was still there.

"We're fine." Ulquiorra spoke, and suddenly shut the door in his face. I could swear he was smiling to himself right then. He just shook his head and turned; looking at me with a full smile, but I could tell he was still annoyed with all this. That frustration showed even more when yet third knock at the door came. "What the hell is with everyone today?" Yeah. He was getting upset now.

He flung the door open and just about exploded right there. "What is it that you want, Gin?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, but both Gin and I could hear the different tone.

Gin just giggled and smiled wide. "Just kiddin'!" With that, he waved a hand at us and left quickly by using sonido. Man I wish I could do that. It would come in handy so much back at home.

I could tell that Ulquiorra wanted to slam the door shut, but he didn't let himself do so. He still had control over his composure; what he was very well known for. When he turned around, that smile on his face was half way gone. All that was left was a slightly humorous smirk that completely said he was annoyed. The two of us had the same look on our faces as we looked at each other.

I shook my head and laughed. "Well that ruins the moment now doesn't it." It wasn't really a question. It was more of a fact than anything really. Now all I could think about was how many times we were interrupted during that, which meant that even trying to continue where we left off wouldn't happen. I wouldn't be able to keep myself from laughing about the situation.

He agreed with me fully and started to make his way back over to the bed to make the sheet; something to do. But I wasn't going to let him. I quickly ran back over and jumped onto the bed, gathering up the sheets, fluffing them up, and laying down on my stomach. I smiled and looked up at him as he smiled back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to pull one of the sheet corners from my grip.

"Stopping you so I can ask something." I continued to smile, and he only gave me a slightly confused look. "Before, _earlier_, you said that you had news from Szayel? We never really got to that though." I laughed and watched him as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"That was why Grimmjow was here just now. Szayel wants to speak to you, but the rest of us need to know as well even if it only concerns you." He glanced down at me on the bed. I didn't look to sure. I was afraid of what this news could be, but also excited at the same time. He sighed a bit before speaking again. "We better get ready."

Dammit. He wasn't going to tell me the news himself. I would have rather of known what it was from him telling me now than having to wait for Szayel to tell me. But I had no choice. I just had to wait.

Ulquiorra had waited outside his room as I changed into something different. I wasn't going to be wearing whatever I slept in last night for sure. I didn't have much to choose from, so I tossed on a pair of pants and a white shirt and called it good. I was more interested in what this news was rather than what I was wearing it. Of course I cared about what I looked like, don't get me wrong, but that didn't seem like the most important thing right now. Ulquiorra was waiting for me anyways.

I quickly brushed my hair and ran out the door to follow Ulquiorra down the hall. We didn't speak too much on our walk though. He and I had agreed just before we left that neither of us would allow the others to know about us. Not only would that cause some sort of uproar, but a bunch of nagging jokes about Ulquiorra and his emotions for the rest of his life. And that wasn't fair. So even though he and I had feelings for each other, we had to hide them and act as if nothing ever happened. With both Grimmjow and Gin seeing me in his room though, that was going to be a hard one to get around. Whatever Grimmjow didn't want the others knowing, Ulquiorra had seemed to remind him enough that it didn't look like he was going to spill the beans about us to everyone. Gin on the other hand, that was a different story. He would go and blab to everyone else in Las Noches, I was sure of it. Maybe, by some amazing chance, just maybe he wouldn't speak of it.

The doors of the meeting hall crept closer and closer. Each step I took I wanted to take back. Something inside me didn't want to go in there to hear the news, but the other half of me did. I had both a good and bad feeling about all this, and the only way I was to find out was to go inside. So when Ulquiorra stood there and opened the door for me, I took a deep breath and did just that; stepped inside and awaited my news.

When the two of us were both in, Ulquiorra shut the door behind us and made his way over to his normal seat. I followed closely behind him and stopped next to him by Aizen. I didn't want to, but I gave a slightly unsure smile to Aizen. That's when the dream suddenly entered my mind. I looked into Aizens eyes and saw the same look that had been in my dream. I shuttered. I wanted to run right then and get away as quickly as I could. But I couldn't. I was stuck there. I took my attention away from Aizen, taking a step away from him and closer to Ulquiorra; without making it obvious that I was doing that on purpose. I then looked at the rest of the group, especially Szayel. Everyone seemed so quiet. I looked around the room at everyone and my eyes just skipped over Grimmjow. I could feel him just looking me up and down and I didn't want to feed off him and start a fight. Now was not the time.

It seemed like the silence would never end if I didn't say anything to break it. So returning my attention back to Aizen, I spoke. "Soooo…." I started softly, my eyes going from Szayel's to Aizens. "What is this all about?"

Aizen shifted in his seat and took his eyes away from me and sent them to Szayel. He gave a slight nod to his espada. "You may speak."

Szayel replied with a slight nod of his own and smiled. He then stood up from his seat to speak to me. I don't really know why he did, but it really didn't matter. "Well, Amanda. As you know when you first came here, I agreed to take on the task of finding a way to get you home." He paused for a moment, taking in a breath.

Oh dear. It seemed like her would never continue. My heart raced faster and faster the longer it took him to speak. What was he going to say? Was I going to be stuck here longer? Forever? Or was I going to be sent home and never to see everyone ever again? Each side had its ups and downs. If I were stuck here, that would be amazing because I would be with Ulquiorra. But then my family back home would have to suffer with not ever knowing what happened to me. Then if the news Szayel had was that I could be sent back home, I would have to leave these guys and probably never see them again. Or could I? Ugh! I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't notice but I was gripping the side of the table very tightly as if that would make things move along faster.

Then I heard the words from him.

"After many long hours of researching and testing, I have come up with a way to get you back home safe and sound." He finished and gave a warm smile to me. He seemed proud of his accomplishment.

My heart skipped a beat. Had he really found a way to get me back home? Had that really have been possible? "Seriously!?" My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. He gave another nod of his head and took his seat again. "H-how will that work then?"

Aizen answered me instead. "We all agreed to have you stay one last day with us here; instead of sending you home once we got news that he had created a way to get you home." He looked up at me and gave a smile. I still did not like his smile one bit. It always looked like he was plotting something in that sick and twisted head of his, and I never knew what it was. But this smile, for once, didn't creep me out. Well, at least not as much this time.

"Stop by my room tonight before you go to bed." Szayel spoke up from his spot again. "I will give you what you need and it will be a very simple process."

Simple. Yeah to him maybe. Everything he did and created was always normal and easy for him to understand. I on the other hand, there was no way I'd understand any of this. Where I come from, things like this wouldn't be possible in a million years. That wouldn't keep people from trying of course, but still highly unlikely. Instead of asking him exactly how everything would play out, and how he came to this creation, I decided to leave it alone. I was going to be able to get back home and that's all that mattered.

I waited in the room with them for a few more minutes while Aizen rambled off about some random stuff to his espada that I could care less about, and then everyone was set free to do what they wanted. All the while during Aizens little speech, I had been thinking of ways to spend my last day here. Sure I would have loved to just spend every minute with Ulquiorra, but he and I had already agreed to not let anyone know about us. Well, anyone else who still didn't know. Half the day was already gone though. Ulquiorra had mentioned that to me on the way here when I had asked what time it was. He had let me sleep in since the night before had been rough. So I really only had a few hours left to stay here. And with those few hours, I might as well make them the best I can.

I would have gone to hang with some of the other guys for a while, but Aizen had sent them to do something for a couple hours. So I was basically left alone to wonder the halls. Of course by now I knew which halls to take and which not to take, so I shouldn't get lost anymore. I hope. I wondered down the hall of their rooms, looking at each number on the door as I passed by. I started at Yammy's and made my way up to the higher numbers. Each room I passed by, I could instantly pick a memory for each. I came to Szayel's door and smiled to myself. It had always been him who broke up the little mishaps I had with Grimmjow. It was funny how that worked out. I continued walking until I came to Grimmjow's door. I know he had done some bad things to me, and I would never forget that night, but I couldn't help but smile. He was still one of my favorite characters, and he always would be; no matter what. It was the same with Nnoitra as well. Although he wasn't a big favorite of mine, I still thought he was pretty cool in general. And I knew Ashley loved him, so I was okay with him. I smiled and passed his door, ready to go to the next. That's when I realized whose door I was coming to. The smile on my face slowly diminished as I saw the black four on the white door. I came to a stop and stared at it, eventually bringing my hand up and running my fingers along the edges of the four. I sighed. How could I be leaving so soon? It felt like I had just gotten here. Ulquiorra had just confessed his feelings toward me. I was getting used to being here and not in my regular home. Everything had gone by so fast. And now… now it was all about to come to an end. I continued to look at the Quarto's door, remembering many things. I could remember the moment I first saw him in person; the way I felt when I realized this was really happening and I was really seeing him. I could remember the first moment he spoke to me; the way I felt when I heard his voice in person for the first time ever. I could remember the first moment my skin touched his and the way my heart pounded when I felt his skin grace mine. I could remember the moment he came to my rescue that night and when he- I closed my eyes. When he pressed his lips to mine. Tears were starting to build up in my eyes. I took my shirt and wiped them away. I couldn't be thinking about all this right now. I still had a few hours left here, and I didn't want to be spending them crying and looking like a basket case. I removed my hand from the door and sighed, turned, and continued to walk on down the hall.

The day went on and hours passed. I hoped everyone would get back soon because my time here with them was almost up. I knew I would be heading off to bed within the next hour or two and really wished Aizen hadn't of sent his espada out. I had gone back to my own room when I got bored from walking the halls and drew some more pictures. Mainly of Ulquiorra of course, but even doing that I started to get bored. But thank God I didn't have to stay alone any longer. As I sat in my room, wondering what I could do next, I heard voices passing my room. Everyone was back from whatever Aizen had them out doing. I got up from my spot on my couch and opened my door. The hall was empty now, but I knew where they went. I stepped out of my room and made my way to the game room. That's what I called it anyways. When I got in there, I noticed that Ulquiorra wasn't there. Damn. So instead, I did something I never thought I would do. I plopped myself down on the couch in there, next to Nnoitra out of all people. I could feel his eyes slither over to me and a smile creep up on his face. I could almost just see his perverted thoughts as he began to reach an arm out over to me.

"Don't even think about it." I playfully glared at him. But that didn't stop him. He continued to walk his fingers across the back of the couch. Once his hand was close enough to my face, I snapped my head quickly and made a biting motion. I never actually bit his hand, but it was a warning.

"Come on." He smiled, scooting a bit closer to me. "Don't you wanna have a fun last day?" He raised his eyebrow. "We could ask Grimmjow to join since he apparently already got a preview while I missed that chance."

My eyes widened in shock and horror as I realized what he had just said. Not only that, but just as that had been mentioned, Grimmjow walked in the room; a sly grin on his face as he made eye contact with me. I turned my attention away from Grimmjow for a second and replaced it on Nnoitra. "Are you saying that you were part of that?" I asked coldly.

He snickered. "Well, I was _gunna_ be…" He sounded so let down that he had missed out. "So want to experience part two of last night? You need to have a fun last day, don't you?" He made his way closer to me.

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. "Yeah, but who said your first on my to do list?" And with that, I stood up from my spot and walked away. I stood up just in time too. Right when I moved, he was making his way even closer to me, ready to grab me and bring me in closer. No way would that be happening. Instead of looking back at him, I walked off and sat at another spot in the room next to Hannible. She would be a much better person to sit next to.

"Oh come on!" I could hear Nnoitra complain and then go mumble off something to Grimmjow as he took my spot; probably trying to plan another sick and twisted plot to get to me. Not this time. I wouldn't let them out of my sight, unless I was with Ulquiorra of course.

I went over to the other side of the room and sat by Hannible. While sitting next to her, we didn't really talk much about anything but rather watched the others in the room. She had asked me what I thought about being here and how things had been. When I told her about the whole Grimmjow incident, she didn't seem too shocked. That was something she would have expected Grimmjow to do, she just didn't think he'd get away with it. Both her and I had agreed that Aizen should have given him a hard punishment, but neither she nor I had control over what could happen.

When the two of us weren't talking about anything, a thought came into my head. For some reason, I really wanted to annoy Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Since they were both sitting over in the same spot, it would be very easy to do so. When I told Hannible what I was thinking, she thought it would be perfect. Since Grimmjow had done that to me last night, now I was going to annoy him any way I could. Hell I was only going to be here a little longer I might as well go out with a bang.

Without wasting any more time, I left my spot next to Hannible and made my way over to the boys. I sat down in a chair near them and just sat there looking at the two. Nnoitra smirked at me but Grimmjow just looked at me with an unfazed expression. At first I noticed the way Grimmjow was sitting. He sat with his legs apart with his elbows each on one knee. So I did the same. I don't think he really realized that I was copying him at first, but after a while he started to catch on and notice that something was up. When I didn't stop staring at him while he just sat there, he shifted his position to where he was leaning back on the couch with his left elbow on the arm of it; resting his head on his hand. No sooner than he did that, I did the exact thing; allowing a tiny smile to cross my face. Now he knew what was going on. He moaned and looked away. I did the same thing, but glanced over at him to make sure I didn't miss anything. He just sat there, trying so hard not to move so I couldn't copy him. That's when Nnoitra decided to jump in on the game, so he too sat in the exact position that Grimmjow did. Grimmjow turned his attention back to us when he heard Nnoitra move.

He gritted his teeth. "You have got to be kidding me…"

I smiled and both Nnoitra and I said that exact same thing back to him; trying not to laugh. "You have got to be kidding me…" we said.

Grimmjow folded his arms and tried to ignore us. But I didn't stop. I folded my arms as well.

"Would you quit it!?" He snapped at me and slammed his hands on the couch. I only smiled even more and did it right back to him. This was fun, but little did I know, he was about to switch it up on me.

"Okay then. You wanna play that game, do you?" He looked at me with a smile like mine on my face. Hearing his words made me confused. My expression changed from a smile to wonder. That's when I realized what he meant. As soon as my smile disappeared, so did his. Shit. Now he was copying me.

"No. I'm supposed to copy you! Not the other way around!" I yelled at him jokingly. But he only yelled it back at me and followed my every move.

Dammit.

"Okay fine. I won't copy you anymore." I sat into the back of my seat and folded my arms. But when I looked over at Grimmjow, he too was sitting that way as well. I sighed. He sighed. I took a breath. He took a breath. Every tiny thing I did, he did right back. "I said I would stop, Grimmjow." I said seriously. Although I liked to copy people all the time, I didn't like it when it was done back to me. But no matter what I said, it didn't look like Grimmjow was going to be stopping anytime soon. That's when I decided to leave. Then I could get away from him.

I stood up from my spot, ready to leave, but it continued. The game still didn't stop. Grimmjow stood up and looked me right in the eye. I glared at him. "Hey." I said sternly. "I said I would _stop_. I meant it." I continued to glare at him.

"You don't like it, do you?" He asked me, still standing in the same position as I.

"That's why I said I would stop."

I said my sentence and started to leave the area when Nnoitra stood up and started to do the same. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at him and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you're still doing this too…?" I asked him, knowing all too well that he too was indeed still playing the game I had started. I took one step, and so did the boys. "Ugh!" I was getting annoyed now. I stomped my foot on the ground and fisted my heads at my side. I looked at them and they did the same. "That's it!" I said. "I'm done with this. This isn't fun anymore." I turned on my heel to storm away but was stopped instantly. I just about ran into Ulquiorra who was suddenly behind me.

He looked rather surprised to see what was happening here. It made him confused. "What is going on here?" He wondered, seeing Grimmjow and Nnoitra grinning in the background. Ulquiorra didn't quite like the fact that I was hanging with these two, but he had no control over who I hung out with. Well, at least not full control.

I sighed and smiled at him, glad to see him again. "I started copying them, trying to annoy them. But," I paused, folding my arms yet again, and glanced back to glare at the two men behind me. "They turned it around and started copying me instead." I returned my attention back to Ulquiorra.

I couldn't believe when happened just then. No sooner than I said that, I could see a very small hint of a smile appear on the Quarto's face ever so slightly. No. No he couldn't be thinking what I thought. Could he? Dammit. He was. He took his hands out of his pockets and folded them across his chest; just how I was right then. My face went blank. When I took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm, he did the same.

"Ugh!" I flailed my arms out. "What is it with you people!?" That was it. I didn't care who it was now. I was annoyed. I gave a large irritated sigh and passed right by Ulquiorra, going out the door and leaving my copy-cats in the room. Before I left though I could hear Grimmjow and Nnoitra give each other a high five at their work done well. They were also impressed with Ulquiorra on how he actually took place in the game as well, even if it was just for a few seconds. But you know what? Screw them. It wasn't fun if they were going to do that back to me. I was supposed to annoy _them._ Not the other way around.

I went straight to my room and plopped myself down onto the couch; staring at the ceiling. It took me only a few seconds of silence before I started laughing. How stupid was this. I was getting myself so upset over something so childish. And hey, I started it in the first place anyways. So it was to be expected for them to turn the game around sometime. That's what Ashley always did.

I continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened just now. I still smiled and laughed at it. It was overly ridiculous. But my smile on my face lasted only a while longer when different thoughts began to enter my mind. I began thinking about everything that had happened over this past week. I had my ups and downs along the way, some of them being pretty impactful, but overall I wished I could do it all over again. I wished that I could play this week over and over again for the rest of my life. If that was possible, I would be able to see my favorite character all the time, and be able to fall in love with him forever. I would never have to worry about not seeing him ever again, and I could always be with him. But life didn't work that way.

I stayed in my room for a while longer, just relaxing, but more time had passed than I thought. Before I knew it, I heard a knock at my door and I knew just who it was. I got up from my spot and made my way over to the door; not really wanting to open it. If I opened it, that meant I had to talk to whoever was there. If I didn't, I could just hide in my room and stay a little longer. But I couldn't do that though. I sighed and opened the door and there stood the man I knew had come; Ulquiorra.

"Hey." I smiled sweetly at him and waited for him to reply. I looked at him and noticed something in his hand. It looked like a bottle. "What's that?"

He looked down at his hand and brought it up to me. It was a tiny bottle that had two pills in it. I instantly knew what they were. "Remember Szayel told you to stop by his room tonight? Well, I did that for you. These are what he wants to give you." He didn't sound happy about any of this, and I didn't blame him. Those two little pills where what would separate him and I forever. Slowly, I took them from his hand and held the bottle, just staring at it. I then looked at him when he started speaking again. "He says to take them right before you get to bed. You won't feel a thing. When you wake in the morning, everything will be back the way it was before any of this ever happened."

"When does it work?" I forced myself to speak about this.

"Szayel told me that these pills will be triggered and take affect only once you are in a deep sleep. Until then, nothing will change." He gave a slight nod.

A few moments of silence went by. Neither of us knew what to say. We both weren't happy about any of this and didn't want to be talking about this. But it couldn't be helped.

"So," he spoke again and took a breath. "Will you be staying with me tonight, or are you staying in h-"

"Of course I'm staying with you!" I laughed. "There is no way I'd be staying my last night here alone in this room; not with Grimmjow lurking around, no way." I smiled at him when I saw that my reaction to his question brought a small smile to his face. I walked up to him and placed my arms around his neck and leaned my body against his as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "There is no one else I'd rather be with tonight than you." I leaned in closer, placed a tender kiss on his lips and then looked him in the eyes and smiled. He smiled back.

I had packed up a few things from my room that I had and met up with Ulquiorra at his room. When I arrived, he had already gotten everything ready for the night. But there was one thing I noticed that I hadn't fully expected. I looked over at the bed and saw that there was still only one pillow. The other pillow was placed on the sofa while a few blankets lay across the couch as well. I sighed and shook my head while smiling to myself.

"Are you serious?" I looked over at him when he came to my side.

"What…?" He asked innocently. But he understood quickly when I looked back at the couch and then again at him. "Oh, that." He smiled and sighed. "Out of respect."

I didn't know what to say back to that. As much as I would have loved for him to accompany me in sleep, I did like the fact that he was being respectful about my personal space. He and I had only just been "together" for less than a day, so of course he knew it wasn't right to sleep in the same bed. So I didn't push the situation any farther. I knew that if I did, it wouldn't work anyways.

As he went over to the couch to do a few more things, I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Not what I wanted to do at all though. Once inside the bathroom, I shut the door behind me and stared into the mirror. I then looked at the counter where the tiny bottle of pills sat. I felt as if I was about to commit suicide by taking these two pills. Everything was telling me to take them so I could go back home and have a normal life, but I didn't want to anymore. I wanted to spend my time here forever. I took a deep sigh and tried to calm myself down. I didn't want to start crying again. No. I wouldn't let myself. I picked up the tiny bottle and opened the lid and poured out the two pills. They were pretty tiny. I was still amazed with the fact that someone could create something so amazing. But this was Szayel after all. He could do just about anything he damn well pleased. Unwillingly, I filled up a glass of water from the sink, took another deep breath, and placed the pills in my mouth; swallowing them both. There was no going back now. The deed was done.

"This is it." I told myself while looking in the mirror. "Everything is about to change once again."

I changed into some night clothes that I had been given, and came back out of the room and closed the door behind me. When I turned around, I saw Ulquiorra over the by bed, apparently trying to occupy himself with something to do by straightening up the sheets. I came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think the sheets are fine." I gave a smile. If he tried to get those sheets any straighter, there wouldn't be any sheets left.

He sighed and chuckled. "I guess you're right." He pulled back the covers and allowed me to get into the bed. At first I just sat there, looking down, and not wanting to lie down. That only meant sleep. But when I looked up at Ulquiorra, he gave me a look saying I had to lie down sooner or later. "Amanda…" he said. "As much as I don't want it to happen as well, it is going to."

I sighed heavily. "I know…" I gave a weak smile and lay down, letting him drape the covers over me. I looked up at him and smiled when he smiled down at me. I would never forget his smiles. They were so sweet and always made him look cuter than he was already. I don't think he knows how much I love seeing him smile.

He leaned down over me and brought his lips to my forehead, just like he did the first time he ever kissed me. "I love you…" he whispered right before he placed another kiss on my lips.

My heart sped up at that moment. _'He said I love you…'_ He actually said that. His words were clear as could be. A smile spread across my face knowing all too well that those words were true. "I love you too…" I whispered back to him, returning the kiss. I didn't want to let my lips part from his. I wanted to stay there forever. But I couldn't. He parted from me and smiled, and then slowly made his was over to the sofa where he would sleep. I watched him as he walked. When he turned out the lights and I heard him lay down, I turned to face the other way. If I didn't look at him, maybe this wouldn't be so hard. But no matter which way I was, the image of him in my mind wouldn't leave. I could still see his face clear as day when I shut my eyes. I could still see his emerald green eyes, his raven black hair, his soft lips; everything that I was about to leave and never touch again. I tried not to let myself get emotional over this though. Spending my last night crying wasn't what I wanted.

Just then, I heard him shift. But it wasn't like he was shifting positions or anything. It almost sounded like… like he was getting up from-

I felt my sheets being pulled up suddenly and a hand being wrapped around me as he entered the bed. I instantly turned to face him. "W-what are you-" He cut me off from my sentence by kissing me. I smiled. "I thought you weren't going to do this?"

He shrugged. "It's your last night. I couldn't let this slip away that easily." He placed a soft kiss on my bare shoulder and rested his chin on it.

I looked into his eyes and melted. How could this be it? He tightened his grip around me and brought me in closer to him as I laid my head back down on the pillow. I gave a long relaxing sigh as he lay behind me, holding me in his arms. His hand reached around to mine and held onto it. He wasn't letting go, I could tell. He would hold on till the last second. And it was at that moment, that I finally let the tears in my eyes roll down my cheek and onto the pillow. This was the end, and I was ready for it.

A shining light on my face woke me up. It was so bright that it came through the sheets. "Ugh…" I moaned, annoyed that I had been awoken from my sleep. I wasn't really a morning person and I liked my sleep. If only the sun had just stayed away a little longer- Wait a minute. The sun!? I lay there quietly, listening. I could hear birds chirping. Sunlight was coming through my sheets. "No…" I whispered. Then I flung the sheets off of me and sat up in bed. "…no…" I said again. I looked around me and just about broke into tears right then and there. My room. I was back in my regular room at my actual house; where I belonged in the first place. I looked to my side and found the place empty from anyone else. No one there by my side; no one there to wake with me. No Ulquiorra. Today would be a very depressing first day back that was for sure.

Getting up from my bed, I opened my dresser and took out some clothes to change into. I think I took over a half hour just trying to motivate myself to put the clothes on. Once I was fully dressed, I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair and my teeth, and then returned to my room. I was about to grab my phone on my night stand when something caught my eye. I came closer to the night stand and looked at what was on it. A necklace was placed on it.

"Where the heck did this come fr-" I didn't have to finish my sentence. My own question was answered the moment I realized what the necklace was. It was a clear heart that hung on a golden chain. Inside that clear heart was what told me where it came from. There was a tiny green glow inside it. "No way." I smiled. I knew exactly what it was. But I had to make sure. There was a tiny piece of paper attached to the necklace, so I opened it up and read it. Inside said _"I give my heart and soul to you. ~ Love Ulquiorra"_. The smile on my face widened. This was my proof right there for this tiny green light. Without a doubt, that green was from his cero. His _cero_!!! I didn't care how he got it in there; how it was staying in there without breaking free, or how he even got it hear. I had something of his to remember him forever! I undid the clip of the chain and placed it around my neck and looked down at it. It was beautiful! "So that must have been what he and Szayel were up to while I was in the game room." There was no doubt that Szayel had been the one to help him with this. It was so sweet of him to do something like that.

Just then my home phone rang. I raced out into the living room and looked at the number. It was Ashley.

"Oh great…" Now I had to come up with a story, and I better think of one fast. "Hey there!" I answered the phone in a perky tone, trying to sound like everything was normal.

"Oh my God!" She screamed. "Where have you been!? I've been calling you all week!"

"Ha-ha… yeah um, about that…" Oh God. What was I going to say??? "I'm really sorry I never called before but…" Ugh! Think brain think! "Ummm… Kassie called and wanted me to go camping with her." I spit it out all so fast.

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "Wait, what?" Obviously I had said things too quickly.

"Yeah, Kassie called me last week. Her family was going up to Lake of the Woods to go camping and she invited me along. It was such short notice, that I totally forgot to call you and let you know I wouldn't have my phone with me or wouldn't be home all week. And I literally just got back a few minutes ago. I'm really sorry I didn't call." I hope she would buy that story. It sounded reasonable enough, right?

"Hmm. Well, I forgive you."

Thank god.

Ashley continued talking though. "But I only forgive you if I am able to come over and hang out today! We need to watch the new bleach episode! It's Tuesday remember!?"

Oh my God. Was it really Tuesday already? I had to catch up with the dates now. Hueco Mundo isn't really the best place to keep track of time. It really screws you up; big time. "Oh totally! You can come over right now if you want."

I smiled while talking to her on the phone. It was good to hear her voice again. She and I talked for a couple more minutes before she hung up to get things ready before she came over. I was going to do the same. Since I hadn't been home all week, the house was a bit out of order from the cats in the house. I made sure to give them new water and food. Luckily we had a few bowls in the house of food for them, so they had just been able to survive on that alone till now. Thank God my mom had the dogs with her at her dog show. If not, I would have had some very unhappy and extremely hungry dogs to deal with right now.

I finished cleaning up around the house and before I knew it, Ashley was at the front door waiting to be let in. I ran over to the door and opened it quickly. She didn't even take one step into the house before I engulfed her in a great big hug.

"A-Amanda…?" She was baffled. I didn't give out random big hugs like that to her. "Is something wrong?" She laughed.

"No." I simply answered. "I'm just happy to see you again." Little did she know how happy I really was.

I let her into the house and shut the door behind her. While she went into the kitchen to grab some snacks, I took out my laptop and turned it on. I was surprised how happy I was to actually be home. I had missed all my technology items much more than I realized. But it still would have been better if I could have brought the gang back with me. We could have done so many things here rather than in Las Noches. It would have been a blast.

"Okay, let's get this show on the- oh nice necklace, Amanda. Where did you get that?"

Well that was a subject change and a half.

"Oh this?" Crap. Now I had to make a story up for this too. "I found it laying around in my room and thought it was pretty. So I put it on and… yeah."

She looked at it for a moment, concentrating; like she didn't understand something. Could she see the green light inside it? No. She couldn't. Could she? Humans weren't supposed to see anything related to the arrancars in real life. I had fallen into their world first, so I could see them. But Ashley had never set foot there, so she should still be unable to see this. Right?

"It looks cool. I have a similar clear heart like it actually." She smiled at me, and then turned her attention to my computer.

Thank God. She couldn't see it. To her, all this necklace was a clear see-through heart on a golden chain. Nothing more. It would have been quite an ordeal if I had to explain how a glowing green light was inside it. Now that would have been interesting.

I brought up the newest episode of Bleach, and we started watching it. It was an episode with Ulquiorra in it, as well as some of the other espada. All throughout it, I could only think of one thing. And it was one thing I would never be able to tell Ashley. I so badly wanted to tell her, but I wasn't able to. There was no way she would actually believe me in the first place, and there was no proof I could show her anyways. I just had to let it go. So while the episode played, I let myself zone out a bit and start thinking about my past week. Only when Ashley said something was I snapped back to reality.

"Wow. It would be really amazing to meet these guys." She gave a quick glance toward me.

"Oh, yeah. It totally would be." I answered and she went back to watching it.

I sat there on the couch, watching both Ashley and the episode and only one thought came to my mind: _"If you only knew Ashley, if you only knew."_

~ The End.

Authors Note: Please read the next authors note "chapter" for that greatly awaited news you have all been waiting for!! ^_^ Thank you!


	13. Final Authors Note

Authors Note:

So. Here is what you have all been waiting for.

I know there are some things in this story that were never really addressed and explained. For example: the whole thing with Aizen and how I always got a bad vibe from him and what not. I have a good reason for not continuing that in this story. And that reason… is because… *drum roll please*

.

.

.

.

.

There is going to be a sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But not just ONE sequel… TWO!!! Yes, you read that correctly. TWO sequels. The first sequel is in the process of being written, and the second one, well… the second sequel won't be written until this next story is finished. I already have the main plots figured out for each story, and it's going to be SO much fun writing them! I can't wait for you to read them; especially this next one!

I do have a question for my readers though. Would you like me to give you a little teaser how I did for this story first? Or do you just want to wait till I get the whole chapter 1 done first? I have a voting poll on my homepage that I would like you to participate in. ^_^

Thank you all so much for the comments on this story! It may have taken a little while to get it done, but hey… its finished! This is actually the FIRST story I have ever completed in my life. Yes, my life. I've written a total of 27 stories, well… _started_ 27 stories and have never finished any of them. Any of them until now! ^_^ I feel so accomplished! Haha

Well anyways, before I go rambling on even more, please comment and go vote! Thank you all again so much! *hugs*

~Amanda


End file.
